RED
by Flo Deveraux
Summary: Ketika apa yang Naruto dan Sakura rasakan itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang biru, hitam, putih ataupun abu-abu. Mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan remaja SMA seperti dirinya. Perasaan itu campur aduk. Mereka merah. "Loving him was red..." / NaruSaku, OOC, AU!
1. Anak Baru

WARNING: This fanfiction may contain inappropriate words and adult things. Readers whom age under the specified story rating are not allowed.

Some typo, OOC type of characters, AU is the part of this fanfiction.

* * *

All characters in this story is a part of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

RED is written by Flo Deveraux

ENJOY!

* * *

_Summer is end today_. Itulah bunyi "headline" status _twitter_ para siswa sekolah menengah Konoha. Ya, musim panas berakhir dan itu bukan kabar baik bagi siswa. Itu berarti? Kembali ke sekolah, duduk di belakang meja yang sudah dibersihkan kembali dan menjadi murid yang baik dengan mendengarkan sang guru "bercerita".

"_Ayolah, Sakura. Besok kita ketemu 'The Prince'! Tidak biasanya kau malas sekolah?_" suara dari handphone Sakura mencoba memberi semangat.

"Tapi aku masih mau libur, Inooooo!"

Terdengar suara Ino Yamanaka, seseorang ditelepon, menghela nafas. "_Sakura, kau masih ingat kan rumor setelah musim panas akan ada anak baru?"_

"Lalu?" balas Sakura malas.

"_Siapa tau dia seganteng 'The Prince', jadi kalau aku dapat pangeran kau dapat yang baru, hehe,"_ jawab Ino semangat.

"Hei, babi centil. Dengar ya, aku yang akan dapat si pangeran. Now or never!"

"_Never!"_

"Lagian iya saja kalau dia lebih tampan dari _Prince_, kalau tidak?"

"_Ah, kukira kau akan tetap doyan kalau dia orang kaya."_

"Sok tahu!"

"_Kalau tidak tahu bukan Yamanaka Ino, dong! Lagian aku sudah tau beritanya dari guru Kakashi, kok."_

"Terserah deh!"

"Sakura Haruno! _Get down here and eat your dinner!"_ suara dari lantai bawah menembus pintu kamar Sakura yang serba pink.

"Sebentar, ibu! Ino menelpon!"

"Cepat atau kuseret kau!" teriak ibunya lagi.

"_Makan dulu, Sakura. Kau tidak mau kalah dariku kan? Makanlah makan malammu, nanti kurus lho, si pangeran kan naksir cewek seksi. Bisa dibilang yang sepertiku."_

"Kau? Dengar?"

"_Suara ibumu seperti toa, tahu! Ya dengar lah."_

"Aku tidak menyangka punya teman sepertimu, _pig_. Yasudahlah, aku makan dulu. Nanti aku saja yang sms. Bye _pig_!"

"_Bye pinky forehead!"_

Sakura menutup saluran teleponnya dan meletakkan smartphone itu di atas meja belajarnya. Ia menuuju ke lantai bawah dan sekilas mendengar suara dari ruag tamu. _'Sepertinya ada tamu'_ pikirnya.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya memakai hot pants dan sehelai tank top, kakinya berniat untuk kembali ke atas dan berganti pakaian.

"Yo, Sakura!" Sakura mengurungkan niatnya sejenak, membalikkan badan dan menyapa balik laki-laki yang sedang menuju dirinya. "Hai Shika."

"Aku Cuma mengantar Ibuku saja ke sini. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang perlu dibahas dengan ibumu."

Mata emerald Sakura menyapu pandangan ke ruang tamu, melihat bahwa ibunya dan seorang wanita Nara sedang asyik berbincang. "Dasar, ibu-ibu. Aku akan makan," katanya sambil menuju dapur. Membatalkan niatnya untuk berganti pakaian. "Want some?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Hanya perlu sesuatu yang segar." Shikamaru duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan di dapur, menatap Sakura yang sibuk dengan isi kulkas. Gadis itu kemudian menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam sebuah gelas ukuran besar, menyodorkannya ke arah Shikamaru Nara.

"Tidak keberatan kalau aku makan?"

"Tidak." Sakura mulai menyendokkan dan memakan pasta yang dibuat oleh ibunya tadi sore.

"Bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan 'The Prince'?" tanya Shikamaru basa-basi.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Seperti biasa, tidak ada hasil. Lagi pula dengan sifatnya yang dingin seperti itu tidak akan membantu siapa pun mengerti tipe ceweknya. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa mengakali."

Shikamaru meneguk isi gelasnya hingga tersisa setengah. "Lupakanlah dia, Sakura. Aku ini temannya dan kurasa kau bukan tipenya."

"Lalu siapa tipenya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ino _pig_ mungkin?" Sakura tersedak. "Tidak bermaksud menghinamu Sakura, dia pernah cerita dia suka dengan gadis berambut pirang."

"Are you kidding me?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya, tanda tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. "Lagi pula Ino itu cantik dan pintar meskipun sedikit merepotkan."

"Oh, jangan bilang kau naksir padanya!"

"Kau tahu aku tidak."

"Jadi masih setia dengan si Hyuuga, hm?"

"Not her, forehead! Cewek itu merepotkan."

"Maafkan kami tuan nanas, karena kami tidak seperti Anda laki-laki yang kelakuannya seenak jidat, atau bisa dibilang lebih merepotkan, hm?" ejek Sakura dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat.

Shikamaru mendengus. Ia paling benci berdebat dengan anak ini. Ia meneguk habis jus jeruknya dan menatap Sakura sampai si gadis selesai dengan santapan makan malam itu.

Sakura menuju ke mesin pencuci piring dan meletakkan piring kotornya di rak mesin tersebut. Dia melirik ke luar jendela, terbelalak saat mendapati sebuah supercar mewah merk BMW terpakir manis di depan rumahnya.

"Whoa!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau kah yang membawa mobil mewah itu?"

Shikamaru berjalan menuju Sakura dan melirik ke depan rumah lewat jendela dapur. "BMW M8 keluaran 2012. Kau suka?"

"Plus kalau mobil itu warnanya pink!"

Shikamaru menatap Sakura kemudian kembali melihat supercar hadiah ulang tahun ke 17 nya.

Sakura masih tercengang dengan teman baiknya ini. "Untuk apa mobil itu? Supaya kau kelihatan dewasa?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, when a boy become a man it will be in their 20. Aku masih berumur 17, jadi belum dewasa. Puas?"

"Sepertinya kau mulai mengakui bahwa perempuan lebih dewasa ketimbang laki-laki."

"Dewasa umurnya, bukan kelakuannya." Sakura hanya membalas dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kalah. Lagi. "Ayahku membelikan itu atas prestasi di sekolah dan klub basket yang jadi juara satu nasional kemarin."

"Dasar orang kaya," kata Sakura pelan sambil meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ke kamarnya. "Kau diam saja di situ atau ikut?"

Shikamaru menguntit temannya itu masuk ke dalam kamar serba pink Sakura dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk Sakura. Gadis itu ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Shikamaru, menyibukkan jemari untuk ber-twitter-ria.

"Hey, Sakura," panggil Shikamaru pelan.

"Hm?"

"Berhentilah mengejar Sasuke."

"Kenapa?" sahutnya sambil asyik membalas mention di twitter.

Shikamaru menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala. "Karena aku punya berita bagus."

"Hm?"

"Tentang anak baru yang besok ke sekolah."

Sakura mematung. Iphone yang sedari tadi menyibukkan dirinya diletakkan. Memposisikan tubuhnya setengah bangkit dan disangga oleh tangan kanannya.

"Sudah kuduga itu akan mengalihkan perhatianmu."

"Aku mendengarkan, Nara."

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura menoleh. Yamanaka Ino melambaikan tangan sambil berlari menuju dirinya.

"Ino pig!"

Ino mengatur nafasnya saat sampai di samping Sakura.

"Hosh hosh, sampai di, hosh, sekolah!" kata Ino ngos-ngosan.

Sakura memandang ke atas, ke gerbang sekolahnya, membaca tulisan yang ada di sana dalam hati. Tertulis dengan jelas "Konoha Senior High School". Yah tidak terasa musim panas telah berlalu begitu cepat.

"Jadi sepertinya kita kembali ya, Ino?"

Ino menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Iya."

Sakura menyapu pandangan. Sekolah itu telah mendapat renovasi di setiap detail bangunannya. Membuatnya semakin terihat megah.

"Konoha High yang baru ya?"

"Searasa jadi anak baru lagi."

Sakura dan Ino berjalan masuk ke halaman sekolah. Selama perjalanan ternyata hampir semua orang membicarakan anak baru yang hari itu digosipkan mulai mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar. Siapa sebenarnya anak ini? Kenapa berita yang tadinya hanya rumor menjadi buah bibir semua siswa? Seberapa istimewa anak ini? Apakah berpengaruh terhadap sekolah? Dari mana ia berasal? Tapi pertanyaan yang menghujani otak Sakura menghilang ketika menyadari sebuah mobil sport memasuki lapangan parkir dan semua siswi yang melihat berteriak layaknya anak kecil yang minta untuk dibelikan mainan _Barbie_.

"Itu Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino.

'The Prince' julukan yang diberikan oleh seantero siswa Konoha Senior High untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Cocok untuk perannya sebagai pangeran bagi para siswa perempuan di sekolah itu dan lawan terberat untuk dikalahkan bagi para siswa laki-laki. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah seorang jenius, kedua setelah Shikamaru Nara memang, tergabung dalam tim inti basket yang menjadi kebanggaan Konoha Senior High, pandai bermain gitar, berparas tampan, berkulit putih, tubuh yang proposional dan juga menarik, juga merupakan seorang anak keturunan keluarga terhormat. Siapa sih yang tidak mau seperti Sasuke? Apalagi untuk para gadis-gadis, menjadi kekasihnya?

Namun sepertinya hal itulah yang sulit. Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin, dengan perempuan sekaligus. Ia tidak pernah terlihat berdua dengan seorang perempuan kecuali ibunya. Bahkan ada gossip bahwa dia seorang gay. Bagaimana pun juga, Uchiha Sasuke merupakan 'role model' Konoha Senior High.

"Ah dia makin tampan saja ya, _pig_?" kata Sakura tanpa berkedip melihat Sasuke yang keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sepertinya begitu…" jawab Ino dengan reaksi yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Marry me!" teriak seorang siswi ketika Sasuke melintas di depan gerombolan siswi.

"Sasuke!"

"Uchiha-senpai!"

"Kau tampak segar hari ini, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun semakin tampan saja ya?!"

Gaduh oleh suara anak perempuan. Pemandangan sehari-hari di Konoha Senior High setiap si pangeran lewat di depan mereka.

"Dasar genit! Lihat saja siapa yang akan jadi kekasih The Prince nanti!" kata Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,"In your dream, pig!"

Ino memberi tatapan maut nya kepada Sakura. "You have my words, forehead!"

"This means war, yellow pig!"

"Aku tidak takut, jidat lebar!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke Ino.

Masih ricuh terdengar bahkan sampai Sasuke sudah bergabung bersama kelompoknya. Tetapi semua teriakan itu dihentikan oleh sebuah klakson _Fisker Karma_ putih yang meminta orang-orang di sekitar gerbang sedikit menyingkir untuk jalan lewat.

Mobil itu tampak asing dan tampak terlalu mewah untuk berbaur dengan area parkir Konoha Senior High. Tidak seorang pun siswa yang pernah melihat mobil tersebut memasuki halaman sekolah itu sebelumnya. Banyak anak orang kaya yang menuntut ilmu di sekolah itu dan memamerkan mobil mereka di sekolah, tetapi sebuah _Fisker Karma_ bukanlah tipe anak-anak di situ. Ya, mobil itu baru. Orang yang mengendarainya juga mungkin baru.

Ino dan Sakura bertatap-tatapan. Alis mereka sama-sama saling bertatut, memikirkan satu hal yang sama. Sakura angkat bicara,"Mungkinkah dia…"

"Si anak baru?" sahut Ino cepat.

"Wow!" komentar kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

Dalam sekejap si putih itu telah menyita hampir semua mata siswa yang ada di halaman, terutama yang dekat dengan lapangan parkir. Bahkan siswa di lantai gedung atas pun berkumpul merapat ke pembatas untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

Mobil tersebut semakin kontras ketika parkir dengan mulus di samping mobil sport Sasuke.

"Hei, Sasuke. Sepertinya kau punya saingan," Kiba menyeletuk. Sasuke menoleh kea arah Kiba yang menunjuk sebuah mobil putih di area parkir. Sasuke menyusuri ke mana Kiba menunjuk. Kemudian ia memandangi mobil yang ditunjuk Kiba tersebut, melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Penasaran.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka. Pelan. Seperti film yang diberi efek slowmotion. Dan kalau telinga Sakura tidak salah dengar seperti ada _backsong_ Party In The USA yang dibawakan penyanyi asal Amerika, Miley Cyrus mengiringi pemuda yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut keluar dari mobil.

'Segitukah?' pikir Sakura.

Sneakersnya kini terlihat menginjak aspal halaman parkir itu. Semakin banyak mata yang tertuju.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan spiky dengan seragam yang sama dengan siswa lainnya keluar dari mobil, akhirnya. Ia melepas _rayband_ yang menutupi matanya kemudian melemparkan kacamata itu ke dalam mobil.

Kini puluhan pasang mata yang melihat, terutama perempuan, berdecak kagum. Kulit cokelatnya seakan bersinar ketika sinar matahari menjadi lampu sorot bagi pemuda tersebut. Ia menengadah sedikit, tangannya menutupi bagian atas matanya agar tidak sialu. Ia kemudian menutup pintu mobil, mencangklongkan tasnya di pundak kanan kemudian melenggang pergi. Sebagai _finishing_ adegan itu, tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu mobilnya.

"Shikamaru benar."

Ino menoleh dan mendengarkan Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Dia adalah…"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Shikamaru yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sakura dan Ino menyahut.

Kedua mata Ino terbelalak ketika mendengar nama anak itu. "K-Kau bilang dia… Uzumaki?" tanyanya memastikan dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Shika dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan.

"Whoa!"

Ternyata telinga di sekitar mereka sungguh peka. Ketika mereka mendengar nama belakang pemuda berambut kuning tersebut semua yang menghalangi jalan Naruto dengan sendirinya menyingkir.

"Dia… tampan," Sakura tidak berkedip saat jarak Naruto dan dirinya semakin dekat.

"Sangat… tampan," Ino melengkapi.

"Dan bersinar," sahut Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba kumpulan siswa-siswa di samping Sakura bertambah jumlahnya. Saling berlomba mendapat posisi terdekat untuk membunuh rasa ingin tahu melihat siapa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan siswa-siswa Konoha Senior High selama ini. Seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura tidak sengaja menyenggolnya, Sakura terdorong ke depan dan kakinya tersandung sebuah batu, membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke depan karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum Sakura terjatuh ke atas pavling yang keras, anak baru tadi menahan Sakura dari depan.

Sakura kaget. Ia menegakkan dirinya kembali dibantu anak baru tadi. Ia mengangkat kepala untuk melihat orang yang menolongnya. "A-A-Ariga-gatou," katanya tergagap.

Ia tersenyum manis, senyuman yang melehkan gadis-gadis yang ada di sekitar mereka. "Sama-sama. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"I-Iya. Berkatmu."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Naruto," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengajak Sakura berjabat tangan. "Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sakura Haruno," jawab Sakura sambil membalas jabatan Naruto.

"Duluan ya."

Ketika Naruto berlalu, gerombolan massa bubar dan Ino tercengang melihat adegan barusan.

"Whoa, Sakura!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya,"Apa?"

"Barusan itu!"

"Sudahlah, _pig_. Kau bilang dia boleh jadi milikku."

"Ta-Tapi tapi, dia…"

"Apa? Buatku saja?" Sakura tersenyum, menang.

Ino mengendus. "Tapi kan kau sudah diberi tahu Shika! Sama saja kau curang, kan tidak adil!"

Sakura kembali tersenyum senang. "Dia bilang setelah aku menutup telepon kita semalam."

"Tidak bisa. Kau curang!"

"Ya sudah, kalau mau ambil saja. Dia bukan tipeku sih."

"Ayo kalian berdua! Mau masuk kelas tidak?"

Ino dan Sakura mengikuti Shikamaru menuju kelas sambil berdebat tentang 'The Prince' dan anak baru seakan merekalah yang akan mendapat kedua laki-laki yang, mungkin akan jadi, terpopuler di sekolah mereka. Dan tentunya melupakan satu hal.

Hanya satu hal kecil…

"Jadi namanya Naruto," seorang gadis pirang panjang menyeringai. "He's mine."

* * *

A/N: Gaje kah? Temanya tentang Naruto dan high-school-life nya. So if it's too bad would you please tell me what I have to do, senpai? Readers? Write your own review, critics below! Arigatou.


	2. Dua Kali

"Kau lihat tadi? Anak baru itu menolong Sakura!" seru seorang siswa laki-laki pada temannya ketika berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"Hah, apanya yang spesial?" sahut temannya itu.

"Dia seorang Uzumaki, baka!"

"Lalu?"

Siswa tadi mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak tahu Uzumaki itu siapa? Mereka bisa beli seluruh gedung sekolah ini kalau mereka mau. Bahkan kalau perlu seluruh kekayaan si Uchiha itu bisa mereka beli."

Anak laki-laki dan temannya itu berbelok ke kanan menuju ke galeri gedung kelas dua. "Sakura sungguh beruntung dia jadi pengalaman pertama si Uzumaki itu saat masuk ke Konoha SHS," lanjut anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Kau ini sok tahu."

Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berada di belakang mereka menyimak dalam diam. 'Oh, jadi Naruto-kun pindah ke sini?'

* * *

WARNING: This fanfiction may contain inappropriate words and adult things. Readers whom age under the specified story rating are not allowed.

Some typo, OOC type of characters, AU is the part of this fanfiction.

* * *

Standard disclaimer applied

RED

A Flo Deveraux's creation

* * *

"_Pig_, kita tidak dipindah, sekelas lagi!" seru Sakura senang setelah melihat daftar pembagian kelas yang terpajang di papan mading gedung kelas dua Konoha Senior High.

Ino dan Sakura, saking senangnya mereka berdua berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat.

Shikamaru mendengus. Ia melihat daftar pembagian kelas yang terpampang. Sesaat setelah menemukan namanya ia menoleh ke Sakura dan Ino. Sekali lagi ia mendengus,"Merepotkan."

"Jadi kau sekelas dengan siapa, Shika?" tanya sebuah suara bass milik Kiba Inuzuka dari belakang Shikamaru.

"Dua anak merepotkan itu, si Lee, kau, Shino, Gaara dan si anak baru. Sama seperti kemarin, hanya saja Sasuke dipindah ke kelas E."

"Baguslah. Kau tahu nama anak baru itu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Ada Lee juga ya? Akan sangat merepotkan nih," celetuk Kiba. "Lagian ngapain sih kelasnya pakai acara dipindah segala?"

"Banyak yang ikut program _extraordinary class_ jadi perlu diatur ulang."

_Extraordinary Class_ atau kelas E adalah program kelas khusus yang diadakan untuk siswa kelas setelah musim panas berakhir. Sebelum liburan, semua siswa yang mendaftar akan disortir untuk dapat bergabung. Mereka yang lolos akan diberitahu melalui e-mail saat liburan musim panas dan masuk ke dalam daftar kelas 2E. Kelas yang sama penghuninya sampai mereka naik kelas nanti.

Program ini memberi tambahan ekstra materi pelajaran kepada siswanya untuk mempersiapkan mereka kuliah di univertas luar negeri. Secara harfiah program ini tidak mempengaruhi perubahan kelas, namun karena jumlah anak yang masuk kelas E bertambah dari tahun lalu, kelas perlu diatur ulang agar siswa yang tergabung dalam kelas tertentu sama kemampuannya. Salah satu strategi dewan sekolah tahun ini untuk membuat siswanya saling berkompetisi.

Kiba mengabsen deretan nama-nama siswa yang ada di kelas E. "Sasuke itu juga ya? Sombong sekali dia."

"Setuju denganmu," sahut Shikamaru.

"Kau sekelas dengan kita juga, Shika?" tanya Ino bersemangat.

Shikamaru memasukkan tangannya ke dalam katong,"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kok sepertinya, sih?"

Shikamaru berjalan menuju kelas 2C tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang nyeloteh di belakangnya.

* * *

"Naruto adalah siswa pindahan dari London. Karena keluarganya kembali ke Jepang ia juga akhirnya kembali ke Jepang. Benar Naruto?" tanya Kurenai-sensei. Naruto si anak baru itu mengangguk. "Katakan halo pada teman-temanmu!"

"Halo semuanya!"

"Halo Naruto!" sahut semua siswi perempuan di kelas itu dengan mata mereka yang berbinar-binar.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh duduk di bangku itu, Naruto."

"Arigatou, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto berjalan menuju kursi di belakang Kiba dan di seberang Ino.

"Hai, Naruto," bisik Ino genit.

Naruto tersenyum aneh. "Halo…?"

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino," lanjut Naruto.

Shikamaru yang duduk di kursi di belakang Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Dasar centil."

"Shut up, Shika!" sahut Ino pelan karena kesal.

"Oke sekarang kita mulai pelajaran," guru Kurenai mengumumkan.

Dua jam pelajaran matematika di pagi hari bukan awal yang bagus menurut para siswa. Naruto menopang dagunya dan mencatat tulisan papan tulis guru Kurenai, tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi seseorang yang duduk di belakang Ino memandanginya. Penasaran. Sakura menatap punggung Naruto dan sebuah memori tentang paa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru semalam muncul di kepala Sakura.

"_Aku tidak tahu namanya yang jelas dia berasal dari keluarga Uzumaki. Anak Minato Namikaze."_

"_Minato Namikaze? Kalau tidak salah dia billionaire itu kan?"_

"_Kau benar. Tapi karena keluarga istrinya yang membuatnya seperti sekarang anak mereka bermarga Uzumaki. Kudengar anak itu multi-talent dan sedikit hiperaktif. Yah, siapa yang tahu?"_

_Sakura bangkit dan duduk bersila di samping Shikamaru. "Aku tahu selama ini kau ingin menjadi model, Sakura. Ibu anak baru besok adalah pemilik majalah Tokyo Times."_

_Sakura tercengang,"Pemilik? Itu berarti…"_

"_Ya. Kantor ayahku itu milik Namikaze Corporation yang mengurus langsung Tokyo Time."_

"_Oh, aku tahu rencanamu! Lalu apa keuntungannya buatmu?"_

"_Anggap saja itu hadiah dari seorang sahabat. Tapi…" Shikamaru menutup matanya. Sakura memincingkan kepala. "Bantu aku mendapatkan Ino."_

Sakura masih terus memikirkan percakapannya semalam. Itu berarti dia harus menyingkirkan Sasuke dari benak seorang Ino Yamanaka. Ia kembali pada Kurenai-sensei. Matematika dan percakapan semalam berbaur menjadi satu dalam benaknya.

Semua siswa di kelas itu tampak sangat malas untuk kembali pada kenyataan bahwa mereka belajar matematika sekarang, bukan lagi menghirup udara liburan musim panas. Hanya Rock Lee yang sepertinya antusias dengan pelajaran ini. Kiba yang kelihatannya memperhatikan ternyata malah sempat-sempatnya memainkan handphone di laci mejanya.

_ TheInuzukaKiba Dear math, you have to many problems, solve it by yourself!_

Begitulah bunyi status twitter Kiba. Ternyata dia bukan satu-satunya yang sedang ber twitter-ria

_ sakuraa Agree RT_ _ TheInuzukaKiba Dear math, you have to many problems, solve it by yourself!_

_ Inopig Woot woot! Duduk di sebelah anak baru!_

_ TenTen Pasti kecentilan deh RT InoPig Woot woot! Duduk di sebelah anak baru!_

_ Inopig: TenTen kau iri ya?_

_ HyugaNeji Bosan nih…_

_ TheInuzukaKiba Hai Neji :* RT HyugaNeji Bosan nih…_

_ HyugaNeji: TheInuzukaKiba menjijikan -_-_

_ iamshika dasar homo! RT TheInuzukaKiba Hai Neji :* RT HyugaNeji Bosan nih…_

_ Kakashi_Hatake: Kalian! TheInuzukaKiba HyugaNeji iamshika sakuraa Inopig TenTen kembalilah mengikuti pelajaran._

Dan di waktu bersamaan siswa berbeda kelas yang sedang asyik tadi meng-log out twitter mereka. 'Guru Kakashi punya twitter?' pikir mereka secara bersamaan.

Dan akhirnya bel berbunyi, mengakhiri panjagnya perjuangan para siswa menahan kantuk dan bosan. Waktu istirahat.

Naruto merapikan buku-bukunya. Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Hey, Naruto, kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak?"

"Boleh."

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju kantin. Semua mata mencuri pandang ke arah mereka terutama saat mereka sampai di kantin. Mereka kemudian mengantre untuk membeli makanan. Setelah selesai mereka membawa semua jajanan itu ke sebuah satu set meja kursi yang selalu diduduki Shikamaru dan kelompoknya.

"Jadi kau anak baru itu?" celetuk seorang siswa berambut cokelat jabrik.

Shikamaru mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk duduk. "Naruto, perkenalkan, dia Kankurou kapten tim sepak bola sekolah. Dia murid kelas tiga bersama si Neji Hyuga, laki-laki di seberang itu. Yang berambut panjang."

Naruto menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati si Hyuga sedang menyantap isi kotak bentonya.

"Salam kenal, Kankurou!" kata Naruto sambil membuka kaleng soda yang ada di tangannya.

"Salam kenal juga, Uzumaki, eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Benar bukan itu margamu?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Iya, benar."

"Yo, Shika, Kankurou!" panggil seorang anak beralis tebal dari arah yang lumayan jauh tiba-tiba.

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang anak berlari dengan semangat yang berapi-api menuju mereka. "Siapa dia?"

Kankurou dan Shika mendengus bersamaan. "Itu Lee. Maklum ya, dia dipenuhi dengan…"

Lee merangkul Kankurou dari belakang dan duduk di sampingnya. Sontak Kankurou kaget. "...semangat muda. Sakit Lee!"

Lee hanya cengar-cengir sendiri. Kemudian dia kaget saat melihat Naruto duduk di hadapannya. Anak tersebut hampir terjengat jatuh kebelakang jika ia tidak berpegangan pada meja kantin. "Kau!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Kan tadi kita sudah bertemu di kelas? Kenapa kaget begitu?"

"Ah, tidak. Masih tidak percaya saja orang kaya sepertimu duduk di sini bersama kami."

Naruto tertawa. "Memangnya ada larangan aku tidak boleh duduk di sini?"

Lee menggeleng. "Tapi ada peraturan tidak tertulis kalau orang populer biasanya bersama mereka." Lee menunjuk gerombolan siswa dengan siswi-siswi di sekitar mereka yang histeris.

Shikamaru menyangga kepalanya di meja sambil menggeleng keheranan. "Memangnya mereka siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang berambut hitam dan sedang memegang ponsel itu Sasuke Uchiha. Tim inti basket, pintar, berbakat dalam musik dan yah, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Tampan," jelas Kankurou. Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Inuzuka Kiba, kapten tim basket. Anak yang menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala itu."

"Itu teman sekelas kita kan, em, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru.

"Nara. Shikamaru Nara."

"Shika?"

"Yah, itu nama kesayangan yang diberikan ceweknya, itu lho yang selalu bersama si Sakura," celetuk Lee asal.

"Oh, jadi kau kekasihnya Ino-"

"Bukan." Shikamaru lagi-lagi mendengus malas.

Naruto kembali memandangi kelompok siswa populer itu. "Nah, kalau yang paling pendek di antara mereka ada _shooter _tim basket, Sasori. Di sebelahnya adalah Deidara, Shino dan Suigetsu, teman satu kelasku."

"Mereka semua tim basket inti?" Kankurou mengangguk. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

"Ya. Kau kan kapten tim sepak bola, kenapa tidak bergabung?"

"Popularitas bagiku tidak penting. Lagi pula basket sekolah ini payah semenjak Lee keluar."

Lee tertunduk, memandangi kotak bentonya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?"

Shikamaru memandang temannya yang beralis tebal itu. "Menurut mereka Lee tidak bisa seperti mereka."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak bisa bermain basket dengan baik dan tentunya, tidak bisa mengikuti gaya hidup mereka."

Naruto menoleh ke Lee yang hanya memainkan isi kotak bentonya dengan sumpit. "Sudahlah Lee, lupakan mereka! Kau punya kami!" hibur Kankurou sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Lee.

Beberapa saat kemudian dua orang lagi bergabung dengan Naruto dan yang lain di meja itu. Salah satunya adalah perempuan. "Apa kau sudah cerita tentang si Ratu sekolah, Kankurou?" tanya seorang yang perempuan.

"Belum."

"Hai, Uzumaki-san. Namaku Temari, saudara kembar Kankurou dan ini adik kami Gaara."

"Panggil Naruto saja."

"Salam kenal Naruto."

"Iya," sahut Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Aneh ya satu kelas dengan anak dari paman Namikaze?" sahut Gaara ramah.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Gaara bingung. "Eh?"

Gaara dan Temari tersenyum. "Ayah kami bekerja jadi direktur di salah satu cabang perusahaan ayahmu," jelas Gaara.

"Oh, begitu. Aku senang bisa bertemu kalian kalau begitu!" Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri tidak tahu persis berapa jumlah perusahaan yang dimiliki ayahnya dan di mana saja ayahnya membuka cabang. Yang jelas, ibunya merupakan seorang model dan perancang baju yang kini mendirikan majalah terpopuler, Tokyo Time. "Aku permisi sebentar, mau beli _pretzel_."

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah stand yang menyediakan beberapa makanan ringan. Ia membeli sebungkus _pretzel_ dan kemudian bermaksud untuk kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Saat berbalik ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis yang membawa nampan penuh dengan makanan dan membuat semua yang ada di atas nampan itu jatuh ke lantai sementara gadis yang membawa terpleset air jus yang tumpah. "Aduh!"

Naruto secara refleks menarik tangan gadis itu agar tidak jatuh, tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Naruto ikut terpleset dan jatuh sementara gadis yang tangannya ia tarik tadi jatuh dan menindih dirinya.

Naruto meringis kesakitan dan matanya menyipit. Sementara Sakura, gadis yang seharusnya ada di posisi Naruto sekarang –terjatuh, berada di atasnya. Naruto membuka mata. Mereka berdua membeku. _Ocean blue_ bertermu _emerald_. Canggung, namun tidak ada satupun dari tubuh mereka yang bergerak. Jarak bibir ber-_lipgloss _semangka Sakura tidak lebih dari sesenti dari milik Naruto. Sakura dapat merasakan detak jantung Naruto karena posisi tangan kanannya sekarang di atas dada kiri Naruto. Tangan kirinya masih berada di genggaman Naruto. Nafas hangat laki-laki itu meniup-niup wajahnya yang semakin memanas. Sementara kedua kaki jenjangnya berada di antara kedua kaki Naruto.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka tertegun melihat kejadian itu. Beberapa di antara mereka tidak segan untuk mengabadikan kejadian itu dengan kamera ponsel, sementara Sai, seorang anggota jurnalis sekolah memotret mereka dengan kameranya.

Pancaran sinar _flash_ kamera Sai membuat kedua insan tersebut buyar dari lamunan mereka. "Sampai kapan kau mau di posisi itu, Sakura?" tanya sebuah suara sinis yang diiringi gelak tawa pelan dari siswa-siswa yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya, ia berdiri diikuti Naruto yang sekarang duduk mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" tanyanya pada Sakura yang sedang dibantu teman-temannya berdiri.

"K-Kau ingat namaku?"

"Kau kan teman sekelasku. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Terimakasih," Sakura tersenyum. "Lagi," tambahnya. Dua kali dalam sehari Naruto menyelamatkannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura membungkukkan badan dan membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Terimakasih."

Sakura kemudian membereskan kekacauan yang ada. Siswa yang lain saling berbisik tentang kejadian barusan. Naruto kembali ke teman-temannya.

"Wah, enak ya punya kesempatan seperti tadi."

'Suara itu' batin Sakura. Ia menengadah, memastikan sang pemilik suara. "Apa mau mu, Shion?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Apa ya? Merebut pacarmu?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian bangkit membawa seluruh sampah makanan yang tadi tercecer. "Awas aku mau lewat!"

Shion menghalangi jalan Sakura. Ia kemudian berbisik di telinga Sakura. "Naruto Uzumaki adalah… milikku."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sakura berjalan melewati sisi lain Shion, meninggalkan musuh bebuyutannya itu dalam diam.

* * *

Gaara dan Shikamaru tertawa renyah saat melihat wajah kesakitan Naruto. "Setidaknya bukan badak yang menimpamu, Naruto," sahut Gaara.

"Bertaruh kalau sakitmu sebanding dengan Sakura yang menimpa tubuhmu!" kata Shikamaru.

"Wah, kau beruntung ya ditimpa Sakura!" Lee menyambung dan matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat Naruto.

Kankurou mengamati apa yang terjadi setelah Naruto pergi. "Naruto, kau tahu gadis itu?" Kankurou menunjuk Shion dengan wajahnya.

Naruto sangat terkejut ketika mendapati seorang gadis yang dikenalnya sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. "Dia…"

Kankurou semakin penasaran. "Sepertinya dia mengancam Sakura setelah kejadian tadi, kukira dia pacarmu."

Naruto terdiam. Ia membuka bungkus _pretzel_ nya, mengambil satu dari isinya dan memakan kudapan itu. "Bukan."

Semua orang yang ada di meja itu melirik Naruto ketika nada suaranya merendah. "Dia adalah kandidat tunanganku."

"You gotta be kidding me," sahut Temari tidak percaya. "Shion? Makhluk itu? Tapi bagaimana?"

Naruto membalas tatapan penasaran Temari. "Nenek dari ibuku merupakan orang yang memegang teguh tradisi Jepang, seperti _ikebana _dan upacara minum teh karena latar belakang keluarga kami yang, yah, bisa dibilang well-brought family." Naruto kembali memasukkan kudapan ke dalam mulutnya. "Shion adalah satu dari banyak kandidat yang dipersiapkan nenek untuk jadi tunanganku nantinya."

"Dan kau setuju punya calon seperti itu?" celetuk Lee asal.

"Menurutmu?"

"Iya."

"Tidak, Lee. Aku tidak suka sifatnya," jawab Naruto memberi alasan. Ia menaruh _pretzel_ nya di atas meja kemudian menopang kepalanya pada dagu. "Sayangnya aku tidak tahu dia bersekolah di sini."

* * *

Sakura melirik jam berkali-kali selagi tangan kanannya masih menunggu seseorang untuk menjawab panggilannya di telepon. Hari sudah semakin sore, dirinya dan Ino barusaja selesai dari latihan cheerleaders. Ia seharusnya sudah pulang dengan adiknya sekarang. Namun orang yang ditunggu belum juga datang.

"_Moshi-moshi, nee-san?_"

"Konohamaru, kemana saja kau. Aku sudah kering nih menunggumu!" suara di seberang sana mengutarakan berbagai alasan kenapa ia tidak bisa menjemput _nee-san_ nya.

"Ah, kau ini! Sudah sore, tidak ada bis yang lewat. Kalau aku pulang kau harus tanggung jawab!" Sakura menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya. Ia menggerutu berkali-kali sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri siapa tahu ada kendaraan umum lewat. Bus kota melewati dirinya satu persatu dan tidak ada yang berhenti. Itu tandanya bus tersbut penuh dengan penumpang. Sementara hari semakin sore dan kendaraan umum seperti bus mulai jarang.

Ia memilih naik MRT kalau saja stasiunnya dekat dengan sekolah dan dirinya punya tenaga untuk menuju stasiun itu.

TIN TIN

Tiba-tiba suara klakson menarik perhatiannya. Mobil yang tadi pagi ia lihat parkir mulus di depannya seiring dengan dibukanya kaca. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Butuh tumpangan, Sakura?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau sudah menye-"

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. "Biar kuantar," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura yang kebetulan sekali membutuhkan tumpangan akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto dan lagi, Naruto menyelamatkan harinya.

Keheningan menjalar di antara mereka ketika perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura. Setelah Sakura memberiathu alamat rumahnya mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi sebelum akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana latihanmu?"

"Kau tahu?"

Naruto menginjak pedal rem nya ketika lampu merah menyala. "Kau masih memakai seragam cheerleaders, Sakura."

Sakura melihat pakaiannya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ia tertawa renyah dan perjalanan pulang mereka diisi serangkaian percakapan tentang Sakura dan team cheerleadersnya.

"Sudah sampai, nona," kata Naruto ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah sederhana keluarga Haruno.

"Arigatou, Naruto." Naruto kemudian melesat keluar untuk membukakan pintu Sakura.

"Silakan!" ia berlagak seakan membukakan pintu mobil untuk seorang tuan putri.

"Kau mau mampir?"

"Tidak lain kali saja," jawab Naruto masih dengan menyungingkan senyuman.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu."

"Oke, bye!"

"Bye!" Sakura melambaikan tangan dan melihat mobil Naruto pergi dari depan rumahnya. Saat ia akan masuk ke rumah ia mendapati seluruh anggota keluarganya melihat Sakura.

"Itu tadi pacarnya nee-san yaa?" tanya sang adik menggoda.

Ibunya langsung memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita sih kalau kau punya kekasih setampan itu?"

"I-Ibu! Dia bukan pacarku tahu!"

* * *

A/N : Yap! Ini baru permulaan dan masih mengambil setting di sekolah. Oh ya, judul fanfic ini sendiri RED yang artinya apa yang nanti akan Sakura alami itu tentang pengalaman yang mengeksplorasi rasa jatuh cinta, jealously, intense frustration, perasaan bingung ala anak remaja. Not a blue feeling, not beige, not black, not white but red. Red kata lain dari "campur aduk". Flo lebih bisa ngedefinisiinnya pake bahasa inggris karena judulnya sendiri ngambil dari lagunya Taylor Swift (Red) jadi kalau di bahasa Indonesiakan malah bingung -_-

Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih banyak membahas tentang latar belakang keluarga Naruto dan kemungkinan besar akan ada NaruShion moment.

YOSH! Thanks atas review dan kritiknya senpai sekalian! Ada ide? Ada saran? Ada kritik? Review! Log in or not? Tetap bisa review kan? Semakin banyak yang mereview, mungkin akan semakin cepat update! Arigatou.


	3. Terlambat?

WARNING: This fanfiction may contain harsh words and adult things. Readers whom age under the specified story rating are not allowed.

Some typo, OOC type of characters, AU is the part of this fanfiction.

* * *

Standard disclaimer applied

RED

A Flo Deveraux's creation

* * *

Seorang pria dewasa yang berbalut kimono memandangi anak laki-lakinya –yang memakai kimono juga, dengan seksama. Ia menghembuskan nafas ketika melihat anaknya itu masih sibuk dengan _iPhone_ nya sedari tadi. Wajah putranya menampilkan raut kesal dan malas setiap kali mereka berada di rumah khas Jepang itu. Tidak ada satu pun pemandangan yang buruk di sekitar rumah itu. Kalau bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata rumah itu bagaikan surga seperti di cerita orang-orang, indah dan damai. Entah hal apa yang ada di dunia ini membuat Naruto, putranya, selalu bersikap seperti itu setiap mereka mengunjungi rumah neneknya sendiri.

Minato Namikaze, laki-laki berkulit cerah yang merupakan ayah Naruto memijit keningnya yang mulai pening. Memikirkan anaknya sepuluh kali lebih sulit daripada memikirkan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak bermaksud melakukan semua ini kepada anaknya. Namun apa yang dapat ia lakukan ketika harus berhadapan langsung dengan ibu mertuanya? Tidak ada. Naruto masih muda, terlalu muda bahkan, untuk berpikir tentang siapa yang akan jadi pendampingnya kelak.

Pria berambut kuning itu mengeluh dalam hati. Ia hanya ingin Naruto bahagia semenjak dirinya tidak sering menghabiskan waktu dengan putra semata wayangnya itu. Setidaknya ia ingin melihat Naruto yang selalu berapi-api untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Ia tidak pernah melihat sang putra yang hiperaktif semenjak dua minggu yang lalu kembali ke Jepang.

Ia mengusap wajahnya, memandangi Naruto lagi. Dan lagi anak itu masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sembari tangan lainnya yang bebas menopang berat kepala di pipi.

"Naruto?" suara Minato memecah kesunyian.

"Hm?" tanya Naruto balik tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kea rah ayahnya.

Sekali lagi, dengan pelan sekali Minato menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti ini."

Naruto mengunci layar ponselnya dan memasukkan benda putih itu ke dalam saku kimononya. Ia memandang ke depan, ke sebuah kebun yang sangat hijau sehingga membuat udara yang sungguh segar di lingkungan rumah itu. "Ayah tahu aku tidak suka."

Minato terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan kepada anak ini. Dalam hati bersungut-sungut tentang ke manakah istrinya? Kenapa lagi-lagi dia yang harus membujuk Naruto?

Pria yang merupakan versi asli dari sosok Naruto itu berdiri. Mendekatkan dirinya pada salah satu pilar rumah. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada.

"Kau sayang ayah, Naruto?"

Naruto yang masih melamun menjawab santai,"Ayah sayang aku?"

Minato menoleh ke arah anaknya, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam ruang dari lengan kimononya. "Dengan segenap hati ayah," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sayang ayahmu ini kan?"

"Iya," jawab Naruto setengah hati.

"Kalau begitu masuklah ke dalam!" suruhnya lembut.

Naruto sama sekali tidak beranjak dari kursi bambunya. "Kalau sayang kenapa ayah mendukung nenek?"

Minato kembali membelakangi Naruto. Menatap langit jingga yang ada di atas rumah itu. "Ayah.. tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Kenapa sih harus ayah yang mengalah?"

"Kau selalu mengerti kenapa margamu adalah Uzumaki dan bukan Namikaze. Kau selalu mengerti apa yang keluarga ibumu perjuangkan untuk ayah dan kehidupan kita, kan, Naruto? Ayah tidak mungkin seperti sekarang, dan kau, kau belum pasti hidup serba berkecukupan tanpa keluarga besar ini."

Naruto mendengus malas. Lagi-lagi cara itu. Jurus andalan ayahnya untuk merayu Naruto yang sedang ngambek. "Aku tahu, ayah."

"Kalau begitu, pergi dan temui gadis itu. Minta maaf lah kepada nenekmu."

Naruto mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya secara kasar, frustasi. Ia berdiri menghadap ayahnya. "Tidak mau!"

Minato berbalik menghadap anaknya. Ia menatap kedua safir biru yang penuh dengan amarah itu dalam-dalam. "Ayah mohon, Naruto. Ayah juga tidak mau melakukan ini padamu, buatlah sekali-sekali nenek bangga padamu!"

Naruto semakin kesal. Jadi selama ini neneknya tidak pernah bangga pada dirinya?

"You will never know how much I hate this, dad!" Naruto berteriak.

Tenggorokan Minato tercekat ketika putranya membantah. "Naruto-"

"Baa-chan will never know what I'm feeling! Neither you nor mom. This is why I hate being here! This is why I hate come back to Japan! This is why I prefer London than my own home town! Because no one understand me," kebiasaan Naruto berbahasa Inggris setelah lama tinggal di London muncul. Ia sama sekali merasa tidak perlu memakai bahasa dari negara di mana ia lahir sendiri. Ia merasa muak dengan semua yag ia alami di sini. Ia ingin kembali ke London dan melupakan semua seandainya ia bisa.

Minato terpancing emosi. "Don't you dare talking to your father like that!" ancamnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke depan wajah Naruto.

"My father isn't a person who will let me do this!"

Minato kemudian melunak. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Jika ia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya bagaimana bisa ia mengendalikan emosi Naruto?

"Naruto, dengarkan ayah!"

"I'm tired, dad. I hate this and you know that!"

Minato mencoba meraih anaknya tetapi Naruto menepis tangan pria itu. "Can I get the hell out of here? Can I go back to London?" suara Naruto mulai bergetar.

"Naruto, ayah minta maaf. Dengarkan ayah dulu sebentar!"

"Nothing else you can say, dad."

Minato memegang kedua pundak anaknya. "Lihat, semuanya memang sulit. Ayah tahu. Tetapi ayah harus terpaksa membuat seorang remaja membuat keputusan orang dewasa, Naruto. Ini memang tidak menyenangkan, hanya saja nenekmu lah alasan mengapa kau ada di dunia ini. Beliau adalah alasan mengapa kau terlahir dan menjadi anak yang selalu ayah banggakan, bukan karena kau adalah anak tunggal, tetapi karena kau adalah Naruto, anak ayah yang kuat."

Minato tersenyum ketika Naruto mulai mendengarkan.

"Menurut baa-chan kau lah cucunya yang istimewa, karena itulah ia sampai memikirkan masa depanmu. Ya, anggap saja ini semua upaya baa-chan untuk membuat masa depanmu terencana. Dia mencintaimu, Naruto. Tolong, hargai itu!"

Naruto termenung. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Minato-sama!" Minato menoleh dan mendapati seorang pelayan rumah sedang membungkukan badan ke arahnya. "Tsunade-sama menunggu anda dan Naruto-obocchama."

"Kami segera datang."

Minato kemudian melihat kembali putranya dengan tatapan meyakinkan. "Tolong ayah ya, Naruto."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia menyeret langkah kakinya ogah-ogahan, menggeser pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Minato. Mereka menuju ke ruang tamu. Seperti dugaan Naruto, neneknya sudah memberi pandangan ingin membunuh ke arahnya. Ia kemudian melihat ibunya dan juga seorang gadis yang matanya berkilauan saat melihat sosok Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

Naruto kemudian duduk di samping ibunya.

"Tidak sopan meninggalkan tamu, Naruto," kata neneknya datar.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. "Baa-chan, aku minta maaf."

"Kau harusnya bersyukur Shion-ojousama mau memaklumi mu."

Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, maaf ya Shion-chan," ungkapnya pada Shion.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang sepunggung itu berbunga-bunga hatinya ketika Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya ditambah dengan embel-embel _chan_. "Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun!" jawabnya manis dan semangat.

"Shion-san, kau sekarang boleh bersenang-senang dengan Naruto," kata nenek Naruto mengijinkan.

Shion langsung saja menghambur ke arah Naruto dan bergelantungan di lengan anak laki-laki itu. Naruto yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah saja meskipun air wajahnya terpatri jelas bahwa ia risih.

Sore itu terpaksa Naruto menghabiskan waktunya bersama Shion.

* * *

"Shikamaruuuu!"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara yang membentur dinding kelas dan membuatnya bergema. Naruto. Setelah ada satu bulan di sini ternyata bocah berambut pirang itu sudah semakin akrab saja dengan Shikamaru.

Setiap pagi, apa lagi kalau belum mengerjakan PR, teman-temannya sekelas harus tabah mendengar suaranya yang memekakan telinga ketika memanggil Shikamaru.

Sakura memandangi bocah itu dengan seksama ketika Naruto berdiri di samping Shikamaru yang berjarak dua meja, membelakanginya. Anak itu cepat sekali bergaul dan cepat sekali menampakkan sifat aslinya yang konyol, cerewet, suka mengganggu. Sakura hanya heran kenapa hal itu semua tidak mengurangi seorangpun dari penggemarnya. Bahkan hari ke hari malah semakin banyak siswi-siswi yang masuk ke dalam daftar Naruto _fans club_.

Penggemar Naruto memang tidak salah ketika mereka menilai fisik Naruto. Atletik, tinggi dan… _Manis?_ Pikir Sakura. Hanya saja bagi Sakura, Sasuke lebih menarik ketimbang Naruto.

Ia masih memandangi punggung Naruto sambil melamun hingga beberapa saat.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau naksir Naruto, _forehead_?"

Sakura terbuyar dari lamunannya ketika suara Ino menggelitik telinganya. "Kyaaa! Menjauhlah, Ino!"

Ino menarik kursi di seberang Sakura. "Dia manis juga kalau pakai seragam hari Jumat."

"Hah, jangan merayuku! Aku tidak akan tergoda dengan siapa pun yang lebih jelek dari Sasuke!"

"Relakan saja Sasuke untukku, lagipula kau cocok dengannya kok!" celetuk Ino bersemangat.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Hey, _pig_, dengar ya. Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha, milikku."

Ino tampak berpikir sebentar,"Oke kalau begitu. Ku tantang kau!"

"Siapa takut?" sanggah Sakura. "Apa tantangannya?"

Ino mendekat ke arah Sakura dan berkata,"Siapa yang bisa mengajak Sasuke pergi ke pesta duluan dialah yang bisa memiliki Sasuke-kun."

"Pesta?"

Ino mendengus kesal. Tidak seperti dirinya Sakura bukan merupakan tipe orang yang _update_ tentang gossip dan kabar yag beredar. "Setahuku tidak ada pesta kok."

"Aduh Sakura, kau ini memang tidak update ya?"

"Pesta apa sih?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Pesta…" Ino baru akan menjawab. Namun perhatian gadis itu langsung terfokus pada seorang berambut pirang yang diketahui Ino bahwa perempuan itu menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Gadis yang membuatnya tidak menyelesaikan kata-kata itu masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 2C tanpa basa-basi bersama dengan dua orang di belakangnya.

Mereka membawa tumpukan selebaran dan menaruh selebaran itu di atas meja. Shion, gadis yang paling dibenci oleh Sakura dan Ino itu melenggang menuju salah satu teman mereka, Naruto. Ia bergelanyut mesra di samping Naruto yang selalu disambut tatapan risih pria bermata _aquamarine_ itu.

"Hai Naruto-kun," sambut Shion manis.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto malas sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan kirinya dari pelukan Shion.

"Yah, kok kasar padaku sih? Padahal kemarin kita senang-senang lho."

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin membagikan pengumuman kok, sayang," lanjut Shion manja.

Naruto menarik lengannya kasar. "Eh? Kau tidak berhak memanggilku sayang tahu!"

"Kan kemarin Naruto-kun sudah memanggilku "chan", kenapa sekarang marah?"

"Karena ada nenek, jadi aku terpaksa saja."

"Kau lagi badmood ya? Yasudah deh. Kalau begitu langsung saja teman-teman!"

Ino memandang Shion yang naik ke salah satu kursi dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Mau apa lagi dia?"

"Perhatian!" semua siswa yang tadinya asyik berbicara langsung terambil alih perhatiannya ketika Shion berteriak. "Berhubung aku adalah ketua organisasi siswa, berkenaan dengan pemberian donasi untuk sekolah, kuumumkan bahwa akan diadakan pesta yang bertajuk pesta '_After Summer'_. Kostum? Resmi karena pesta ini akan dihadiri oleh dewan sekolah sekaligus orang tua kalian yang menjadi donatur. Kalian punya waktu tiga minggu untuk mencari pasangan," Shion mengumumkan. Ia kemudian turun dari kursi ketika kedua temannya selesai menempel selebaran di papan mading kelas.

Gadis itu pergi setelah ia memberi Naruto cium jauh.

"Oh, jadi itu pacarmu, Uzumaki?" tanya Kiba setelah melihat "aksi" Shion tadi.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "TIDAK!" sanggahnya cepat. "Sudah gila apa aku memilih dia?"

"Kau tidak gila kalau memilih ratu sekolah yang cantik seperti dia."

"Tapi dia bukan pacarku, Kiba!"

"Sudahlah akui saja!"

Sementara Naruto dan Kiba berdebat, Ino menunjuk selebaran yang baru saja tertempel di papan mading dengan ibu jarinya. "Pesta itu, Sakura."

Sakura menyeringai. "Ayo kita mulai tantangannya."

* * *

Sakura mengelap keringatnya berkali-kali sambil mengutuk sahabat genitnya yang tidak datang latihan karena harus pulang lebih awal. Duduk sendirian di tribun lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolahnya bukan merupakan ide bagus. Hanya saja ia belum dijemput oleh sang adik.

Namun tidak seburuk yang ia kira ketika melihat para anggota tim basket putra yang tadi latihan baru saja mengakhiri sesi mereka hari itu. Mata Sakura berbinar-binar ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang menegak habis isi botol minumnya bercucuran keringat.

Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur Ino tidak ada di situ. Kalau saja sang sahabat tidak harus mengganti jam les matematika yang ia batalkan minggu lalu, Sakura pasti kalah langkah dengan Ino. Si genit itu pasti langsung menuju Sasuke dan mengajaknya ke pesta dansa.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Sasuke yang berjalan menaiki anak tangga tribun dan menemukan Sakura yang melamun. Sakura menoleh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Kau habis latihan ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman lembut yang mampu membuat dunia menuju akhiratnya.

"I-Iya, kau sendiri juga kan?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Iya. Akan ada pertandingan lagi beberapa minggu ke depan jadi aku harus mempersiapkannya," jelas Sasuke.

"Semoga saja bisa menang lagi ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum lembut, senyuman kedua yang dapat membuat isi dunia ini terdiam dan menatap laki-laki tampan di hadapan Sakura itu. "Iya, doakan saja ya?"

"B-Baik," Sakura salah tingkah.

"Duluan ya, Sakura," Sasuke melambaikan tangan kemudian hampir berlalu.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sakura. "Mmm, ano, k-kau sudah dengar tentang pesta dansa?"

Sasuke tersenyum, lagi. "Iya. Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

Jantung Sakura berdegup dengan kencang. Otaknya terus memerintahkah si mata untuk tidak menangkap pandangan Sasuke. "S-Sebenarnya sih aku ingin mengajakmu."

Raut wajah Sasuke seketika berubah jadi terkejut. "Tentang itu…"

"Ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku sudah diajak orang lain, Sakura." Sakura terdiam. Terlambat. Dirinya sangat terlambat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," katanya lesu.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri dalam diam.

Emerald Sakura mengiringi kepergian Sasuke. Siapa gadis beruntung yang menjadi pasangan Sasuke itu? Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ada rasa yang tidak mengenakkan hatinya sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga ia kalah cepat dengan dengan siapa pun gadis yang menjadi pasangan Sasuke.

Sejak setahun lalu Sakura menunggu momen ini untuk mengajak Sasuke pergi. Mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu, mengajaknya ke pesta dansa dan berakhir dengan kisah romantis mereka. _Fairy tale is fairy tale_. Hal itu sepertinya hanya akan terjadi di benak Sakura.

Sakura menaruh seluruh beban tubuhnya di atas kursi tribun dan menghelas napas panjang. Ia tertunduk menyesal. Ah, sepertinya ia tidak akan berhasil mengajak Sasuke pergi. Ia mengacak poninya pelan.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang sedih?" Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Halo!" sapanya. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sakura kemudian melepas _headset_ yang menutupi telinganya, membiarkan benda itu menggantung pada lehernya.

"Kurasa aku tahu perempuan yang diajak Sasuke."

Sakura terkejut. _Diajak? _Batinnya. "Tapi tadi Sasuke bilang seseorang yang mengajaknya."

"Iya, aku mendengar teman-temannya menyorakinya setelah Sasuke berhasil mengajak gadis itu pergi." Naruto menoleh ke Sakura. "Kurasa ia hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sakura. Setidaknya tidak ada yang menang tantangan ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Sebelum jam pulang tadi kudengar Ino berdebat dengan Shikamaru tentang tantangan kalian." Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di sandaran kursi tribun. "Sepertinya tadi itu kesempatan emas, bukan?"

"Yah, kau benar," jawab Sakura sambil keheranan melihat Naruto di lapangan basket sore itu. "Kau tidak pulang, Naruto?"

"Tidak, nanti saja. Aku bosan di rumah."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Aku yakin rumahmu seperti istana, kenapa kau malah bosan?"

"Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku melihat anak-anak cheerleaders yang cantik-cantik latihan."

Sakura terbelalak. Pipi Sakura memerah mendengar Naruto menyatakan hal itu.

"Bukan kah Shion lebih cantik ya?"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura hanya memandangi orang di sampingnya itu, tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Bagiku sih, dia tidak cantik."

"Kalau begitu, mereka yang menjuluki Shion ratu sekolah salah ya?"

"Yah, aku tidak tahu. Shion bukan tipeku sih."

"Lalu seperti apa tipe mu?"

Naruto menatap langit-langit lapangan basket itu dengan gaya sedang berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Seperti apa ya? Pintar, menerimaku apa adanya?" Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, yang jelas aku suka perempuan yang bergabung di tim cheerleaders."

DEG!

Pipi Sakura kembali memerah saat Naruto berkata seperti itu. Apakah jangan-jangan Sakura adalah tipe Naruto?

"Yah, mungkin gadis sepertimu, Sakura," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"K-Kau yakin?"

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Kau ini…" Naruto membungkukan badannya ke depan. "Aku hanya becanda. Mencoba menghiburmu."

BUGH!

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura meninju lengan kanan Naruto.

"Aw! Sakit tahu!" teriak Naruto meringis sambil mengelus-elus lengannya. "Aku kan mencoba menghiburmu!"

"Itu namanya menggoda tahu! Gara-gara kau aku jadi ke-geeran!"

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Sampai tersipu dua kali ya? Wajahmu menggelikan saat pipimu memerah tadi."

BUGHH!

Tinju Sakura untuk kedua kalinya mendarat di lengan kanan Naruto. "Sakit, Sakura!"

"Awas kau ya!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto tersenyum, sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang sakit. "Sudah tidak sedih, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Oke. Begini saja, kalau kau masih kepikiran Sasuke bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku?"

Sakura menengok ke arah Naruto malas. "Kau mengerjaiku sekarang mengajakku kencan?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

Sakura tampak berpikir. Ia kemudian melihat ponselnya yang bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat yang menyatakan bahwa seseorang tidak dapat menjeputnya membuat Sakura harus menjawab,"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu."

Naruto kemudian beranjak berdiri dan mengajak Sakura untuk menuju parkiran mobil.

* * *

_Namikaze Estate_

Sebuah tulisan besar menyapa Naruto dan Sakura saat memasuki gapura sebuah perkebunan. Naruto kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir. Ia dan Sakura kemudian keluar mobil dan menuju ke sebuah _lobby_. Sakura hanya takjub melihat lingkungan di sekitarnya yang dipenuhi dengan hijau-hijauan.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-sama!" sapa seorang wanita berpakaian rapi ala kantor, hem putih berbalut blazer plus celana panjang hitam. Di dada sebelah kirinya tergantung name-tag bertuliskan "Excecutive Manager: Shizune".

"Konichiwa, Shizune-san!" balas Naruto ceria.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu," kata wanita bernama Shizune itu senang. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Pacarmu?" bisiknya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Shizune sambil tertawa salah tingkah. "B-Bukan, Shizune-san. Aku hanya berusaha menghiburnya. Jadi kupikir, ini tempat yang tepat."

Shizune menarik badannya ke belakang sambil tersenyum jahil. "Oh, jadi begitu…"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, sweatdrop. "Eh?"

"Kebetulan sekali kau membawa nona cantik ini ke sini. Kami sedang panen, mmm?"

"Ah, Sakura. Sakura Haruno," jawab Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"…Haruno-san. Berhubung kau adalah tamu spesial Naruto-sama, kau bisa memetik stroberi sesuka hatimu," terang Shizune sambil menekankan kata 'tamu spesial'. Wanita berambut hitam dan pendek itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk menikmati kebun yang merupakan salah satu properti milik ayah Naruto.

Sakura sangat puas dengan pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Rambutnya yang pink kontras dengan warna merah buah stroberi yang sedang panen. Ah, stroberi. Favoritnya. Jujur saja ini baru pertamakali Sakura melihat langsung kebun buah favoritnya itu.

"Kau suka, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Terimakasih, Naruto. Aku jadi lebih baik."

"Sama-sama," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Jemari lentik Sakura menyentuh salah satu stroberi yang sudah memerah. Nampaknya buah itu sudah matang.

"Petik saja yang itu," komando Naruto.

Sakura kemudian memegang buah kecil itu dan memilin rantingya sampai patah. Iya kemudian mendekatkan ujung bibir merah mudanya ke stroberi yang baru saja ia petik. Sakura kemudian menggigit ujung buah itu. Manis, asam, segar. Tiga rasa yang kemudian mememenuhi kerongkongannya. Sakura lalu memakan sisa buah yang ada di tangannya. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum puas dengan rasa buah yang dimakannya.

"Enak?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang kemudian juga melahap satu buah stroberi.

"Aku selalu suka buah ini." Naruto menyapu pandangan ke sekelilingnya. "Mereka selalu memberikan senyuman terbaik orang-orang yang sedang sedih."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Senyum seperti yang kau punya."

Sakura menoleh, mendapati Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

* * *

A/N:

Aarrgggh, ancur ya? Ngerasa jadi random gini *nangis di pojokan*

Sepertinya chapter 3 ini gajadi nonjolin si Uzumaki -_- Soalnya takut dijewer sama Rinzu15-san gara-gara ga nerima kritiknya, alias takut si Sakura tenggelam sama karakter yang lain.

Fic ini dibuat karena Flo kangen sama fic-fic Naruto yang sekolah SMA, apalagi yang ditulis sama author-author dengan tangan ajaib (?). Yah gatau deh kalau jadinya kayak gini *digebukin readers*

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi fic NaruSaku yang lagi on-the-way. Idenya Flo dapet dari film "Life As We Know It", masih tanda tanya besar mau di publish kapan. Saran?

YOSH! Buat semua yang sudah review dan klik favorite button, arigatou gozaimasu! Chapter 4? Setelah minna-san mengisi kotak review yah. Dattebayo!


	4. Help me, Sakura!

WARNING: This fanfiction may contain inappropriate words and adult things. Readers whom age under the specified story rating are not allowed.

Some typo, OOC type of characters, AU is the part of this fanfiction.

* * *

Standard disclaimer applied

RED

A Flo Deveraux's creation

* * *

Musim panas masih tega meninggalkan sisa-sisa suhunya yang membakar kulit hari itu. Gerah menyelimuti setiap sel di dalam tubuh sedangkan terik matahari berhasil menembus krim tabir surya yang dikenakan para siswi kelas 2C. Alam sepertinya memang tidak dapat dikalahkan, apalagi hanya oleh olesan krim tabir surya yang tidak seberapa.

Butiran peluh yang bercucuran dari kening para siswa yang sekarang sedang melakukan tes lari dua belas menit di lapangan sepak bola Konoha High pun semakin banyak. Masing-masing pasangan yang dibentuk mencoba untuk meraih putaran terbanyak mereka dalam waktu dua belas menit. Kini tinggal dua orang, pasangan terakhir yang harus berlomba meraih putaran terbanyak.

"Sementara aku menilai pasangan yang ini kalian segera masuk ke dalam stadion basket!" perintah Gai-sensei, sang guru olah raga. "Kalian kupersilakan latihan mendribble bola, lalu melakukan _shoot_ ke ring, materi penilaian minggu depan."

Guru mereka yang satu itu memang tidak pernah kenal lelah. Hal tersebut yang selalu ia ajarkan untuk muridnya. Selalu begini. Setelah tenaga banyak keluar, sensei kesayangan Lee itu tidak akan membiarkan mereka hanya duduk bersantai-santai. Ia selalu dipenuhi dengan semangat berapi-api setiap kali memulai jam pelajaran olah raga.

Sementara para siswanya ngos-ngosan dan dengan malas menyeret langkah mereka menuju lapangan basket, guru Gai menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas tribun lapangan sepakbola. Sepertinya guru tersebut tidak mau tahu tentang semua ocehan manja yang dikeluarkan siswinya ketika ia menyuruh mereka untuk _berlatih_.

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas mendecih. "Mendokusai," ucapnya malas.

"Kau harus banyak olah raga, Shikamaru! Jangan bermalas-malasan terus!" sahut Lee.

"Lee benar, badanmu tidak atletis," celetuk Ino mengejek.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Gadis pink yang mengekor langkah Ino mengeluarkan tisu dari kantongnya dan mengelap wajah pualamnya yang sudah bersimbah keringat. "Kenapa tidak langsung penilaian saja, sih? Menyebalkan!"

"Guru Gai tidak menyebalkan, Sakura! Dia adalah cerminan semangat masa muda!" teriak Lee dengan mata yang berapi-api.

Naruto kemudian merangkul temannya itu dari belakang. "Kau ini. Muda apanya? Jelas-jelas dia sudah tua."

"Kau tidak mengerti juga rupanya, Naruto! Guru Gai itu…" Lee kemudian menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai guru favoritnya itu.

Sementara Naruto memilih berjalan mendahului Lee dan berdiri di samping Sakura yang menghentikan langkahnya di depan kursi tim.

"Jangan dekat-dekat aku Naruto! Kau ini, banjir keringat tahu!" teriak Sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang berjarak hanya beberapa centi dari dirinya.

'_Dasar perempuan'_ batin Naruto.

Tapi Sakura benar. Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat kulitnya semakin lengket dan menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman.

Naruto kemudian berjalan menjauh. Memilih duduk di salah satu sisi kursi panjang yang merupakan kursi tim. Ia memandangi teman-teman laki-lakinya, terutama Kiba, yang sudah memamerkan kemampuannya bermain basket. Teman-teman perempuan Naruto hanya duduk-duduk di tribun bagian bawah dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka, berharap suhu badan mereka segera mendingin.

"Hei, Naruto! Ayo bergabung!" ajak seorang temannya.

Naruto memandang temannya itu sejenak, kemudian memilih untuk bergeleng kepala.

"Kau takut hah?" ledek Kiba.

Naruto sekilas menengadahkan kepalanya kemudian mengambil nafas. "Aku tidak ingin menambah keringatku," jawabnya tenang.

"Ah, kau ini. Dasar, pengecut!" ledek Kiba lagi.

"Kau tidak punya semangat gitu sih Naruto. Payah!" Lee memprovokatori.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa main basket," celetuk Gaara asal.

Naruto terpancing. '_Cih!'_ Pemuda berambut jabrik itu menyeringai. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri,"Kalian tidak memberiku pilihan lain."

Naruto kemudian melepas kaos olahraganya yang sudah basah karena keringat dan membuatnya tak lagi nyaman untuk dikenakan. Sontak semua pasang mata teman-teman perempuannya melotot, berpasang mata tertuju ke satu titik pandang. Sebagian di antara mereka ada yang berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Ino bersama teman-temannya seraya mengambil ponsel mereka untuk mengabadikan Naruto yang _shirtless_.

Naruto benar-benar melepas kaosnya. Memperlihatkan kulitnya yang terbakar sinar matahari dengan sempurna, membuatnya berwarna sawo matang. Kulit itu membalut otot-otot yang seolah mengukir tubuh bagian atas Naruto dan membuatnya semakin… seksi?

Oh, taruhan saja kalau siswi-siswi yang melihat Naruto saat itu sedang menahan diri mereka untuk tidak menggigit bibir, tidak mendesah atau sedang mempertahankan _underwear_ bagian bawah mereka untuk tetap kering.

Lengan kekarnya terlihat jelas, garis otot di perutnya juga terukir dan membentuk enam persegi simetris. Peluh yang masih menempel di tubuhnya memadukan kesempurnaan lekak-lekuk tubuh Naruto dengan warna tan pada kulitnya. Kontras.

Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan itu. Oke, baginya itu bukan suatu hal yang biasa. Ia bahkan sudah pernah melihat versi Sasuke. Namun gadis pink itu tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sedang menanggalkan kaos olahraganya –yang bahkan cuek dengan tatapan sekitar, adalah sempurna. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Naruto masuk ke ruang _gym_ sekolah, atau bermain bola, atau melakukan kegiatan olahraga lain kecuali pada saat pelajaran olahraga. Lalu bagaimana Naruto "mendapatkan" tubuh atletisnya itu?

Tentu saja! Untuk apa pula uang keluarga Uzumaki kalau bukan membelanjakannya sebuah stadion olahraga dan sebuah ruang _gym_ khusus untuk diletakkan di rumah? Naruto sama sekali tidak butuh fasilitas sekolah untuk memiliki tubuh yang diinginkan setiap anak laki-laki pada umurnya. Lagi pula anak itu sudah berumur 17 tahun dan sudah selayaknya dia melakukan _fitness_ serta menjaga tubuhnya untuk _stay-in-shape_.

Oke, laki-laki bertubuh tinggi plus atletis bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Silakan saja coba mendaftar untuk menjadi kekasih pemuda itu. Siapa tahu Anda beruntung.

Sakura masih berkutat dengan isi otaknya. Kini organ utama dari tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi informasi mengenai Uzumaki Naruto. Tentu dirinya masih ketagihan untuk menikmati pemandangan itu. Tidak sadar, sebuah rona merah pekat muncul di kedua pipi mulusnya.

Pandangan para teman perempuan sekelas Naruto bahkan sampai mengikuti gerakan-gerakan anak itu saat bermain basket. Berlari, mendribble bola, melakukan _jump shoot_, _free style_, mengoper bola, mengelabuhi tim lawan, melakukan _slamdunk_ dan sampai saat Naruto berlari mendribble bola mengintari Kiba yang ia kalahkan.

"Kau hebat, tapi bukan yang terhebat, Kiba!" seru Naruto sambil memainkan bolanya di depan Kiba yang berkacak pinggang. Ia puas telah mebalikkan ledekan Kiba yang tadi.

Kiba ingin sekali menonjok wajah Naruto andai saja Gai-sensei tidak datang dan menyuruh semuanya untuk kembali serius latihan. Kemudian siswa dan siswi dibagi menjadi dua kelompok untuk berlatih melakukan _shoot _dengan benar. Satu kelompok menempati ring sebelah utara dan yang satunya di sebelah selatan. Naruto dan Sakura berada dalam satu kelompok.

Satu persatu anak dari kelompok Naruto melakukan _shoot_ sebanya lima kali, sampai tiba saatnya giliran Sakura. Ia melempar bolanya sekali. Tidak masuk. Dua kali. Tidak masuk. Tiga kali. Tidak masuk. Empat kali dengan tenaga yang sedikit ditambah. Bola menatap papan tepat di atas ring dan memantulkannya jauh.

Naruto kemudian maju menuju ke belakang Sakura ketika gadis pink itu bersiap akan melakukan _shoot _untuk yang kelima kali. Sakura memasang kuda-kuda. Namun tangan lembutnya yang sebelah kanan diturunkan oleh Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. Sementara tangan kirinya diarahkan Naruto untuk memegang bola dengan benar.

"Rileks, Sakura," suara Naruto mengalun masuk ke telinga Sakura dan menggelitiknya. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Kaki kiri Naruto menarik kaki kiri Sakura ke belakang sehingga sejajar dengan kaki kanan gadis itu. Kini punggung Sakura dapat merasakan dada bidang Naruto yang tadi hanya dilihatnya.

"Pasang kuda-kudamu. Saat melakukan _shoot _lututmu harus berfungsi sebagai per."

Sakura merasakan nafas Naruto di lehernya yang tidak tertutup rambut karena ia kuncir. Ia memasang kuda-kuda saat Naruto mundur. Loncat dan bola oranye tersebut memantul ke lantai setelah dengan mulusnya memasuki ring.

"Wah ternyata Sakura bisanya kalau diajari oleh Naruto ya?" goda Ino.

"Ciyeee…" sontak teman-teman Sakura menggoda gadis itu, membuat pipi mulusnya memerah.

"Sama-sama, Sakura," sahut Naruto tiba-tiba sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"NARUTO!"

Karena malu, Sakura berteriak alih-alih berterimakasih pada pemuda itu.

* * *

Seperti biasa, suasana ramai, hiruh pikuk yang ditimbulkan setiap kali bunyi bel tanda istirahat dibunyikan. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit, kantin sekolah sudah dipenuhi massa dengan perut keroncongan mereka yang meminta untuk diisi.

Berbeda dari teman-temannya yang memilih makanan berat untuk tambahan energi, Naruto hanya membeli sebuah susu kotak rasa strawberi dan membawanya ke tempat di mana ia bersama dengan teman-temannya berkumpul.

Gaara yang sedang menikmati sushi nya menatap warna kotak susu yang dibeli Naruto. "Mentang-mentang habis mesra-mesraan dengan Sakura, kau beli susu strawberi," kata pemuda itu menggoda Naruto.

Yang digoda hanya memberikan cengiran pada Gaara.

Shikamaru dan Gaara tertawa renyah. "Kurasa dia menyukaimu," kata Gaara.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Jangan bercanda, Gaara!"

"Jadi kau berencana mengajakknya ke pesta dansa, eh, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki rencana untuk mengajak gadis merah jambu itu pergi ke pesta. Namun tidak mungkin sekali ia tidak datang ke acara itu karena suatu alasan. Tapi jika ia pergi pasti…

"Naruto-kun!"

…akan pergi bersama Shion.

Suara melengking tinggi Shion mengalihkan perhatian beberapa siswa yang sedang menyantap makan siang.

Naruto mendengus sebal. Kenapa harus Shion yang datang? '_Lalu kau mengharap siapa yang datang, Naruto?'_ tanya suara hatinya yang membuat dia blushing sendiri.

"Sayang, kau sudah siapkan baju kan buat pesta nanti?"

Berusaha menggeser badan Shion yang menempel di lengan Naruto sepertinya tindakan yang percuma. Gadis itu seperti memiliki perekat saja setiap kali berada di sekitar Naruto.

Gaara dan Shikamaru menahan tawa mereka, geli.

"Shion, kan pestanya masih lama. Lagian, kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu padaku?"

Shion nampak kaget. Ia kemudian menatap mata safir Naruto. "Eh? Kita kan akan pergi bersama."

Sudah ia duga. Tanpa seijin Naruto pun Shion pasti akan mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pasangannya untuk pergi ke pesta. Otak pemuda itu menelusuri segala macam alasan yang dapat digunakan untuk menolak Shion. Sedetik kemudian retina matanya menangkap sesosok yang sedang berjalan menuju ke meja yang berada di belakangnya.

"Soal itu, err… aku sudah berpasangan."

Shion melepaskan pelukannya dari lengan Naruto dan membuat anak laki-laki itu bernapas lega. Tapi kemudian tatapan membunuh Shion dilontarkan ke arah Naruto. "Siapa yang menjadi pasanganmu?"

Sontak Naruto berdiri dan menarik lengan gadis merah jambu yang baru saja melewati meja makannya.

"Sakura Haruno."

* * *

Fajar semakin tinggi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang kota Tokyo. Seorang wanita berpakaian kimono melihat jam kayu besar yang berdiri di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia menyeruput teh dari cangkir porselin berwarna putih dengan ukiran biru di bibir atasnya. Paras ayunya masih terpampang jelas meskipun ditemani dengan sedikit kerutan akibat penuaan. Ya, sedikit. Terimakasih atas jasa perawatan mahal yang ia jalani sehingga mempertahankan bentuk wajahnya.

Ia kemudian meminta seorang pelayan rumah untuk mengambilkan telepon _wireless_nya. Setelah si pelayan memberikan telepon hitam itu, ibu jarinya menekan angka-angka yang tertera lalu menempelkan benda hitam itu di telinga.

"_Konichiwa, Baa-chan,_" sapa suara dari dalam telepon itu ramah.

"Konichiwa. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Shion-ojousama, Naruto?" tanya wanita tersebut datar tanpa basa-basi.

"_Tidak ada, Baa-chan. Memangnya kenapa?_"

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Tsunade itu bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju kaca besar yang membatasi ruang privatnya dengan taman di luar. "Nenek dapat laporan bahwa kau tidak pergi ke pesta bersamanya karena orang lain."

Terdengar hembusan nafas dari dalam telepon. "_Yah, tidak ada aturan aku harus pergi dengan Shion-chan kan?_"

"Tapi dia calon tunanganmu, Naruto!" kata Tsunade, nenek Naruto, dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"_Aku tahu, baa-chan. Tetapi aku mmasih berhak memilih yang lain kan? Itu yang tertulis pada peraturan._"

Tsunade kemudian teringat peraturan yang ia buat sendiri. Shion memang merupakan calon Naruto, namun cucunya masih berhak memilih orang lain. Namun sama saja kalau ia tidak menyetujui anak pilihan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau kau sembarangan memilih perempuan."

"_Tidak nenek._"

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Bawa anak itu ke rumahmu besok malam. Tunjukan kepada keluargamu dan nenek bahwa dia pantas. Aku juga akan hadir di sana."

"_Tapi baa-chan, ini kan cuma sekedar pesta dan-_"

Tsunade tidak mengindahkan alasan Naruto. Ia mengakhiri pembicaraan di telepon itu tanpa suatu alasan yang jelas dan kembali membiarkan retinanya menangkap pemandangan dari taman.

* * *

"Ayolah, Sakura. Bantu aku!"

Seorang pemuda jabrik sedang membuntuti gadis berambut merah jambu yang berjalan tanpa henti di depannya sedari tadi sambil memohon-mohon kepada gadis itu. Naruto sudah selesai menjelaskan apa yang neneknya katakan kepada Sakura saat di depan kelas tadi. Tidak ia sangka ekspresi yang Sakura munculkan malah kebalikan dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Yah, dipikir lagi, hal ini memang salah dia. Menaruh gadis berkulit seputih mutiara laut itu ke dalam alur cerita tanpa ada kesepakatan yang mewakili kesanggupan dua belah pihak untuk menjalankan cerita hidup ini, sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Sakura, tolong!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak mau kau libatkan ke dalam masalahmu!" seru gadis itu sambil tetap menatap ke depan. Ia menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan ingin tahu orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku minta maaf. Ayolah!" suara pemuda pirang di belakangnya semakin putus asa.

Naruto masih menabrak beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan si merah jambu.

"Berhentilah dulu, Sakura. Beri kesempatan aku untuk bicara!"

Sakura diam. Tidak menjawab. Membuat Naruto kehabisan akal untuk mengucapkan kata macam apa lagi. Dari puluhan bahkan ratusan siswi yang menyatakan diri mereka bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School, kenapa harus dia yang Naruto pilih untuk menyelesaikan masalah merepotkan ini?

Gadis itu sejatinya tidak tega. Hanya saja ia merasa dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot untuk ikut campur dalam masalah Naruto yang melibatkan keluarga _well-brought_ nya.

Memikirnya bahwa dirinya akan dicaci-maki oleh nenek Naruto karena cucunya bergaul dengan gadis sembarang seperti dirinya saja sudah membuat bergidik ngeri. Belum lagi kalau nenek Naruto membandingkan dirinya dengan si ratu pirang cerewet itu. Mana mau ia merelakan harga dirinya dijatuhkan oleh orang yang belum pernah ia temui.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur, _baka_!"

Naruto mencoba meraih Sakura, namun siswa Konoha High yang sliwar-sliwer membuatnya kerepotan untuk menyesuaikan langkah Sakura. _'Ah, kenapa harus ada kejadian seperti ini, sih, waktu pulang sekolah?'_ batin Naruto mengeluh.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf! Sekali iniiiii saja bantulah aku," Naruto sedikit berteriak untuk mengalahkan keributan di sekitarnya.

"Kita bahkan belum lama kenal, mana mau aku ikut-ikutan masalahmu?"

Naruto kemudian sedikit berlari. Ia merentangkan tangan kirinya ke depan hingga akhirnya meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan menarik tubuh gadis itu.

Sakura terjengat, tenaga Naruto yang lebih besar dari tenaganya membuat si gadis tidak dapat mengelak. Badannya berputar dan berhenti saat dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Ia kemudian mendongak, menatap biru laut milik Naruto.

"Kalau begitu tolonglah aku, Sakura-_**chan**_," suara Naruto melembut karena ia tahu bahwa sang lawan bicara dapat mendengarnya pada jarak kurang dari dua puluh senti itu.

Mata Sakura membulat. '_Chan?!'_ seru Sakura dalam hati. "Eh?"

"Sakura-chan? Bukankah lebih bagus jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata apapun keluar dari bibir mungil sang gadis. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Kita memang belum lama kenal, makanya bantu aku, Sakura-chan. Dengan begitu kau akan dapat mengenalku, bahkan keluargaku."

Sakura masih tidak berkata apapun. Ia tidak percaya pemuda itu akan berkata sedemikian manisnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya berdesir, memacu sebuah organ yang berdegup menaikkan kecepatan degupannya.

"I know you want Sasuke so desperately as your partner for that party…"

Sakura tercekat mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Dan berhubung kau tidak berhasil mendapatkannya," laki-laki itu meraih tangan kiri Sakura. Dan kini ia telah memegang kedua tangan lembut Sakura. "Biarkan aku yang menggantikan Sasuke."

Sakura semakin kaget. "Kau mau kan?" Pertanyaan Naruto itu akhirnya membuat si gadis luluh.

Naruto akhir-akhir ini juga sudah membantunya. Mungkin hal ini merupakan kesempatannya untuk membalas kebaikan Naruto. Sakura menunduk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan. Gadis pink itu kembali menatap safir yang sedari tadi menunggu jawabannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Naruto memperlihatkan ekspresi kagetnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Naruto kemudian menarik tubuh mungil gadis di depannya, memeluknya erat. Sakura yang terkejut dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa akhirnya pasrah di dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Dia masih tidak mempedulikan pandangan di sekitarnya, terutama kaum hawa yang sudah seperti bara api karena cemburu dengan dirinya.

Pemuda yang memeluknya menarik tubuhnya. Lantas Naruto yang tersenyum simpul puas berbisik,"_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan."

"_Kochira koso_, Naruto."

Bermeter-meter dari tempat kejadian tersebut, dua pasang mata sedang memandangi mereka berdua sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi ya?" Ino terkekeh.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Ino," pemuda nanas di sampingnya mengamini.

* * *

A/N: Kyaa! Ketauan deh authornya mesum *dirasengan Naruto*

Yah maklum, namanya juga ngefans, masa mbayangin Naruto yang kayak gitu gabole?

Flo gaakan kasi spoiler di sini, takut ntar ada perubahan lagi. Yang jelas kalau mau lebih panjang di chapter depan, Flo usahain, yang penting? REVIEW!

Buat Infaramona-san yang udah kasi review, tenang aja, Naruto gabakal aku kasih ke orang lain selain **coret**saya**coret,** eh maksudnyaSakura kok. And for everybody, Rinzu-san, Namikaze Uchiha, my sister and my beloved readers, thanks again for your review. Muah! *ditimpuk readers pake bata*

Kritik? Saran buat chapter depan? Sudah tau kan tempat buat ngisi nya? :D

NB: Senpai sekalian pecinta NaruSaku, aku pengen liat nih senpai nulis fic tentang pair ini. Abis archive NaruSaku kok keliatannya semakin sepi aja yah? :(

Sekian. YOSH! Arigatou minna-san!


	5. Meet The Uzumaki: Part 1

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan."

"_Kochira koso_, Naruto."

* * *

Standard disclaimer applied

RED

A Flo Deveraux's creation

* * *

_Arigatou _ dan _kochira koso. _Sungguh rangkaian huruf yang sangat sederhana. Bahkan hampir setiap hari kata tersebut terlontar dari mulut orang. Namun kesederhanaannya justru membuat memori saat kata itu diucapkan terngiang di kepala Sakura hingga pagi ini.

Ya, meskipun kejadian itu sudah mengambil setting waktu lebih dari dua belas jam yang lalu, namun masih mampu membuat pemilik rambut merah jambu panjang tersebut memunculkan semburat merah di sekitar pipinya.

Tangannya menari-nari bersama pensil di atas lembar putih yang kini terisi sebuah gambar abstrak. Teman sekelasnya yang jabrik itu memang sudah membuat dia kehilangan akalnya untuk berpikir normal akhir-akhir ini.

Entah apakah hari ini ia akan mendapatkan momen lain yang membuatnya mabuk.

Mabuk? Mabuk asmara kah?

Jangan-jangan dirinya…?

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Mencoba mengelak apa yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi. Sasuke, anak itu masih menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang merajai hatinya.

Sakura meletakkan pensilnya di atas meja. Ia kemudian merasa tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pagi itu. Ino belum datang dan lagi, kelas yang seharusnya sudah mulai ramai itu masih menjadikan Sakura sebagai penghuni tunggal. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan _headset_nya, memasang benda itu untuk menutupi telinganya kemudian menancapkan ujungnya ke lubang pada bagian bawah ponsel.

Jemari lentiknya menggeser layar ponsel dan mencari musik yang pas untuk didengarkan. Sejurus kemudian alunan melodi ringan mengalun masuk melalui gendang telingannya.

Lagu tentang percintaan. Sakura kini menopang dagunya. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi putihnya. Apakah dirinya sedang jatuh cinta?

* * *

Jarum arloji yang melingkar di tangan Naruto kini menunjukkan pukun 06.30. Tidak terlalu terlambat sampai di sekolah rupanya. Lumayan saja untuk dia yang berjalan kaki dari stasiun MRT.

Kali ini keinginannya menikmati perjalanan ke sekolah dari luar kaca mobil sudah terkabul. Hari ini dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot membawa si putih kesayangannya ke sekolah karena siang nanti ia akan dijemput oleh supir keluarga. Terimakasih untuk nenek Tsunade yang menyuruh Sakura bertemu dengannya sehingga persiapan untuk gadis itu harus dilakukan nanti siang. Meskipun sedikit merepotkan karena sepanjang perjalanan hampir seluruh pasang mata mengenali sosoknya sebagai putra semata wayang Mr. Namikaze. Sehingga beberapa dari antara mereka mengambil gambar pemuda berkulit tan itu tanpa ijin. Selain itu dirinya risih dengan tatapan mereka yang menatap seolah ia adalah makhluk asing dari luar angkasa.

Seperti apa yang ia dapati selama perjalanan sebelumnya, setelah melewati pintu gerbang utama Konoha High puluhan pasang retina menangkap bayangannya yang berjalan. Bagi mereka sungguh tidak biasa mendapati Naruto tanpa mobil _sport _putihnya.

"Hei, Uzumaki, dimana _Fisker_mu, ha?" seorang yang ia ketahui sebagai kakak kelasnya itu bertanya.

"Ceritanya panjang, Kankurou."

Kankurou tertawa meledek Naruto. "Sepertinya kakimu sedang sakit ya keterusan nyetir mobil mahal?"

"Diam kau!" sahut Naruto kesal. Kankurou yang masih tertawa kemudian pamit dan berlari menuju gedung kelas tiga.

Naruto memang sedikit berbeda pagi ini. _Sweater_ biru kehitaman dan kemeja putih berkalungkan dasi garis-garis biru-hitam yang menjadi seragam hari itu tidak terpasang rapi seperti biasanya. Lengan _sweater_nya ia tekuk sampai menjadi tiga perempat lengannya, membiarkan ujung kemeja putih yang seharusnya ada di dalam _sweater _itu terlihat. Ia tidak mengancingkan bajunya bagian atas serta membiarkan dasinya longgar.

Meskipun hawa pagi itu berada di dua puluh empat derajat celcius, namun berdesak-desakan dengan mereka yang mengantri MRT di stasiun tadi membuat dirinya sedikit gerah.

Ketika langkah melewati arena parkir, iris biru lautnya kemudian menangkap sosok Gaara dan Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari mobil merah si pemuda nanas.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa Shikamaru.

"Hei! Kalian berangkat bersama?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Gaara sambil melontarkan senyum. Ia kemudian nampak keheranan melihat Naruto berjalan dari arah gerbang dan bukan dari arena parkir. "Kemana mobilmu?"

Pertanyaan Gaara membuat Shikamaru menyapu arena parkir. Mobil putih yang biasanya menghiasi arena itu tidak ada padahal pemiliknya berdiri di depan sana.

"Hari ini aku disuruh ibu menemani Sakura ke salon, beli baju, dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Kalian ingat?"

Shikamaru manggut-manggut, ingat.

"Ah, jadi Sakura benar-benar harus bertemu Tsunade-sama ya?" Gaara menyusul ke samping Naruto. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja nanti." Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku harap sih begitu."

"Memang sebegitu mengerikankah nenekmu itu?" Shikamaru yang barusan bergabung di samping Gaara bertanya.

Naruto memincingkan bibirnya. "Begitulah, aku hanya tidak mau Sakura diomeli nenek. Jadinya ibu memberi saran agar membawanya nanti ke salon, paling tidak memperbaiki penampilannya agar lebih _perfect_."

"Ck, untuk bertemu Tsunade-sama saja uangmu keluar banyak ya?" Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya singkat.

"Lebih tepatnya menghindar dari Shion saja, uang keluar," sahut Shikamaru mengklarifikasi.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada aku kerepotan kalau pergi bersama dia ke pesta?"

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Yang ada kau malah jadi _baby sitter_nya."

"Ih, maaf ya, mana sudi aku jadi _baby sitter_nya?"

Shikamaru menyusul Gaara yang masih tertawa kecil. "Yah, siapa tahu kau mau," ledeknya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan melintas melewati segerombolan anak yang kebetulan juga baru saja sampai di sekolah. Area halaman sepertinya sudah mulai ramai.

Shikamaru menoleh sekilas pada Naruto. "Lagian kau kan bisa tidak pergi ke pesta itu, Nar."

Si pemuda dengar kunciran rambut tinggi itu sempat mendengar temannya menghela napas. "Kalau bisa sih, lebih baik begitu."

"Memangnya tidak bisa?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"_Why_?"

"Karena aku harus menemani orang tuaku. Mereka nanti yang mewakili orang tua murid yang menyumbang dana untuk pembangunan sekolah."

"Oh, orang kaya," balas Shikamaru sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bagian samping Naruto seolah terjadi sesuatu pada temannya itu. "Yang sabar ya?"

Pemuda jabrik itu kemudian menjitak kepala nanas temannya. "Sabar, sabar. Sabar bagaimana?"

Gaara mendengus melihat kelakuan kedua temannya itu. "Ngomong-omong, sekolah ini kan sudah bagus, apanya yang mau dibangun?"

"Sekolahmu belum punya lapangan golf, Gaara," jawab Naruto sakarstik dengan nada sedikit cempreng.

Gaara menyetujui kalimat Naruto. Ia kemudian beralih kepada topik utama mereka tadi. "Yah semoga saja hari ini berpihak padamu ya, Naruto?"

"Aku tahu, doakan saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

Ketiga pemuda itu berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang kini sudah mulai dipenuhi dengan anak-anak. Tidak sengaja, ia sempat melihat sepasang emerald yang sedang memperhatikannya. Di sudut lain ruang kelas ia juga melihat segerombolan anak populer yang pernah diceritakan Kankurou saat pertama kali masuk sekolah, berada di kelasnya.

* * *

"Hei, aku tadi berpapasan dengan Naruto saat menuju kemari," seorang gadis berambut merah yang ada di depan Ino dan Sakura itu berkata dengan semangat. "Dia tidak bawa mobil dan kalau tidak salah dengar itu karena mu ya Sakura?" Karin, nama gadis itu, mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali guna menggoda Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi tantangan kalian itu, siapa pemenangnya?" tanya gadis bercepol dua.

Ino menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada. Hahh! Sasuke akan menyesal nanti karena tidak memilihku!"

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Ino gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam kelam di belakang mereka berdeham.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri kau Ino!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

"Memangnya siapa sih yang jadi pasangan Sasuke?" tanya Tenten, siswi bercepol dua dari kelas sebelah.

Saat Tenten mengakhiri pertanyaannya, terdengar teriakan siswi yang ada di kelas itu. Menandakan bahwa seorang yang menyandang nama besar Uchiha masuk ke ruangan itu.

Dan siapa sangka ia tidak sendirian? Teman-teman populernya juga menguntit di belakang pemuda beriris hitam pualam itu. Sasuke Uchiha dengan tenangnya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 2C dan menghampiri gadis yang duduk di belakang Ino dan Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau mendapat jawabannya, Tenten," kata Karin.

Sasuke tampak menghampiri Hinata, gadis keturunan Hyuga yang sekarang jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain menghampiri Kiba dan tampak membahas sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan…" pemuda berambut raven itu menyodorkan dua buah buku tebal –yang sepertinya dipinjam Sasuke. "Ini, mm.. _Arigatou_ ya."

Sakura terbelalak. 'Seorang Sasuke… tergagap?' batinnya.

"_Kochira koso_, S-Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata. "Kau sudah baca semuanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, tersenyum canggung sembari mengelus lehernya sejenak. "Dan _ano_, sampaikan terimakasihku pada Hiashi-san ya, Hinata."

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kemudian membalas senyuman Hinata dan berbalik untuk keluar kelas sebelum akhirnya Hinata memanggil dirinya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada gadis pemilik rambut hitam panjang itu.

"_Nandesuka_, Hinata-chan?"

"Jas mu."

"Hm?"

"Jas mu untuk pesta nanti," Hinata berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu. "Masih aku bawa, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Biar kuambil nanti sepulang sekolah ya?"

"Baiklah."

Tak disangka-sangka seorang pemuda berambut jabrik yang barusaja masuk ke ruang kelas itu merusak suasana canggung di antara keduanya. Ia berjalan di antara kedua insan tersebut, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap pasangan itu bergantian.

"Ah! Jadi benar, kau ke pesta dansa bersama Hinata-chan?" tanyanya asal pada Sasuke yang kini memberi _death-glare_ pada Naruto. Sementara Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya apalagi saat menyadari pertanyaan Naruto tadi mengalihkan perhatian siswa yang ada di kelas.

"Bukan urusanmu, _dobe._"

Naruto kaget, ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya. "_What did you call me, bastard?_"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan?"

Pemuda jabrik itu sebenarnya malas untuk menanggapi laki-laki raven di depannya. Hanya saja orang itu bahkan belum mengenal siapa dirinya. Beraninya berkata sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. "_Just say it one more time_," katanya pelan namun tajam.

Sasuke mengehembuskan nafas malasnya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana saat berbalik serong ke kiri untuk menghadap Naruto dan berkata,"_Dobe_. Itu artinya bodoh."

"Oh, _so now you feel like you're the perfect one, huh?_"

"_Girls chasing at me. Is that enough prove?_"

"Jangan sombong kau rambut pantat ayam! Dengar, masih ada yang jauh lebih baik darimu."

"Kau ingin cari masalah?"

"Justru seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu, dasar pantat ayam!"

Mata Sasuke membulat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Lagi pula, aku hanya tanya, apakah benar kau ke pesta dansa dengan Hinata. Itu saja kok, aku tahu semua gadis di sini menginginkan jawabanmu, _teme_."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"_Teme_. Itu artinya brengsek."

Sasuke melayangkan tinju ke wajah Naruto namun ditepis pemuda itu dengan mudah. "Jangan membuat masalah di sini. Kau tidak mau, kan, reputasimu buruk di hadapan putri Hiashi-sama?"

Wajah Sasuke kembali mengeskpresikan ketidakpercayaan.

"Hiashi-sama sendiri bahkan cerita kepadaku bahwa kau akhir-akhir ini sering mampir ke _mansion_nya."

"Bagaimana… kau tahu?"

"Sudah kubilang, beliau cerita sendiri kepadaku."

"Bukan… Hiashi-sama, bagaimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Ceritanya panjang. _I know this girl long time before you do._"

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Ia membenahi kembali _sweater_nya. "Kurasa kau sudah punya jawaban pertanyaanmu tadi kan?" Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, mengkode teman-temannya untuk ikut keluar.

"Sudah. Tadi aku hanya memastikan."

Pemuda raven tersebut meninggalkan kelas dan isinya yang sedang bertanya-tanya.

Naruto kemudian menoleh pada Hinata dan berkata,"Ah, _gomennasai_, Hinata-chan. Habisnya aku tidak suka sih dengan sifatnya."

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun. Maafkan Sasuke-kun juga ya." Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar. Ia menuju tempat duduk kosong di belakang kursi yang sudah "dipesan" oleh pemilik tas berwarna merah muda. Sedetik setelah ia menjatuhkan diri di kursi, pemuda jabrik itu sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Yah, sepertinya memang benar. Sasuke pergi bersama Hinata," bisik Karin kepada dua gadis berambut pink dan blonde di depannya. Kedua gadis itu serentak mendengus sebal. Tenten terkekeh geli.

Ino menoleh kesal pada Sakura. "Setidaknya kau punya gantinya, Sakura," celetuk Ino berbisik sambil mengeluh.

"Lagian siapa bilang kau tidak punya pengganti?" Sakura menunjuk pemuda Nara yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya pada dua tangan yang terlipat di meja. Sepertinya pemuda itu tertidur.

Ino mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian memberi Sakura pandangan _apakah-kau-yakin?_ yang sejurus kemudian disambut anggukan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Kini Naruto dan Sakura sedang berjalan menuju tiga buah mobil hitam berjejer yang menunggu tuannya datang di depan gerbang sekolah. Dua dari ketiga mobil itu memiliki emblem perak berbentuk pusaran angin yang terdapat di bagian ujung kapnya. Sementara yang terparkir di tengah adalah sebuah _limousine_ yang pada kapnya terdapat bendera kecil berwarna oranye dengan lambang merah pusaran angin di atas tulisan "Uzumaki".

"I-Itu mobilmu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan kok. Itu mobil ayah."

Sakura melotot. Gila benar si Uzumaki. Mana ada orang yang rela menghabiskan uangnya demi mobil seperti itu. Bahkan Uchiha yang selama ini namanya diagung-agungkan di sekolah itu belum pernah dilihatnya konvoi mobil seperti ini untuk menghadiri acara penting di sekolah.

"Lalu kalau mobil ayahmu dipakai, beliau berangkat kerja dengan apa dong?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Itu bukan mobil yang biasa ayah gunakan, Sakura. Hanya kami gunakan kalau ada acara penting saja. Seperti mobil dinas keluarga."

"Kami?"

"Uzumaki…" terang Naruto singkat.

Saat mereka sudah keluar dari gerbang –dan berhasil menghiraukan pandangan aneh di sekitar mereka, mereka kemudian melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke _limousine_ yang pintunya barusan dibuka oleh seorang berseragam _driver_, _tuxedo_ hitam, dasi kupu-kupu, kaos tangan putih. Pria itu kemudian melepas _rayband_ yang ia kenakan, lantas tersenyum.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-sama," sambut pria tersebut sambil menahan pintu saat tuannya akan masuk.

"Konichiwa, Iruka-san." Naruto kemudian membiarkan Sakura untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. "_Ladies first_."

"Konichiwa, Haruno-san," sapa pria itu lagi, kali ini ditujukan kepada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan membalas sapaan tersebut sesaat sebelum dirinya masuk ke mobil.

"Oh, jadi dia nona Haruno? Cantik kok," kata Iruka sambil mengedipkan mata pada Naruto.

Naruto cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Iya Iruka-san!"

"Cocok denganmu, Naruto-sama," celoteh pria itu lagi.

_Blush_.

Wajah Naruto sudah sama merahnya dengan tomat sekarang. "Ah, Iruka-san apa-apan sih!" ia melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Iruka.

"Sudah cepat masuk. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat."

"_Hai_."

Supir, yang ternyata adalah _bodyguard_ pribadi Naruto akhirnya bersiap untuk membawa mereka berdua pergi.

"Tujuan pertama ke mana, Naruto-sama?"

"Kediaman Haruno. Dekat dengan Takeshita _street_. Tolong ya, Iruka-san."

Pria tersebut mengangguk. Kemudian membunyikan klaksonnya untuk menyuruh mobil di depannya berjalan, pertanda bahwa tuannya sudah siap.

* * *

Kediaman Haruno yang biasanya sepi kini mulai sedikit ricuh. Apalagi Mebuki Haruno, wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir kebingungan mencari kudapan yang pas untuk disajikan di meja ruang tamunya. Wanita mana yang tidak berperilaku heboh ketika mendapati anak perempuan yang ia cintai pulang dengan menggunakan _limousine_ salah satu keluarga terhormat di Jepang? Setidaknya jika Sakura dijadikan menantu mereka, Mebuki harus menciptakan kesan ramah kepada calon-entah-benar-ataupun-tidak menantunya agar reputasinya tidak jelek di hadapan bocah pirang itu.

"Aduh, Haruno-san, tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula setelah Sakura selesai kita akan langsung pergi kok," kata Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini buatanku sendiri lho, cobalah!"

Naruto akhirnya mengambil sebuah kue kering dari toples untuk dicicipi.

"Kalau tidak habis kau bawa saja, Naruto. Untuk oleh-oleh keluargamu," sahut pria berambut pink kusam yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Iya, Kizashi-san. _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Ah, _aniki_ kuenya yang ini saja ya? Soalnya yang itu kesukaanku, aw!" Konohamaru, adik Sakura mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dijitak oleh sang ibu.

"Tidak sopan, Konohamaru! Biarkan Naruto-kun yang memilih."

Konohamaru mendengus sebal karena ibunya. "Yah, ibu."

Naruto tertawa geli melihat tingkah adik Sakura itu. "Tidak apa-apa, kok, Haruno-san. Aku ambil yang ini saja," kata Naruto kemudian sambil menunjukkan dua tumpukan toples kue yang ada di depannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dengan blouse merah, rok hitam pendek dan _pumps shoes_ krem. Rambutnya masih dia biarkan tergerai. Menampakkan sosok Sakura asli yang _stylish_.

Tidak disangka penampilan Sakura membuat Naruto terbuka mulutnya. Sakura tertawa melihatnya.

"Uwaa! _Oneechan_ cantik sekali!"

Sakura berkacak pinggang bangga.

"Cocok dengan Naruto nii-san!"

_Blush_. Ucapan polos adiknya telah membuat wajah Sakura –dan Naruto tanpa disadari, memerah.

Pemuda jabrik itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia dan Sakura akhirnya pergi setelah bersalaman dengan seluruh keluarga Haruno dan pastinya setelah Naruto dipaksa membawa oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya oleh ibu Sakura. Setelah mereka kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, _limousine_ Naruto melaju ke sebuah bangunan yang cat tembonknya didominasi warna merah marun dan putih. Ketika masuk ke dalamnya Sakura sempat melirik tulisan kanji selamat datang –yang setiap tulisan kanjinya dibuat dengan hasil foto huruf kanji acak dari berbagai baliho di Tokyo– di belakang meja resepsionis, banyak sekali ornamen yang coraknya sama dengan lambang keluarga Uzumaki yang ia lihat di kap mobil tadi. Sakura berasumsi sepertinya bangunan tersebut adalah salon yang dimiliki ibu Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" sapa sebuah suara yang menyapa Naruto senang.

"Orochi oji-san! Sudah beberapa lama aku tidak melihatmu," pria yang mengenakan jas semi-formal di hadapan Naruto dan Sakura itu langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto.

"_Look at you_! Kukira aku melewatkan banyak hal_…_" katanya saat menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto. "…dan gadis ini?"

Tersadar kalau dirinya belum memperkenalkan diri, Sakura menundukkan badannya. "Aku Sakura, oji-san. Sakura Haruno."

"Nona Haruno!" pria itu meneriakkan nama keluarga Sakura. Orochimaru sadar bahwa gadis cantik itu adalah pasiennya.

"Cantik, manis… _and so dressy_! Aku suka gaya berpakaianmu, nona." Pria tersebut menghampiri Sakura, mengamati gadis itu dengan seksama dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Ditambah, sepatu yang bagus," pujinya sambil menunjuk sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakan Sakura.

Senyum di bibir Sakura kemudian mengembang.

"Tetapi Tsunade-sama butuh yang lain."

Orochimaru, _stylist _sekaligus tangan kanan ibu Naruto itu menarik lengan Sakura untuk menuju ke ruang tata rias khusus. Ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa gaun _semi-formal_ yang akan dikenakan Sakura nanti.

Sementara seseorang menyodorkan sebuah setelan jas hitam, celana jins abu-abu, kemeja biru muda dan _sneakers_ hitam untuk Naruto pakai. Ia kemudian memulai sesi ganti bajunya.

Setelah ia selesai berpakaian, kini tugasnya adalah menunggu sang tuan putri selesai berdandan. Rupanya waktu yang dibutuhkan memang lama. Naruto berkali-kali mencoba melihat Sakura yang sedang diurus oleh Orochimaru. Namun yang ada dirinya hanya diusir dan pria itu selalu berkata "_Ini kejutan, bodoh! Sana pergi!_" kepadanya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Berkali-kali pula ia mengganti status twitternya. Naruto melirik arlojinya. "Jam lima," gumamnya.

Setengah jam lagi seharusnya dia sudah siap di rumah. Naruto berkali-kali memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan di depan neneknya nanti. Jangan sampai neneknya tidak suka dengan Sakura dan memaksa dia untuk pergi bersama Shion.

Naruto gusar. Ia mengacak rambutnya perlahan. Ia bangkit dan menuju ke salah satu meja salon, melihat bayangannya di cermin yang ada. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah botol kaca berisi parfum dan menyemprotkan isinya ke area tubuh dan pakaian.

Dirinya kembali mencoba meneba-nebak. Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan neneknya nanti. Yang ia tahu, wanita tersebut tidak pernah tersenyum. Demi Kami-sama, ia bersumpah jika wanita tua itu tersenyum malam ini saja, ia akan menyelesaikan semua PRnya malam itu juga. Hal tersebut bagi Naruto tidaklah mungkin. Kemungkinan yang terjadi berkisar satu di antara sejuta. Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hati pemuda itu, dirinya hanya ingin melihat sang nenek tersenyum kepadanya.

Naruto juga berharap semoga sang nenek melepaskan kutukan harus-bertunangan-dengan-Shion yang membelenggunya. '_Semoga saja'_ Naruto mendesah.

"Naruto…" sebuah suara lembut memanggil nama Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mendapati seorang yang kini mengenakan _breast-dress_(1) berwarna salem dengan aksen kerut-kerutan disekitar gaun. Ujung kainnya jatuh sepuluh senti di atas lutut sang gadis, memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih. Ia mengenakan gelang berwarna perak serta menyangking sebuah tas tangan berwarna senada. Dan sepertinya Orochimaru benar-benar menyukai sepatu gadis itu sampai tidak menggantinya.

Rambut gadis itu dibuat menjadi mengombak, bagiannya yang atas dikuncir sementara sisanya terurai. Riasan yang kini menempel di wajah Sakura tidak menghilangkan kecantikan alami gadis tersebut, justru malah memperjelas kecantikannya.

Naruto mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Sakura telah menyihirnya. Bidadari itu menghentikan ototnya untuk bergerak, menghambat otaknya untuk berpikir logis dan membuat kerja jantung dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan Sakura agar dapat melihat gadis itu lebih dekat. Dia terkesima, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke gadis itu, berbisik di telinganya. "Kau cantik sekali, _hime_."

Darah dalam pembuluh nadi dan vena Sakura berdesir saat merasakan nafas Naruto mengenai leher di bawah telinganya. Pipinya menghangat dan memunculkan semburat merah di sana.

Bibirnya bergerak perlahan, berkata,"_Arigatou_."

Naruto menarik kembali tubuhnya. Kemudian menyodorkan lengan kirinya untuk digandeng Sakura. "Kita berangkat?"

Senyum pemuda itu mengembang sementara gadis di sampingnya mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke dalam _limousine_ Naruto.

Di perjalanan Sakura menangkap sosok Naruto yang selalu memandang ke luar jendela, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Naruto berpaling dari apa yang dilihatnya, ke Sakura. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kau sedang serius memikirkan sesuatu."

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, membiarkan kesepian menyeruak di antara kedua remaja itu.

"Jadi…" Sakura berdeham sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya,"Seperti apa nenekmu itu?" Gadis itu berusaha mengusir kesunyian di antara keduanya.

Naruto kini memandang langit yang warna birunya sudah berubah samar, menjadi jingga. "Dia sulit ditebak."

Sakura melirik safir Naruto yang masih menjadikan langit di atas sebagai objek pandangannya.

"Sifatnya dingin, semenjak kakek meninggal."

Naruto mengambil nafas saat memejamkan matanya. Saat ia membuka mata ia mulai bercerita.

"Beliau seorang yang murah senyum, kau tahu? Beliau seorang yang peduli kepada sesama dan tipe wanita yang suka menyampaikan lelucon untuk orang lain. Saat almarhum kakek sebelumnya tidak merestui hubungan ayah dan ibuku, nenek adalah orang yang selalu meyakinkan kakek agar ibuku memilih pilihan hatinya. Bahkan di saat aku lahir dan rambutku tidak berwarna merah seperti mereka yang merupakan trah asli Uzumaki, neneklah yang berhasil membuat kakek menerima aku apa adanya, sampai-sampai akhirnya kakek sendiri selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memberi selamat di hari ulang tahunku. Sampai akhirnya, semua itu berubah. Senyum nenek, rasa percaya dirinya," Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Semua hilang ketika kakek meninggal sebelas tahun lalu."

Sakura dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang bergetar hebat, seperti ada sebuah amarah yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

"Nenek mulai membatasi gerakku, ia sepertinya membenci semua yang aku lakukan. Ia membenci teman-temanku, bahkan bersikap dingin setiap kali aku mengajaknya untuk bersenang-senang. Sampai aku memutuskan untuk ikut ayah yang menyelesaikan bisnis di London. Aku bahkan tidak mau pulang saat bulan kedua aku di sana dengan alasan tidak ingin bertemu nenek. Dan sekarang? Sekarang aku masih tak paham dengan nenekku sendiri."

Sakura menaruh tangannya di atas punggung tangan Naruto, meremas tangan berwarna tan itu lembut. "Kalau cara ini bisa membebaskanmu dari Shion, biarkan aku membantumu, Nar."

Naruto membalikkan punggung tangannya, berbalik menggenggam tangan Sakura. "_Arigatou gazaimasu_, Sakura-chan."

_Limousine _yang memboyong mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke sebuah kawasan elit dengan total penghuni hanya mencapai enam orang kepala keluarga.

Selain lima buah rumah setinggi langit dengan semua tetek-bengeknya yang mewah, retina Sakura hanya menangkap pepohonan rindang yang tertanam di atas taman buatan. Mobil sedan panjang itu masuk ke salah satu gang yang hanya berisi dua rumah besar saling berhadapan, yang lebih mirip seperti istana. Saat melewatinya, Sakura dapat melihat betapa luasnya pekarangan rumah itu, bahkan sepertinya rumah yang besar tersebut menciut termakan pekarang luasnya. Sakura membayangkan total hektar tanah di mana rumah tersebut di bangun.

Mobil yang ia naiki kemudian memasuki gerbang yang dicat emas berlogo pusaran angin. Kemudian memasuki kawasan yang kanan kirinya ditumbuhi pohon-pohon trembesi. Di balik pohon trembesi tersebut ia dapat menangkap pemandangan sebuah tangan dengan air mancur di pusatnya yang dikelilingi pohon sakura. Setelah ban mobilnya berputar di atas jalan aspal sejauh seratus meter –dugaan Sakura, mobil itu mulai berbelok ke kiri, memasuki jalan bebatuan putih sebelum mengerem di depan pintu sebuah bangunan besar, _mansion_. Setiap pilar yang menyangga bangunan putih itu terdapat ornamen pusaran angin yang sama.

Sejenak Sakura berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pintu di sampingnya kini dibuka oleh seorang pelayan rumah yang tadi berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Konichiwa_, Haruno-san," sapa pria yang sudah agak tua itu.

"_Konichiwa_, oji-san."

Samar-samar ia mendengar seorang perempuan di dalam rumah berteriak "Naruto-sama sudah sampai!" kepada seisi rumah. Naruto yang turun dari pintu yang berbeda dengan Sakura kemudian berjalan mengitari pantat mobil itu, mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menggandeng tangannya.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Naruto saat memasuki rumah. Beberapa pelayan rumah yang mendengar langsung memberi sapa balik.

"Naruto? Kau sudah pulang?" tedengar suara lembut seorang wanita dari ruang keluarga yang letaknya terpisah oleh dinding dari ruang masuk.

Naruto yang menggandeng Sakura kini mengiring gadis itu memasuki ruang keluarga. "Hai, Ibu."

"Sekolahmu menyenangkan?" tanya Kushina sambil menerima sebuah bingkisan dari tangan Naruto. "Apa ini?"

"Begitulah, sama seperti kemarin. Tidak ada yang spesial. Dan itu kue kering, buatan ibu Sakura."

Kushina memandang Sakura yang berada di sebelah Naruto dengan tatapan hangat. "Sakura? Nama yang indah."

Sakura membungkuk setelah Naruto selesai berbicara dengan wanita berambut merah yang amat cantik di hadapan mereka, yang pemuda itu sebut "ibu". Kushina Uzumaki, tak salah lagi. Ternyata wanita tersebut memang benar-benar mengerti mode, terlihat dari cara berpakaiannya. Gaun selutut berwarna putih tulang yang ia kenakan seakan melekat pada tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya yang disanggul dan diberi hiasan bunga membuat penampilan wanitanya sungguh berkharisma. Ibu Naruto itu kelihatan sepuluh kali lebih cantik jika dilihat langsung daripada yang ada pada halaman-halaman majalah mode favorit Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak dapat menahan senangnya. Andai saja pertemuan itu untuk membahas bahwa Sakura dapat menjadi salah satu model di majalah ibu Naruto. Kalau itu benar terjadi, ia sepertinya tidak butuh Shikamaru untuk repot-repot membantunya.

"_Konichiwa_, Uzumaki-sama."

Kushina tersenyum. Ia balas membungkuk yang membuat Sakura kaget. "_Konnichiwa_, Sakura-chan. Kau bisa memanggilku bibi kok," sahutnya ramah. Wanita itu melirik pada anaknya kemudian berkata,"Kau habis dari mana sih, Naruto? Dapat bidadari secantik ini?"

Pujian tak langsung yang diberikan Kushina membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega, wanita yang diakui sebagai duta mode di Jepang itu memuji penampilannya. Siapa yang tidak bangga?

Naruto hanya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Ayo Sakura, kemari. Duduk dulu di sini," ajak Kushina. "Minato! Turunlah, tamunya sudah datang!"

Beberapa saat setelah Sakura duduk manis di atas sofa, seorang pria yang mirip seperti Naruto datang dan menyapa mereka semua. Sosoknya yang sangat tampan menyihir Sakura di tempat. Ketika ada pernyataan bahwa selalu ada rahasia di balik rasa _wine_ yang enak, sama seperti jawaban dari pertanyaan mengapa Naruto bisa jadi tampan seperti sekarang, karena seperti itulah citra kedua orangtuanya. Tampan dan cantik.

"Astaga! Ternyata kata Naruto memang benar, kau ini cantik sekali, Sakura-chan," puji pria itu.

"Eh? A-Arigatou, paman."

"Aku Minato ayah Naruto, dan itu istriku Kushina," jelas Minato memperkenalkan diri. "Maaf ya, kau jadi ikut-ikutan masalah kami gara-gara Naruto."

"Ayah!" Naruto menggertu kesal. Salah siapa Shion dijadikan kandidat calon tunangannya? Ia kan sudah pasti tidak mau, jadi sekarang Sakura yang malah kena.

"Sepuluh menit lagi nenek Naruto akan tiba, sebaiknya kita bersiap di meja makan saja," ajak Minato.

Minato dan Kushina menggiring tamunya untuk menuju meja makan panjang yang sudah di sediakan. Mereka kemudian bercerita banyak sembari menunggu kedatangan nyonya besar Uzumaki.

"Tidak usah gugup, Sakura. Apa pun yang terjadi nanti, kami semua akan membantumu kok," kata Minato saat melihat gadis pink itu menundukkan kepala, tampak resah.

"Terimakasih juga sudah mau direpotkan Naruto, ia tidak bermaksud, kok," sahut wanita yang duduk di seberang kursinya sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman, bibi. Aku tahu Naruto tidak senang dengan Shion, bukan bermaksud mengejek tapi itu memang benar, jadi kalau ini jalan yang terbaik aku justru senang dapat membantunya. Kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Anda berdua kan langka," gadis itu tertawa pelan diikuti oleh penghuni lain ruangan itu.

"Kau ini baik sekali ya, Sakura?" Naruto tertawa. "Aku yakin, nenek akan menyukaimu."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat wanita yang berdeham mengisi ruang makan itu. Sosoknya mulai memasuki ruangan, semua anggota keuarga Uzumaki berdiri termasuk Sakura. Wanita yang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad tersebut menuju sebuah kursi yang ditarik oleh Naruto agar tubuhnya bisa masuk. Naruto mendorongnya lagi saat sang nenek sudah akan menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya.

"Halo, Baa-chan," sapa Naruto yang tidak dibalas ekspresi apa-apa oleh yang disapa.

Tsunade menoleh ke arah gadis bergaun pink yang ada di sebelah Naruto. "Jadi kau?"

"_A-Ano_, _Watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura desu, Baa-san_." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Baik, Sakura, kau baru saja melewati tes pertamamu dan lulus," sahut wanita itu datar membuat suasana menjadi tegang. Ya, tes pertama Sakura, memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan tanpa diperkenalkan Naruto atau kedua orang tuanya.

Mata wanita itu menatap lurus Sakura, membuatnya tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa. Jadi ini nenek Naruto? Jadi dia wanita dalam cerita itu? Jadi dia dalang dari semua kisah Naruto dan Shion?

Sakura merasakan degupan dari dalam rusuk sebelah kirinya. Ketukannya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat, sampai ia tidak merasa betapa dingin tangannya. Ia merasa takut, takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh wanita itu padanya. Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa Sakura perlu takut?

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

1: Breast-dress itu kemben. #sokinggris

A/N: Is it bad? *nutup mata* Flo tau kok konfliknya kurang. Flo tahu kalo chapter ini ga begitu mengena *ngais tanah* Itu karena tokoh utamanya belum dapet konflik. Tapi konflik akan mulai chapter depan, Minna-san! Tunggu saja.

Flo juga mau balas review nih:

1. Typo tentang tulisan yang belum di italic banyak sekali ya? Maklum karena finishing story Flo lakukan setelah belajar alias malam hari. Udah ngantuk #alasan *disate sama readers*

2. For **_gui gui M.I.T_**, terimakasih atas kritiknya. Sudah diperbaiki kok di chapter ini. Untuk soal disclaimer kan sudah Flo tulis di chapter awal, sebenarnya engga harus kan menulis nama disclaimer di setiap chapter? Kayak kebanyakan author dari luar, author amerika misalnya. Di Rules&Guidelines ffn juga engga dicantumin sih. Menurut Flo, yang penting di chapter awal nama Kishimoto-san sudah Flo tulis sebagai bentuk penghargaan. Jadi saya tetap seperti ini nulisnya, biar beda dikit gituuu *ditendang Gui-san* Gapapa kan?

3. For Satoshi-san, thanks kritikmu. Tentang skip time, yah, Flo pikir kalau lanjut di kebun stroberi bakal bikin bosen readers. Mungkin Flo salah ya engga nyisipin _little prologue_ di scene pertama chap 4? _Gomen_ X3

4. Untuk _Infaramona _yang sudah memberikan puppy eyes no jutsu nya kepada saya, sudah panjang belum yang satu ini? Kurang memuaskan kah?

5. Dan yang lain _Namikaze Nada, sonofabitch3rd, Dicchan Takaminata-n, Lily Purple Lily, Namikaze Uchiha, A I, _dan guest yang sudah review. Thanks a lot!

YOSH! Chapter depan? Pastinya akan lebih panjang. Ditunggu aja :D Update kilat asal reviewnya banyak! _Arigatou_ _minna-san_!


	6. Meet The Uzumaki: Part 2

WARNING: This fanfiction may contain inappropriate words and adult things. Readers whom age under the specified story rating are not allowed.

Some typo, OOC type of characters, AU is the part of this fanfiction.

* * *

Standard disclaimer applied

RED

A Flo Deveraux's creation

* * *

Ujian. Murid mana yang belom pernah melakukan ujian di sekolah? Sudah pasti jawabannya tidak ada. Bagaimana perasaan mereka ketika melaksanakan ujian yang menentukan arah nasib mereka? Tentu saja jawabannya takut, cemas, khawatir dan lain sebagainya.

Apa yang dilakukan Sakura kali ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan ujian di sekolah. Hanya saja guru yang memberika ujian tidak mengenakan setelan gaun mahal. Lalu apa yang Sakura rasakan kali ini juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ujian di sekolah. tegang, takut, cemas.

Ia sesekali menatap ke pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya, cemas. Perbincangan dari awal pelayan rumah meletakkan sajian _chef_ pribadi ayah Naruto di atas meja dengan berbagai ukiran pada keempat kakinya itu sangatlah kaku. Sakura dapat melihat gelakan tawa yang sepertinya dipaksakan oleh suami-istri Uzumaki di depannya. Sementara pemuda yang kini duduk di sebelah kirinya itu lebih banyak terdiam dan menyunggingkan senyum palsu. Naruto tidak banyak ikutan mengambil andil saat orang tua dan neneknya berbicara sesuatu mengenai bisnis keluarga mereka. Ia hanya fokus ke arah steik di hadapannya. Memang sesekali ia menjawa satu dua pertanyaan dari sang nenek setengah hati, sisanya? Diam.

Sakura yakin ia menemukan sisi lain dari Naruto. Senyum pemuda itu yang biasanya menghiasi bibirnya, sinar mata _aquamarine_ itu, gelak tawa yang selalu Sakura dapati seakan sirna semenjak kedatangan nyonya besar Uzumaki. Apa yang membuat Naruto sampai begini? Sakura tidak mengerti drama apa yang sedang Naruto lakoni. Apalagi jalan pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Jadi begitulah," Kushina tersenyum pada Sakura. Membangunkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. "Keluarga kami yang membantu perusahaan paman Minato yang saat itu jatuh. Dan ketika kami menikah kemudian Naruto lahir, pemberian marga Naruto sebagai lambing balas budi paman Minato."

"Haruskah ibu becerita seperti itu?"

"Naruto, kau ini tidak sopan. Memangnya masalah kalau Sakura tahu? Tidak kan?"

Naruto hanya mendengus pasrah.

"Ah, kau kenal Shikamaru kan, Sakura?"

"Iya, dia itu teman dekatku, Kushina _oba-san_."

"Oh, ya? Ayahnya itu yang mengelola Tokyo Time, Sakura. Kau pasti tahu kan?"

"_Hai_, Shikamaru sudah banyak cerita kok bibi."

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan kau harus berkunjung, Sakura. Bahkan kalau kau mau, kami masih mengoleksi remaja-remaja yang cocok dijadikan model."

Mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar. Memang dari kecil ia selalu bermimpi ingin menjadi model. Bahkan ia sampai mengikuti kelas modeling setiap liburan panjang sekolah. Kalau sampai ia berhasil menjadi model di majalah favoritnya itu, tidak tanggung-tanggung ia akan mengucapkan terimakasih seribu kepada Naruto yang menyeretnya sampai ke sini.

"Uwaa! _Arigatou_, bibi! Kuharap sih aku punya waktu luang," jawab Sakura bersemangat hingga mencairkan suasana yang tadinya tegang. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Sakura bersemangat seperti itu. Tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia juga ikut senang melihat gadis itu senang.

Saat makanan yang Sakura santap sudah habis, ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu kemudian menarik tangannya dari atas meja ke pangkuannya. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum bila Kushina memujinya di depan nenek Naruto meski wanita tua itu sepertinya tidak peduli. Orang tua Naruto kini mulai bercerita tentang kehidupan keluarga kecil itu saat di London. Bagaimana mereka bisa hidup di sana, bagaimana cara mereka menyesuaikan dengan masyarakat di sana, bagaimana Naruto memiliki teman banyak di sana, bagaimana para siswi dari sekolah Naruto mencoba menyusup ke dalam rumah mereka demi bertemu Naruto tanpa harus melewati ibunya yang galak. Oh ya, Kushina memang sering "menyembunyikan" Naruto dari siswi yang berkunjung ke rumah, apalagi saat tahu anak kesayangannya itu sedang belajar. Kushina mengerti benar susahnya mengehentikan _free sex _di kalangan remaja negara yang besar itu. Ia tahu kalau mereka dibiarkan masuk ke kamar anaknya, mungkin putra semata wayang dari pasagan orang tua paling serasi di depan Sakura itu sudah _tercemar_ dan _tidak bersih _lagi. Kau tahu kan maksudnya? Minato juga sampai memberi saran kepada Sakura seandainya gadis itu ingin bersekolah di London.

Tsunade yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mengenai London memandangi Sakura dengan seksama, sampai akhirnya gadis itu tahu bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan. Ia sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah nenek Naruto dan mendapati kedua mata _hazel _wanita itu sedang mengintimidasinya.

"Jadi, ceritakan tentang keluargamu, Sakura-san," suara Tsunade memotong tawa yang mengalun di ruang makan itu. Gadis yang dimaksud menoleh dan mendapati wanita yang tadi bertanya kepadanya mengunci gadis itu dengan pandangan seram.

Gadis itu tampak berpikir ia harus memulai dari mana. "Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dari keluargaku, Tsunade-sama."

"Ceritalah, Sakura," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ayah adalah seorang manajer hotel Hilton di Tokyo, sementara ibu hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga dan terkadang beliau menjadi distributor barang _online shop_," jelas Sakura.

"Hilton Tokyo?" tanya Minato yang dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura. "Wow, aku tahu hotel itu. Hotel yang ba-"

"Ayahmu hanya seorang manajer hotel, Sakura-san?"

Sakura termangu mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade yang memotong pembicaraan menantunya. Sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang hendak Tsunade katakana. 'Cuma'? Apa maksudnya kata itu? Ia hanya membalas anggukan singkat dan senyuman ragu-ragu.

Tsunade mengambil gelas _wine_ nya dan menegukkan sedikit isinya ke dalam kerongkongan ketika makanan penutup mereka disajikan oleh seorang pelayan. "Baiklah," jawab wanita itu misterius.

Wanita itu kemudian mengambil sendok yang berada di atas piring keramik kecil dan mulai menyendokkan buntalan krim dingin ke dalam mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Kau satu kelas, kan, dengan Naruto?"

"Iya, itu benar, Tsunade-sama."

"Kau pasti mengenal Shion kan?"

Sakura mngernyit, ia kemudian menatap nenek Naruto itu sekali lagi dan mengangguk ragu. "B-Benar."

"Baguslah. Sekarang aku yang akan bercerita… Tentang Shion."

Sakura tersedak es krim yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia cepat-cepat meminum air putih yang disediakan. Saat ia menoleh ke sampingnya, ia tahu benar Naruto tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan neneknya.

"Shion adalah keturunan bangsawan. Ayah Shion adalah salah satu kolega Namikaze _corporation_. Ibunya juga membuka toko roti di berbagai tempat di Tokyo. Yah, bisa dibilang Shion _ojou-sama_ merupakan anak beruntung daripada yang lain."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Kedua matanya menyiratkan kebingungan, sama sekali tidak tahu menahu kemana arah pembicaraan tersebut.

"Itulah yang mendorong aku menjadikannya kandidat calon tunangan Naruto."

"_Baa-chan_, bisakah tidak membicarakan Shi-" kata-kata Naruto terpotong saat Tsunade menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"…dan bukan dengan gadis sepertimu."

Enam pasang mata di depan wanita yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu membuat sempurna. Apa yang dikatakan Tsunade? Dia kedengarannya tidak sedang bergurau. Apa pendengaran Sakura saja yang sedang tidak baik?

"Aku lebih memilih Shion dan bukan gadis sepertimu."

Sakura terdiam, alisnya semakin bertaut satu dengan yang lain. Mulutnya sedikit menganga. Otak pintar gadis itu masih mencerna kata-kata setajam kunai yang terlontar dari dalam mulut nenek Naruto itu. Gadis itu tak percaya. Sama sekali tidak menyangka. Sesadis itukah neneknya?

Detik-detik itu bak adegan di film-film klasik, si kaya dan si miskin, di mana salah seorang anggota keluarga si kaya menolak kehadiran gadis seperti dirinya.

Seperti dirinya… Ada yang janggal dengan kata itu. Memangnya seperti apa dirinya? Memangnya dia kenapa? Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan ada kesalahan ucapan sedari tadi ia berbicara. Aneh saja wanita itu berkata demikian.

Tatapan wanita itu semakin dalam seakan menusuk mata emeraldnya.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk cucuku!" kata Tsunade sedikit membentak.

Kini semuanya semakin tercengang mendengar pernyataan Tsunade.

"M-M-Maksud A-Anda?" suara Sakura bergetar.

Tsunade meletakkan sendok es krimnya. "Apakah kurang jelas?" tanyanya balik tanpa ekspresi. "Kau, nona, tidak layak untuk cucuku!" katanya mengulang pernyataan sebelumnya, kali ini dengan desibel yang lebih tinggi.

BRAKH!

Naruto berdiri seraya menggebrak meja makan di depannya. Membuat suara klintingan alat makan dan piring porselin yang berada di atasnya. Tangannya yang masih ada di atas meja mengepal. Otot-otot di sekitar keningnya kini mulai tampak. Ia kemudian menegakkan badannya, menatap neneknya sendiri dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Duduk Naruto!" perintah Tsunade. Tangan Kushina mencoba meraih putranya meskipun pada akhirnya tangan putih wanita itu hanya dapat meraih udara.

"Jangan perintah aku lagi!"

"Kau! Dasar anak kurang ajar!" kini Tsunade berdiri. Tangannya melayang menampar pipi kanan cokelat Naruto. Minato kini ikut-ikutan berdiri. Berusaha menenangkan keduanya namun nihil, tidak berhasil.

Naruto kalap. Ia sudah habis kesabaran. Neneknya mengurungnya selama ini, membiarkan rantai berupa peraturan yang diberikan wanita itu mengekangnya bagai tahanan penjara, mengancamnya dengan pertaruhan nama baik keluarga besarnya. Ia kemudian memberikan sebelah pipinya yang lain sambil menunjuk pipi itu. "Silakan _baa-chan_ tampar pipi kiriku! Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit."

PLAK!

"Ibu cukup!" lerai Kushina yang kini berlari ke belakang ibunya. Mencoba menarik wanita itu namun gagal, sang wanita menarik kembali tangannya kasar, membuat Kushina tidak berani lebih jauh menahan ibunya. Butiran air mata kini mengumpul di pelupuk mata Kushina.

PLAK!

Sekali lagi tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Naruto.

"Ibu, sudah cukup!" suara Minato kini mengambil alih pandangan wanita itu. Tsunade menuding Minato dengan telunjuk kirinya.

"Diam kau!"

"Naruto tidak pantas mendapat ini semua, ibu! Kumohon!" suara Minato ikutan bergetar.

"Kubilang diam!" sahut Tsunade garang.

PLAK!

Tamparan keempat mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto lagi. Membuat kedua pipi cokelat itu kini seri karena masing-masing ditampar dua kali. Minato terdiam, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tetapi haruskah anaknya yang menderita seperti itu?

"Kau memang durhaka! Berani-beraninya menantang nenekmu sendiri!"

"Apakah _baa-chan_ tahu bahwa itu sama sekali tidak sakit?!" Naruto berteriak. Ia mengamuk, kesal, marah. "Apakah _baa-chan_ tahu bahwa lebih sakit aku berpura-pura menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku?! Dikekang oleh nenekku sendiri, dilarang bermain dengan teman sebaya yang lebih miskin dari keluarga ini, dipaksa bertunangan dengan gadis yang paling aku benci di planet ini, dilarang bersama dengan gadis ini. Apakah _baa-chan_ tahu rasanya?!"

Tsunade masih dengan pandangan geram dengan tingkah laku Naruto kini hanya diam.

"SAKIT! SAKIT, _baa-chan_!"

Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam menteskan air matanya mendengar suara Naruto yang naik pitam seperti itu. Terdengar seperti amarah yang ia pendam sejak lama dan kini semua emosinya meluap-luap.

"Sakura tidak seperti Shion! Dia berbeda."

"Jadi kau membela gadis itu?"

Naruto buru-buru mengangguk cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya kali ini. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat paru-parunya kehilangan kemampuan untuk memasok oksigen lebih banyak. "Karena dia istimewa."

"Istimewa? Kau pasti bercanda. Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" Tsunade menebak.

Naruto tertegun. Ia mencoba mendengarkan kata hatinya sebelum akhirnya berkata,"Ya. Aku menyukainya! Aku menyukai Sakura Haruno! Apakah itu salah?"

Emerald Sakura kembali membulat. Ia menengok ke atas, memandangi punggung sosok di depannya. Naruto Uzumaki menyukainya dan ini bukanlah mimpi belaka. Butiran air mata itu berubah menjadi aliran deras yang melewati kedua sisi pipi mulusnya.

"Apakah aku salah, _baa-chan_? Katakan!"

Tsunade semakin melotot. Ia dapat mendengar suara cucunya itu bergetar hebat. Ia bersiap akan mengajukan satu patah kata lagi, tetapi Naruto berhasil mendahuluinya.

"Aku merindukan sosok nenekku yang dulu selalu memelukku, _baa-chan_!"

"Sosok itu sudah mati, Naruto! Aku tetap tidak ingin kau bergaul dengan gadis murahan seperti dia! Kau pantas dapat yang lebih baik dari dia!"

"Sakura…bukan gadis murahan!" kepalan tangan Naruto menguat. Tubuhnya menegang karena semua ototnya berkontraksi. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat di daerah dadanya. Entah itu apa, tapi kini ia hanya ingin mengembalikan neneknya seperti dahulu.

Sakura, gadis itu semakin terisak. Apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lakukan kepada wanita itu sampai-sampai ia diberi julukan 'murahan'. Ia tidak pernah menggoda temannya laki-laki. Tidak seorang pun. Apalagi Naruto. Seluruh badannya kini bergetar hebat. Kakinya ingin segera lari dari tempat itu.

"Kau mau dia menggantikan posisi Shion? Mimpi kau, nak! Dia hanya gadis jalanan, dia tidak pantas untukmu!"

"_Baa-chan_…!" ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika suhu pergelangan tangannya berkurang. Tangan dingin Sakura yang menyentuh pergelangan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"C-Cukup Naruto," sahutnya pelan dengan suara parau. Pemuda pirang itu menangkap butiran air mata yang melunturkan _eye liner_ si gadis, membuat kedua pipinya dipenuhi jejak garis hitam. Ia sekuat tenaga menatap mata biru langit milik Naruto, menyunggingkan senyum payah. "Kau… Nenekmu benar, kau salah memilih aku."

"Sa-Sakura…"

"Kau tidak seharusnya meminta aku bantuan."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Lagipula," Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya meskipun dengan susah payah. "Shion akan lebih cocok denganmu."

Sakura bangkit berdiri. Ia membungkuk kepada seluruh anggota keluarga tersebut, berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf sebelum akhirnya ia berkata,"_Sayonara, gochisousama deshita_!"

Gadis itu membawa serta bayangannya keluar meninggalkan seluruh anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang masih berdiri mematung. Sakura melesat keluar 'istana' tersebut sambil masih terisak.

BRUK!

Sakura menabrak seseorang. Seorang yang ia tahu merupakan supir yang mengantarnya dan Naruto tadi kini berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan keheranan. "Loh, Haruno-san kok menangis? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Tidak, terimakasih."

Ia kemudian lanjut berlari keluar rumah dan berjalan di jalanan yang hanya kelihatan karena lampu remang-remang di kedua sisi jalan. Yah, ia bodoh. Bagaimana ia keluar dari pemungkiman itu? Jalan ke sini dengan menggunakan mobil saja jauh, apalagi hanya dengan jalan kaki? Sakura menyerah bahkan sebelum kakinya sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Uzumaki itu. Gadis itu kemudian mendudukkan diri di aspal dan menekuk kedua lututnya untuk dapat menenggelamkan kepalanya ke sana.

Kemudian sebuah mobil membunyikan klaksonnya, membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Tangannya menutupi pandangan ketika ia menangkap cahaya lampu mobil yang menyilaukan mata. Mobil itu kini berhenti tepat di samping Sakura. Sang supir, Iruka, keluar dan membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Saya akan mengantarkan Anda pulang."

"T-Tapi tapi, jika Tsunade-sama sampai tahu?"

"Tidak akan," pria itu tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian membukakan pintu depan untuk Sakura. "Lagi pula, ini sudah malam, nona. Perjalanan keluar kawasan ini saja sudah jauh."

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah. Pria itu benar. Akhirnya ia setuju untuk diantar pulang.

"Sakura-chan!" teriakan Naruto terdengar dari radius kurang lebih lima puluh meter di belakang mobil. Ia tampak terengah-engah mengejar Sakura.

"_Oji-san_, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi!" gadis itu buru-buru masuk disusul Iruka yang kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi ia tidak bisa membiarkan tuannya sampai terengah-engah seperti itu, di sisi lain ia tahu bahwa nona ini butuh segera sampai ke rumah untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"SAKURA TUNGGU!" teriakan Naruto semakin terdengar sebelum akhirnya kalah dengan suara mesin mobil yang digas.

Apakah hal ini yang terbaik? Menghindari Naruto? Sepertinya saat ini keputusan Sakura benar.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto'

Di perjalanan, otak Sakura masih tidak bisa berhenti mengulang memori beberapa menit yang lalu. Air matanya di pipi sudah mengering, tetapi pelupuknya masih sedikit-sedikit meneteskan butirannya. Bahkan _eye-liner_ yang ia pakai sudar luntur dan menyisakan jejak hitam di pipinya. Riasannya kini sudah tidak berbentuk.

"Jadi, gagal ya?"

Sakura menoleh kepada Iruka. Ia tersenyum pahit. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan Naruto."

"Jangan bersedih nona. Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Istirahatlah dan jernihkan pikiranmu dahulu, dengan begitu kau bisa mencari jalan keluarnya dengan baik. Setelah itu baru bicaralah dengan Naruto-sama. Kau tidak butuh sendirian menyelesaikan masalah ini, nona."

Sakura mengangguk. "_Hai_, aku tahu. _Arigatou gozaimasu_, _oji-san_."

"Panggil saya Iruka saja."

"Baiklah, Iruka-san."

* * *

Naruto membatu di tempat. Gadis itu sudah pergi. Langkahnya tidak mampu menyusul mobil yang sudah terlanjur berjalan. Kini ia jatuh berlutut. Pandangannya yang menangkap cahaya remang-remang lampu taman perlahan kabur.

_Sakit..._

Ia merasakan dadanya mulai sesak lagi, seperti dihujam beribu katana. Tubuh Naruto melemas, ia kini berposisi membungkuk dengan tangan sebelah kiri menopang berat badannya sementara tangan kanan mulai meremas pakainnya pada area dada. Satu-satunya objek yang dapat ia lihat kini adalah bayangan batu-batu putih yang tersebar di jalan masuk rumahnya. Itu pun kabur.

_Sakit!_

Keringat bercucuran dari sela-sela rambut pirangnya, jatuh ke bawah dan teresap oleh tanah. Pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak lagi dapat menahan berat tubuhnya dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan saat mendengar suara melengking sang ibu yang _shock_ saat datang menghampiri.

"Naruto! Sayang!"

"I-Ibu…" ucapnya lirih pada udara di depan wajahnya. Genggamannya mengerat pada baju yang ia kenakan, membuat area pakaian di depan dada kirinya kusut. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat sebelum ia kemudian jatuh terpungkur.

_Sakit!_

Kushina berteriak. Ketika ia sampai di tempat Naruto, wanita itu membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan meletakkan kepala anak itu ke atas pangkuannya. "Naruto! Seseorang tolong!"

Dua pria berlari menghampiri Kushina, tanpa basa-basi mereka mengangkat tubuh putranya itu. Mereka membawa Naruto masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan pemuda malang itu di atas ranjang _king size_nya.

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya masuk ketika dua pria yang membawa Naruto masuk tadi sudah pergi, ia menjatuhkan diri di tepi ranjang putranya. Jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi Naruto, lalu dirinya membungkukan badan untuk dapat mencium kening Naruto.

"Maafkan ibu, sayang." Dibelainya rambut Naruto yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Ia menatap nanar putra semata wayangnya itu. Sekali lagi bergumam,"Maaf ibu tidak bisa melindungimu."

Kemudian suara langkah kaki berhenti di ambang pintu kamar Naruto. Sosoknya yang seperti siluet karena penerangan di belakangnya lebih terang dari kamar Naruto menampakkan senyuman sedih. Kushina menoleh, mendapati suaminya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Dokter akan segera ke sini."

Tatapan Kushina kembali pada putranya yang terbaring. Sambil mencopot _sneakers_ Naruto dan membuangnya ke lantai, wanita itu berbicara,"Aku memang melihatnya sesak nafas tadi, tapi kau tahu sendiri ia tidak pernah punya gangguan pernafasan selama ini."

Minato menghampiri istrinya yang berdiri tegap sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto. Pria itu memeluknya dari belakang, lalu mencium pundak kiri istrinya. "Asma dapat ditimbulkan karena tekanan psikologi, sayangku. Tapi kita tetap butuh dokter sebagai pertolongan pertama." Minato menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kita bukan orang tua yang baik ya?"

Kushina tersenyum lemah. Salah satu tangannya memegang tangan sang suami yang melingkar di pinggulnya. "Ibu sudah pulang?"

"Ibu kesal sekali sepertinya. Aku menyuruhnya beristirahat dan berjanji mengurus Naruto. Ia tidak banyak bicara ketika melihat Naruto dibawa ke kamar, entah apa yang dipikirkan ibumu."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, haruskah ibu menyakiti Naruto seperti tadi? Aku ingin menghentikannya tadi, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin melukai ibu."

Kushina membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang suami. Matanya bertemu dengan mata pria yang sudah delapan belas tahun menjadi suaminya itu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh sang suami, menatap kedua bola mata Minato dalam. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"_I have no idea…_"

* * *

"_Tadaima_…"

"_Okaerinasai_! Nee-chan?" Konohamaru termangu di tempatnya berdiri saat membukakan pintu. Kakak yang biasanya begitu bersemangat saat mengucapkan salam itu kini terlihat layu. Pandangan bocah itu mengekor sang kakak yang menyeret tubuhnya menaiki tangga, menjingjing sepatu hak tingginya.

"Sakura?" ibu Sakura yang mendengar kedatangan putrinya turun dari lantai atas. "Kau kenapa?"

Sakura tanpa basa-basi langsung menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi untuk mencapai ibunya. Dirinya langsung memeluk sang ibu begitu erat, seakan-akan sudah tidak lama bertemu dengan wanita itu. Air matanya seketika tumpah sekali lagi.

"Ibu," panggilnya sambil terisak. "Apakah aku bisa jadi putri kecil ibu lagi?"

Ibunya kaget dengan pertanyaan putrinya itu. Pandangannya kemudian menghangat. Ia membelai rambut Sakura perlahan. "Kau selalu jadi putri kecil ibu, sayang. Ada apa sih, kok menangis?"

Ibu Sakura menuntun gadis itu memasuki kamarnya. Mereka berdua kini duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menatap bola mata ibunya, menunduk memandangi jemari kakinya.

"Kau mau cerita dengan ibu, Sakura?"

Sakura kembali terisak. "Naruto…"

"Naruto kenapa?"

"Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya, bu."

Mebuki menarik kepala Sakura perlahan dan menyandarkannya di pundaknya. "Cerita yang jelas, dong. Kan ibu tidak tahu," kata ibunya dengan nada kesal dibuat-buat.

"Dia memintaku menggantikan kandidat calon tunangannya untuk pergi ke pesta dansa. Tapi neneknya malah ingin bertemu denganku. Tapi begitu aku bertemu dengan neneknya aku malah direndahkan seperti itu!"

"Memang nenek Naruto berbicara bagaimana?"

"Ibu tidak perlu tahu, ini memang salah Naruto. Salah dia seenak jidat memilih orang untuk menggantikan Shion," Sakura menghapus air matanya kasar. "Sudah enak dia, aku mau membantunya!"

"Ssst," ibunya menenangkan. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Sakura terdiam. Memang kata-kata Tsunade membuatnya menangis. Tapi apakah itu alasannya? Hei! Ia adalah gadis kuat. Dua tahun terakhir ini ia sudah tidak pernah menangisi masalah sepele seperti itu. Banyak orang menyinggung perasaannya, tapi yang ada ia hanya kesal dengan orang-orang itu. Pulang ke rumah dan meluapkan kekesalan kepada adik laki-lakinya, Konohamaru. Lalu kenapa ia menangis?

"A-Aku tidak tahu…" Sakura menerawang. Masih di dalam pelukan ibunya namun kini air matanya sudah mulai mengering. "Nenek Tsunade bilang bahwa aku tidak pantas dengan Naruto."

Ibunya tersenyum simpul. Wanita itu mengecup kening lebar Sakura. "Jadi?"

"Naruto bilang ia suka denganku, dia bahkan menentang kata-kata neneknya sendiri, bu."

Ibunya tersenyum semakin lebar. "Jadi?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Dari awal Mebuki memang sudah merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dari ucapan anak perempuannya itu. Apa lagi pulang dengan keadaan riasan wajah yang luntur seperti itu. Gadisnya adalah anak yang keras kepala. Ia bahkan pernah melihatnya memarahi seorang tetangga, pria yang berumur lebih tua darinya karena menyinggug perasaan ibunya. Ketika itu si pria berkata bahwa pekarangan kediaman Haruno banyak ditumbuhi rumput liar, terlihat tidak terawat. Itu karena orang tuanya sedang sibuk mengurusi kesulitan keuangan karena membiayai uang gedung Sakura masuk ke Konoha High. Tetapi gadis itu keluar dan memarahi tetangganya sendiri dan memberitahu pria tersebut untuk menutup mulutnya untuk sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Yah, itulah Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura terdiam.

"Anak ibu akan pulang marah-marah jika ia kesal akan seseorang yang menyinggung perasaannya. Tidak menangis seperti ini."

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah ibunya. "Maksud ibu?"

Mebuki sekali lagi tersenyum. Ia mengerti benar apa yang dirasakan putrinya. "Sayang, kau jatuh cinta dengan Naruto."

Sakura menarik tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar di pundak sang ibu. Emeraldnya mebelalak tidak percaya sementara hatinya terus saja berkata _'Benarkah itu, Sakura?_'

Apakah benar Sakura menangis karena Naruto? Sehingga ketika nenek anak laki-laki itu menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk Naruto ia menangis? Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum kecil. '_I'm falling in love with you, Naruto. I am…_'

* * *

Naruto berjalan di sepanjang koridor sepi itu ditemani ibunya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan sang ibu semenjak mereka keluar dari mobil tadi. Mata birunya menoleh pada sang ibu, kemudian kembali lagi pada jalan di depannya. Langkah mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan 'dr. Hanare (Psychiatrist)'. Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut tiga kali, kemudian mengucapkan salam,"_Konichiwa, shitsurei shimasu?_ Dokter Hanare?"

Ia –yang masih menggandeng ibunya, mulai memasuki ruangan yang di dominasi warna cokelat. Cat tembok ruangan itu memang berwarna putih tulang, namun lantai kayu, perabot dan berbagai hiasan di atas perapian berwarna cokelat yang bervariasi. Seorang wanita kemudian keluar dari lewat pintu kayu putih yang membatasi ruang tunggu itu dengan ruang praktek psikiater yang sedang dikunjungi Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, Kushina-san? Kukira siapa," sahut wanita berambut hitam panjang sepinggang itu.

"Halo dokter," balas Kushina sambil tersenyum. "Kami kembali lagi."

Dokter yang bernama Hanare itu kemudian berkata,"Baiklah, kita langsung saja," sambil mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ibu tunggu di sini," kata Kushina kepada putranya.

"Baiklah." Naruto mencium pipi ibunya sebelum ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan psikiater itu dan pintunya ditutup oleh dokter Hanare.

Kushina mengambil sebuah majalah dari kotak berisi puluhan majalah seputar wanita. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan diri di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna cokelat muda dan mulai membalik-balikkan halaman majalah tersebut.

* * *

"Duduklah," perintah Hanare kepada pasien yang mulai rutin mengunjunginya sejak tiga hari yang lalu itu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sambil tetap memandang dokternya yang ikut duduk di sofa pribadinya. Sofa tersebut menghadap serong dan membelakangi kaca sekaligus pintu untuk menuju balkon.

"Sudah agak baikan dok."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan nenekmu?"

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kali ini sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, belum."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih ingin jauh darinya."

Psikiater wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Ia membuat beberapa goresan di atas buku catatannya kemudian kembali fokus kepada Naruto. "Itu artinya kau belum membaik, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku hanya merasa lebih baik jika tidak bertemu dengannya dulu."

Tangan kiri sang psikiater kembali menuliskan sesuatu di atas buku catatannya. Selesainya ia tampak membalikkan beberapa halaman, membaca sesuatu yang tertera di sana, kemudian kembali ke halaman di mana ia menulis tadi lalu bertanya,"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Naruto memijit jempol kanannya pelan. Pandangannya tidak fokus pada lawan bicaranya. "Aku masih bolos. Oke, aku masih _sakit_, tapi daripada hari kemarin aku lebih merasa lebih baik."

"Kau masih tidak siap bertemu Sakura ya?"

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada kemudian merilekskan tubuhnya di sofa. "Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya, dok."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sampai kapan kau akan bolos sekolah?"

"Tidak tahu."

Hanare meletakkan bolpoinnya di atas buku kemudian menaruh kedua barang tersebut di atas meja. Ia kemudian berdiri dan duduk di samping Naruto. Wanita tersebut menyondongkan badannya ke depan, menatap iris biru Naruto yang terkunci pada sebuah objek di atas meja. Vas bunga.

"Kau masih meminum obatmu dari dokter Asuma kan?" tanya Hanare, mengarah kepada pembicaraan tentang sesak nafas yang dialami Naruto tiga hari yang lalu. Naruto mengangguk, dia tahu bahwa kesehatan memang yang paling utama bagi dirinya, sehingga ia masih membutuhkan obat yang diberikan dokter yang sudah menjadi langganan keluarganya.

"Bagus. Kau mau minta pendapatku tidak?"

"Pendapat apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi kekasihmu…"

"Hentikan, dok. Dia bukan kekasihku," potong Naruto.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Setidaknya kau harus menghubungi Sakura untuk meminta maaf."

"Aku belum siap."

"Aku tahu," tangan Hanare menyentuh pundak Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menoleh kepadanya. "Tapi kau tidak bisa begini terus, tampan. Sakura itu gadis dan ketika seorang gadis telah disakiti, ia butuh penjelasan."

"Begitu ya?"

Pandangan Naruto kembali kepada vas bunga tak berisi di depannya. "Aku harus berkata apa? Kalau dia marah denganku bagaimana?"

"Makanya kau harus sekolah!"

"Tidak, dok. Tugas sekolah hanya akan membuatku tertekan."

"Tapi kalau kau tidak sekolah, banyak ulangan susulan dan tugas-tugas itu harus tetap kau susulkan kepada _sensei_mu kan? Kau bilang kau tidak mau membuat Kakashi-sensei marah."

"Iya benar, sih. Aku tidak mau dapat tugas tambahan lagi gara-gara tugasku kemarin belum aku kumpulkan."

Hanare menarik tangannya sembari masih menangkap wajah Naruto. "Nah, masuklah."

Naruto memandang balik dokternya. "Boleh aku minta waktu satu hari lagi, dok?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengumpulkan keberanian bertemu Sakura."

"Waktu tiga hari apa tidak cukup?"

Naruto menggeleng. Mendiamkan dokternya sedikit agak lama.

"Baiklah," kata Hanare akhirnya. "Akan kubuatkan surat ijin untuk sekolahmu."

Naruto tersenyum sumringah kepada dokternya. "Tapi jangan senang dulu!"

Senyumnya meredup perlahan. "Kenapa?"

"Ada satu alasan kalau kau mau libur sehari lagi."

"Apa itu?"

* * *

Naruto menimang-nimang _iPhone_nya. Keberaniannya sudah mencapai tahap mencari kontak Sakura di ponselnya. Tetapi untuk menekan rangkaian angka tersebut dan meletakkan ponsel putihnya ke telinga? Naruto masih tidak mempunyai cukup keberanian. '_Argh!_' teriaknya dalam hati sambil mengacak helaian blonde yang jatuh di jidatnya.

'_Kau ini laki-laki, Naruto! Masa masalah minta maaf kepada seorang perempuan saja kau takut?_' perkataannya dalam hati memprovokasi.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Pandangannya terfokus kea rah jam dinding yang ada di sudut ruangan. Jam empat sore. Sekiranya sudah hampir tujuh jam sejak kunjungannya ke psikiater dan dokter –yang menurut Naruto- sialan itu tidak akan mengeluarkan surat ijinnya besok jika ia tidak menelfon Sakura sekarang. Padahal dia benar-benar membutuhkan sehari lagi untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang masih kacau. Ia butuh satu hari berharga itu, benar-benar butuh. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menatap layar ponselnya sekali lagi. Ia akhirnya menekan rangkaian nomer di bawah tulisan 'Sakura', kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

Nada sambung terdengar. Tangan Naruto menjadi dingin, ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar Sakura memaafkannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian mesin penjawab Sakura menyala.

_Moshi-moshi! Ini Sakura Haruno, kau tidak salah orang hanya saja aku sedang sibuk. Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep, oke?_

Beep!

"Sakura-chan, _we need to talk_."

Naruto menekan tombol merah di layar ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mencoba menghubungi Sakura. Lagi dan lagi. Namun tampaknya gadis itu sedang sibuk. Atau sengaja tidak mengangkat panggilan darinya. Naruto merebahkan dirinya. Pasrah. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak akan memafkannya.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Sakura sekali lagi. Kemudian senyuman tersungging di wajahnya saat mendengar suara manis dari dalam ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, Naruto._"

* * *

Sakura menatap berkali-kali ponselnya yang bergetar. Namun ibu jarinya sama sekali tidak merespon panggilan itu. Ia merasa ragu, haruskah dirinya menjawab panggilan itu?

Ino, sahabat pirangnya menatap Sakura, meskipun gadis itu tidak sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Cerita Sakura dua hari lalu membuat dirinya semakin cemas akan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura semakin hilang. Oke, ia tersenyum saat kemarin ia berhasil menolong Shikamaru untuk mengajak Ino pergi ke pesta dansa. Hanya sebuah senyuman, itu pun terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Hari ini wajahnya yang sudah semakin tampak lesu hanya berhadap-hadapan dengan layar ponsel yang sedari tadi memberi pemberitahuan bahwa ada _miss call_ dari orang yang sama.

Ibu jari Sakura mulai bergerak ketika layar tersebut tidak mengeluarkan _call notification_ lagi. Ia menekan sebuah ikon pada layar ponsel tersebut dan mendengar isi dari kotak suara.

'_Sakura-chan, we need to talk_'

Kemudian kembali lagi nada dering dari ponsel tersebut berbunyi.

"Angkatlah, Sakura," Ino menyarankan. "Beri dia kesempatan."

Sakura akhirnya luluh juga. Tidak, sebenarnya ia ingin mendengar suara bocah itu. Entah angin dari mana namun Sakura err… rindu dengan suara Naruto.

Rindu?

Ya, ia merindukannya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Naruto."

"_Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan_."

Suara Naruto dengan nada yang sangat rendah membuat rambut halus di seluruh tubuh Sakura berdiri. Ia, meskipun sudah tiga hari tidak mendengar suara itu, masih ingat betul oktaf ke berapa yang dipakai Naruto ketika berbicara. Ia yakin benar bahwa yang bocah itu pakai bukan oktaf terendah seperti ini. '_Ah damn Naruto, damn!_'

"Hai," jawabnya kikuk.

"_Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?_"

"Tidak, kok. Bicaralah saja."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari dalam ponsel Sakura. "Tentang kejadian itu, aku minta maaf sungguh. Kata-kata nenekku jangan kau masukkan hati."

Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar mendengar suara Naruto yang lebih pantas dibilang mendesah itu daripada berbicara. Ia linglung mencari jawaban yang tepat. Memang Naruto menyinggung kejadian tiga hari lalu yang sungguh ingin dilupakan oleh Sakura, tapi suaranya di telepon itu lho, ya Tuhan.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Lupakan saja," jawab Sakura pasrah. Naruto mengira Sakura sangat tersakiti dengan perkataan neneknya sehingga jawaban pasrah Sakura itu justru membuat hatinya teriris. '_Ini gara-gara kau, Naruto!_' begitulah kata hati pemuda blonde itu.

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Kemudian Naruto mengambil alih. "Besok aku masih ijin-"

"Kenapa?" potong Sakura cepat. Seakan tidak rela jika Naruto harus ijin lagi. Di seberang Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"_Kau merindukanku ya?_"

Sakura kembali menggerutu berkali-kali karena ia seperti dimabuk setiap kali mendengar suara Naruto. _'Kami-sama, kenapa suara makhluk ciptaan-Mu itu sungguh membuatku mabuk?'_

"Ah, t-tidak t-tidak," jawabnya gagap. "Kenapa ijin? Padahal kau terdengar tidak sakit."

"_Aku akan menceritakannya jika kau bersedia memaafkanku_."

Sakura memainkan ujung roknya. "Oke. Aku akan memaafkanmu."

"_Kau di rumah jam lima nanti Sakura?_"

Sakura melirik Ino, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto. Kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu pada Ino sangat pelang sampai tidak terdengar suaranya. "Naruto. Akan. Ke. Rumahku," katanya pada Ino sepatah-sepatah agar sahabatnya itu mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak? Itu bagus kan?"

Sakura kecewa dengan pernyataan Ino. Sahabatnya itu sudah tahu bahwa Konohamaru ada acara menginap di rumah temannya mengingat besok hari Jumat –hari yang santai, sementara kedua orang tuanya barusaja pergi menjenguk sanak saudara yang sedang sakit di luar kota, bersamaan dengan tugas ayah untuk menemui klien bisnis di kota tersebut. Gadis itu tahu bahwa sahabat pirangnya sedang berpikir macam-macam tentang apa jadinya jika Naruto datang ke rumah.

"Aku serius! Aku harus jawab apa?" teriak Sakura sambil berbisik, menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinga.

"Jawab saja iya. Aku akan bersebunyi jika kalian perlu _ruang_ nanti." Ino tersenyum jahil saat memberi penekanan pada kata _ruang_. Sakura sudah memintanya untuk menginap di rumahnya, orang tua Sakura juga sudah menyetujui. "Tinggal bilang pada ibumu kalau Naruto datang."

"_Sakura?_" Naruto yang merasa terabaikan memanggil nama Sakura. Si pink rossete itu cepat-cepat kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Ah, _gomen_. Baiklah. Jam lima ya? Aku tunggu."

Sakura mulai melamun. Ia tidak menghiraukan kata yang diucapkan Naruto sebelum pemuda itu berkata '_bye_' dan memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Sakura mengunci layar ponselnya tanpa menoleh sedetikpun kepada ponselnya. Ia sudah tahu seluk beluk benda merah muda berukuran empat inci tersebut. Rambutnya dengan warna senada dengan benda elektronik yang di genggamnya tiba-tiba tertiup ke belakang saat sebuah mobil silver mewah melewati tempat di mana ia dan Ino sedang duduk.

'Maserati…' pikirnya menyebutkan merk mobil ternama yang baru saja membawa angin untuk menerpa rambutnya.

Ia sempat berpikir serunya mengendarai mobil tersebut, apalagi jika baru saja keluar dari pabrik. Kau tahu? Sama seperti saat memakan kue bolu yang baru keluar dari oven. Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang luar biasa. Sesuatu yang menggelitik perutmu. Sama seperti ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta. Seakan ada sekumpulan kupu-kupu di dalam perutmu yang membuat kau kegelian.

_**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**_

_**Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly**_

Sakura akhirnya sadar, mengakui bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu. Atau hanya sekedar suka? Sakura tidak tahu.

Dan sepertinya jatuh ke pemuda itu tidaklah mudah, namun –sama seperti kisah cinta remaja yang selalu ia dengar dari teman-temannya, sepertinya akan menyenangkan, memabukkan, membuatnya bersemangat, membuatnya candu. Entahlah, Sakura bukan orang yang pandai mendeskripsikan sesuatu secara puitis. Tapi ia yakin, rasa ini, jatuh cinta, akan tumbuh menjadi sebuah perasaan di mana orang menyebutnya dengan kata "cinta".

Jika nantinya Sakura berakhir dengan mencintai Naruto, itu pasti akan membuatnya merasakan rasa yang sama seperti mengendarai sebuah Maserati baru, membawanya entah kemana lebih cepat daripada hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya kini, menggairahkan daripada semua hal di dunia yang membuat manusia bergairah.

Entah mengapa, ia yakin. Cukup yakin.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Uwaaa! Ancurkah? -_-

Soal sisipan lagu? Yah, bagian itu hancur sangat -_-a Ya kan?

Oh ya, untuk Hana-chan, kamu benar Flo itu Swiftie (Taylor Swift), Rusher (Big Time Rush), dan Little Black Star (Avril Lavigne) :D

Untuk Rinzu-san, tentang nama keluarga, Flo akan jelasin lagi, marga Naruto adalah Uzumaki. Namikaze hanya nama perusahaan yang dimiliki Minato yang bergerak di bidang bisnis. Perusahaan itu pernah bangkrut saat direkturnya masih merupakan ayah Minato dan Uzumaki _corporation_ yang merupakan perusahaan kolega ayah Minato lah yang membantu Namikaze _corp_. kembali ke masa kejayaannya. Sebagai balas budi, saat Minato menggantikan posisi ayahnya dan menikahi pewaris tunggal Uzumaki _corp_, Kushina, ia menamai anaknya dengan marga Uzumaki dan bukan Namikaze.

Penjelasan lainnya, karena Kushina merupakan pewaris tunggal ia menjalankan perusahaan yang mengurusi majalah fashion 'Tokyo Time' dan harian 'Around Tokyo'. Statusnya hanya sebagai pemilik, sementara direktur utamanya adalah Shikaku, ayah Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang pekerjaan ayahnya sehingga di chapter 2 ia hanya bilang kepada Sakura bahwa perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja merupakan properti milik Namikaze _corp_.

Begitu :)

Maaf karena Flo gabisa satu-satu pm para author yang sudah baik sekali mau kasih review *ditendang senpai semua* Yang jelas saya senang sekali ngebaca review yang banyak ini hihihi

Flo harap readers menikmati chapter ini. Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah follow, favorite dan review. Kalian bikin saya bahagiaaaaa :')

So, minna-san, type your comment, critics and anything in the box below! Arigatou!


	7. Drunk-Naruto

_**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**_

_**Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly**_

_**Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall**_

_**Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all**_

– Red (Taylor Swift, 2012)

* * *

WARNING: This fanfiction may contain harsh words and adult things. Readers whom age under the specified story rating are not allowed.

Some typo, OOC type of characters, AU is the part of this fanfiction

.

This chapter is dedicated special to **Miss Kurama-chan** who had already believe in me and give me her best support

**.  
**

* * *

Standard disclaimer applied

RED

A Flo Deveraux's creation

* * *

Tepat pukul lima. Itu artinya tidak lama lagi Sakura harus mempersiapkan diri bertemu Naruto. Ia menuju lantai bawah, meninggalkan Ino di dalam kamarnya yang masih berkutat dengan laptop. Ia memandangi dirinya di depan cermin yang tergantung di dinding ruang keluarga. '_Sempurna_' gumamnya ketika merasa penampilannya kala sore itu. Balutan _blue dress_ tanpa lengan dan rumbai-rumbai di bagian bawahnya. Selama yang mengenakan setelan sederhana tersebut adalah Haruno Sakura, jangan tanya lagi, akan selalu pas di badannya.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang mengucapkan salam sambil menekan bel rumah Sakura.

"_Shitsurei shimasu_?"

Oke ini dia saatnya. Menuju pintu rumahnya membuat Sakura berpikir akankah dirinya cukup kuat untuk tidak mengingat-ingat kejadian tiga hari lalu?

Sakura membukakan pintu untuk orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya itu. Senyumnya mengembang ketika menemukan Naruto lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan jeansnya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Terlihat _Fisker Karma_ putih pemuda itu yang terparkir di luar rumah.

"Hai, Naruto!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, membuat Sakura kini semakin sulit bernafas. Sedetik Sakura merasa ada yang janggal dari wajah cokelat Naruto. Warna kulit pada wajah itu tidak hanya cokelat, tetapi kemerahan. Ekspresi Naruto pun biasa-biasa saja, tidak se-_excited_ sebelumnya. Lamunan keheranan Sakura disadarkan Naruto ketika pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sakura. "Hei, Sakura?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa melamun? Aku boleh masuk tidak?"

Sakura cepat-cepat mencari topik pembicaraan lain. "Err, _A-Ano_, kenapa mobilnya diparkir di luar? Lebih baik dimasukkan saja."

"Ah tidak usah."

"Eh, jangan! Kalau ada yang mencuri bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah khawatir jika mobil mewah itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya sekarang terparkir karena dicuri seseorang.

Naruto hanya tertawa. "Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Aku masukkan ya?"

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah Naruto untuk membukakan pintu gerbang rumah. Setelah mobil putih itu terparkir sempurna di garasi rumah Sakura, mereka berdua kembali masuk ke rumah. Dengan cekatan ia menutup kembali gerbang rumahnya. Sakura mempersilakan Naruto untuk duduk sambil menunggunya membuatkan minum dan mengambil camilan.

"Aku ikut kau saja. Tadi katanya anggap ini rumahku kan?"

Sakura tertawa ringan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo!"

Mereka berdua menuju dapur. Sesekali Sakura melirik Naruto yang berjalan tidak waras di belakangnya. Ketika sampai di dapur, sementara gadis merah muda itu mencari mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkas, Naruto mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi di dekat meja makan.

"Jadi mana paman dan bibi?"

"Oh, mereka sedang keluar kota."

"Lalu Konohamaru?"

"Dia menginap di rumah temannya."

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kotak minuman oranye panjang dengan tulisan "Orange Juice" pada bungkusnya.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi kau sendiri?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke atas sambil berkata,"Ino ada di atas. Tapi sepertinya dia sibuk _twitteran_." Sakura menunjukkan kotak jus jeruk yang kini sudah di tangannya kepada Naruto sembari menutup pintu kulkasnya dengan kaki. "Jus?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau punya _green tea_?"

Sakura kemudian memberi kode Naruto untuk menunggu semenit dengan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya. Ia berbalik memunggungi Naruto, mengedarkan pandangan ke rak-rak kaca yang ada di atas kepalanya. Kemudian membuka sebelah pintu dari salah satu almari kaca yang menyimpan bahan dasar minuman seduh. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat apa isinya, namun rupanya ia kurang tinggi untuk mengetahui apa saja yang ada di dalam sana.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sakura kesulitan.

"Tidak usah," jawab Sakura sekarang sambil berusaha meraih kotak hijau yang ada di dalamnya. Ia rasa itu kotak teh hijau celup. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya, menghembuskan nafas pasrah ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak sanggup meraih kotak tersebut. Sakura merapatkan diri ke meja dapur, kembali berjinjit, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya –mencoba meraih kotak hijau berisi teh celup. Ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika tidak merasakan tangannya sedikitpun menyentuh kotak tersebut. Tapi sesaat kemudian, suhu hangat yang mengenai punggungnya membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Seluruh rambut kecil di kedua tangannya juga berdiri. Sakura sedikit terlonjak dan bola matanya membulat.

Naruto. Pria itu berusaha membantu Sakura, membuat dada bidangnya kini bersentuhan dengan punggung Sakura. Sementara tangannya masih mencari kotak yang dimaksud, Sakura mematung. Indera penciuman gadis itu menangkap semerbak wangi maskulin dari parfum yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Tidak _nyegrak_ tapi sangat memabukkan bila dicium dari dekat. Wajahnya yang kini dapat dilihat dari dekat memunculkan semburat kemerahan, membuat tampilan Naruto semakin aduhai saja kala itu.

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menarik badannya diikuti gerakan tangan Sakura yang tadi masih terangkat kini ia turunkan.

"Ini kan yang kau maksud?"

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto. "Ah, i-iya. _Arigatou_," katanya salah tingkah.

Langsung saja Sakura menyambar kotak itu dari tangan Naruto, mengeluarkan benda ringan yang merupakan kantung teh celup. Gadis itu kini sibuk dengan aktivitasnya membuat _green tea_.

"_Anyway_, kau diet?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi memang memandangi kegiatan Sakura kini memberi gadis itu tatapan '_kau bercanda_?' sambil terkekeh. Si pirang kemudian menyandarkan pinggul sebelah kirinya ke meja alumunium yang merupakan meja makan rumah tersebut. "Siapa yang bilang?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya ketika berkata,"Yah, kau tau? Cowok, _green tea_, itu sangat.. emm.. _Unsual_."

Naruto hanya teersenyum. Tidak sepatah katapun ia ucapkan. Aneh sekali si tuan muda Uzumaki itu hari ini. Naruto berjalan mengitari meja makan kemudian duduk lagi di atas kursi. Semburat merah itu kini makin Nampak jelas jika dirinya berada di bawah lampu terang dapur.

Sakura mengamati wajah Naruto sesaat saat pemuda itu bertopang dagu. Ia kemudian mebelalak ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto, kau… Mabuk?"

Tidak dijawab.

"Hey!"

Naruto mengendus. "Aku hanya minum sedikit." Ia kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

"Kau menyetir mobil dengan keadaan mabuk?!" tanya Sakura galak.

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

"Naruto jawab aku!"

"Aku diajak si Kiba."

"Kiba?"

"Dia bilang aku menyedihkan, lalu dia mengajak aku untuk bersenang-senang. Padahal aku sudah memberitahunya aku akan ke rumahmu."

Sakura kemudian mencangking cangkir porselin berisi the hijau yang baru saja selesai ia buat. Kemudian menaruh cangkir itu di depan kepala Naruto yang terbenam secara kasar.

"Berapa gelas?" Sakura kini berkacak pinggang meskipun Naruto tidak melihatnya.

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan menunjukkan kelima jari kanannya ke arah Sakura tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Kontan Sakura mendelikkan matanya.

"Kau menyetir mobil dengan keadaan mabuk begini?" Sakura geleng-geleng. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel pink dari kantong _dress_nya. Gadis itu secara paksa mengambil ponsel Naruto tanpa ijin dari saku celana jeans pemuda itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia membuka kontak yang pernah Naruto hubungi lalu menekan layar tepat pada tulisan "Mom".

"Aku tidak mau lagi terlibat masalah dengan keluargamu!"

"Kau akan menghubungi ibuku?"

"Ya iyalah!"

"Jangan Sakura!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau disalahkan lagi. Sudah cukup aku malu di depan anggota keluargamu!"

"Sakura, _please_, jangan."

"Tidak!"

Sekali lagi zamrud Sakura terbelalak ketika pergelangannya ditarik oleh Naruto kasar. Naruto mengambil kembali ponselnya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari posisi duduknya. "Kumohon Sakura."

Sakura menoleh sumber suara yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi parau tersebut. Mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya sangat intens.

"Jangan lakukan itu."

Pink _rosette_ menggeleng berkali-kali. "Tidak bisa, Naruto. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Sakura, kau tidak mengerti. Aku lebih baik seperti ini." Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Aku sakit…" pemuda itu menunjuk dada sebelah kirinya. "Sakit sekali di sini. Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya dikurung ya Sakura?"

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Ia berhadapan dengan Sakura sekarang. Langkahnya gontai seperti orang yang mati segan sedangkan jika hidup tak mampu. Hal yang paling mengerikan dari sesosok Naruto yang pernah Sakura lihat. Sakura mundur selangkah demi selangkah, menghindari Naruto yang terus saja mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kuberi tahu bagaimana rasanya?" Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Pemuda pirang tersebut kata-katanya mulai meracau. Sinar bola mata Naruto memadam. _Aquamarine _itu mulai digenangi cairan yang bermuara di pelupuk mata. Gadis itu sepenuhnya tidak percaya, Naruto… menangis? Ia mabuk saja sudah tidak percaya, apa lagi menangis.

Sebegitu beratkah beban yang pemuda itu miliki?

Sesakit itukah luka yang tergores di relung hati pemuda itu?

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar tamu sebentar. Aku akan menelpon ibumu."

"Tidak! Jangan!" kata pemuda itu sambil terus menghapus langkah Sakura.

"Tenang saja, akan kukatakan bahwa kau tertidur di sini."

Seringaian diberikan Naruto kepada Sakura kala itu.

"Naruto…"

Naruto tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Wajahnya tampak lebih dan lebih tidak dapat dimengerti dengan setiap langkah pemuda itu menghapus langkah Sakura. Gema langkah kakinya memantul dari dinding dapur yang menjadi saksi bisu kala itu. Sakura terus saja mundur menjauh dari _drunk_-Naruto yang mendekat sampai jantung Sakura mulai berpacu ketika terhenti langkahnya karena punggung gadis itu bertabrakan dengan dinding. Sekarang Naruto hanya satu inci darinya. Sakura mencoba menggeliat dan pergi ke kanan, ke ruang di mana Naruto tidak akan mengunci langkahnya, tapi dia malah dihentikan oleh tangan yang tiba-tiba menempatkan dirinya di dinding. _Locked_. Naruto tidak mempedulikan wajah Sakura yang kebingungan.

Tangan kiri kekar tersebut telah bermandikan keringat yang entah sejak kapan mengucur dari dalam pori-pori kulit pemuda tersebut. Sakura berpikir bahwa itulah efek dari minuman keras yang dikonsumsi Naruto. Tapi Sakura lebih yakin, keringat itu mengucur keluar bersamaan dengan iblis bernama amarah yang minta dikeluarkan dari tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?

"_The best part of loving someone is by getting fall and hurt. I love my whole family, _Sakura-chan. _ I do_."

Helaian pirang Naruto beberapa menutupi kening yang kini bertautan dengan kening gadis di hadapanya.

"_But it doesn't mean I have to sacrifice all my life, right_? _I just wanna be normal…_"

Mulut Sakura sedikit terbuka mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, berusaha membuat tubuhnya tidak bergetar terlalu hebat. Sakura berusaha tidak menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya, namun entah kenapa safir Naruto selalu berhasil mengunci zamrudnya.

Sesaat kemudian pemuda itu makin tidak memberikan ruangan Sakura untuk bernafas.

"…_as normal as your life._"

Tidak ada cukup oksigen yang dapat dimasukkan ke paru-paru Sakura ketika berada di jarak sangat dekat sekali dengan pemuda ini.

"_So, would you share with me?_"

Apa katanya barusan? Berbagi? Apanya yang perlu di bagi. Oh, _Kami-sama_, bantulah Sakura keluar dari sini!

"Narut– hmpphft."

Dan bisa ditebak apa yang sedang pemuda pirang itu lakukan kepada sang gadis. Kontan saja Sakura terbelalak, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kedua tangannya mendorong dada bidang Naruto meskipun hasilnya sia-sia. Naruto menciumnya!

Gadis itu pasrah ketika ia merasa usahanya sia-sia. Kedua tangannya masih berada di permukaan paling bidang dari tubuh Naruto ketika tuan Uzumaki itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati _sajian_ itu. Salah satu syaraf tangan kanannya bergerak otomatis ke arah leher pemuda yang sedang ia cium itu. Ya, 'ia cium'. Sakura membalasnya. Sakura mengelus permukaan kulit _tan_ itu lembut. Ah, astaga! Apakah Naruto juga memakai pelembab? Pada awalnya Sakura mengira Naruto tidak termasuk di dalam daftar anak laki-laki yang berkulit sehalus sutra. Sampai jemari gadis itu sendiri yang membuktikan fakta.

Fakta kedua adalah Uzumaki Naruto itu seorang _good kisser_. Fakta ketiga

_**Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**_

'Ini bukan saatnya enak-enakan Sakura!' tiba-tiba kata hatinya menyadarkan.

Sakura membuka matanya kembali. Ia tahu ini bukan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Ia kemudian kembali mendorong pemuda itu sekuat tenaga agar menjauh dari dirinya sampai akhirnya melepas _lip-lock_ mereka.

"Naruto! Kau ini mabuk!"

Melihat bocah malang itu sempoyongan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menuntun Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membiarkan bocah tersebut untuk berbaring sejenak.

Ino yang memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi memandang Sakura dan Naruto –yang sekarang sudah tertidur di atas kasur Sakura dengan pulasnya- bergantian. "Kau apakan dia, forehead?"

"Dia mabuk," ucap Sakura sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kamar. Gadis itu merosot sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Ino memandang sahabatnya tidak mengerti. Mabuk? Si tuan Uzumaki ini mabuk? "What?"

Sakura meutar bola matanya malas. "Dan dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

Awalnya Ino berekspresi biasa saja. Namun beberapa detik setelah mencerna kalimat Sakura barusan…

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Yo, Sakura!"

Rambut merah muda panjang gadis bermarga Haruno itu diikat ala buntut kuda hari. Beberapa anak rambutnya ia biarkan ke jatuh membingkai wajah putih mulus yang pagi itu dihiasi make up natural. Namun kecantikannya tidak sepadan dengan tekanan darahnya yang semakin meninggi ketika langkahnya mendekati seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang barusan dengan santai memanggil namanya. Inuzuka Kiba tidak tahu-menahu mengapa hari itu gadis yang biasanya bagai seorang malaikat berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa hari itu.

Ino yang sedari tadi menguntit di belakang langkah Sakura yang bagai raksasa yang akan menghancurkan seluruh isi kota hanya bisa membiarkan sahabatnya itu menghabisi si tersangka dalam kasus ini. Kiba.

"Selamat marah-marah, _forehead_," sahut Ino pelan sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Shikamaru yang tumben sekali bangun untuk menyaksikan drama antara kedua siswa di kelasnya tersebut. Bersamaan Shikamaru dan Ino menopang dagu mereka, menikmati pertunjukkan yang ada.

"Jangan kau bicara seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kiba!"

Wajah bingung adalah ekspresi yang sekarang ditunjukkan oleh Kiba, lawan bicara Sakura.

"Aku salah apa, eh?"

"Kau mengajak Naruto mabuk-mabukkan kemarin. Ya kan?"

Kini lawan bicara Sakura mnyeringai. "Aku kasihan cukup kasihan melihatnya berantakan ketika berhenti di bar kesukaanku. Jadi aku ajak dirinya bersenang-senang sebentar."

Sakura mendelik. Ia kini menggebrak meja di hadapan Kiba dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah bocah tersebut.

"Kau bilang bersenang-senang? Lima gelas itu bersenang-senang?" tanyanya ngeri. "Aku hampir di bunuh oleh neneknya tiga hari lalu dan semalam aku hampir di bunuh oleh ibunya, idiot!"

.

_Flashback…_

.

Sakura mondar-mandir di kamarnya cemas. Pada akhirnya ia dan Ino tidak dapat membiarkan Naruto seperti itu. Keputusan yang ia buat adalah berbicara kepada nyonya Uzumaki dan memberitahukan bahwa anaknya berkunjung ke kediaman Haruno, masuk ke dapur untuk membantu Sakura membuatkan teh hijau, terpleset karena air yang tumpah dan kepalanya membentur lantai keras sehingga pemuda itu pingsan. Sakura juga mengatakan bahwa Naruto sedang tertidur dan di kompres oleh Ino.

Rencana membohongi nyonya Uzumaki itu berhasil, jika saja Naruto tidak berteriak memanggil namanya yang membuat Uzumaki Kushina tahu bahwa lawan bicara di ponselnya sedang berdusta.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa aku tidak dicium lagi?"

"_Siapa itu? Naruto?_"

"Ah, b-bukan! Bibi salah dengar kali."

"_Kau bilang dia sedang tidur tadi?_"

"Memang-"

"_Sakura, aku sudah hafal dengan suara anakku sendiri! Apakah kau coba membohongi bibi?_"

Dan setelah itu hanyalah kata-kata bodoh yang lewat dari otak Sakura sebagai alasan untuk menutupi kebohongannya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Ibu Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura sedang berbohong. Setiap bau busuk pasti akan tercium juga.

"_Bibi sangat percaya padamu Sakura! Tapi bagaimana pun juga, merahasiakan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu kepadaku adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Kau bukan orang tuanya, nona. Kau juga pasti tidak mau kan dimusuhi oleh keluarga besar kami jika banyak orang tahu Naruto mabuk? Itu akan merusak repurtasi kami! Kenapa harus berbohong jika kau bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada bibi baik-baik? Sakura-chan sudah tahu sendiri, ketika Sakura-chan tidak berbuat apa-apa kepada Naruto neneknya sudah marah seperti itu, apa lagi kalau begini?_"

Celotehan panjang lebar Kushina hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan kata maaf dan maaf. Nyonya Uzumaki tersebut akhirnya mengirimkan _bodyguard_ ke rumah Sakura dan mengambil _drunk-_Naruto. Sakura takut jika Naruto sesampainya di rumah akan mendapat masalah yang lebih besar.

"Bibi Kushina, maafkan Sakura ya? Sakura tadi hanya bermaksud melindungi Naruto, aku tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto, jadi kupikir jika bibi tahu Naruto akan semakin dimarahi dan akhirnya tertekan," jelas Sakura panjang dan dengan perasaan cemas di telepon. Sekali ini ia harus membayar kebaikan Naruto dengan menyelamatkan nyawa bocah itu dari kemarahan besar ibunya.

"_Baiklah. Aku mengerti posisimu Sakura-chan. Arigatou sudah mau merawat Naruto sebentar, dan juga teh hijaunya._"

"Ah, itu tidak seberapa."

"_Kau mau membantu bibi lagi?_"

"Membantu apa?"

"_Berikan nama anak yang mengajak Naruto ke bar_."

.

_End of flashback…_

.

"Tapi ibu Naruto tidak benar-benar membunuhmu kan? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara seolah ini bukan masalah serius untukmu?"

Air wajah Sakura kala itu membuat Kiba kengerian. Ia seperti melihat kilat yang menyambar-nyambar di belakang Sakura, suara halilintar yang megiringi kata-kata yang dilontarkan gadis itu dan angin mendung di atas sang gadis. "Whoah! _Take it easy, girl_! Santailah sedikit!"

"Santai? Mana otakmu, bodoh? Di dengkul hah? Bagaimana aku bisa santai?! Repurtasiku sudah jelek di hadapan keluarga yang bahkan bisa membeli seluruh gedung sekolah ini dan otak Albert Einstein untuk diberikan padamu, _baka_! Kau mau ganti rugi?"

"Ya aku tidak urusan," jawab Kiba santai.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengajak Naruto mabuk agar aku yang kena?"

Kiba menautkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah! Kau masih tidak terima dengan kekalahanmu yang lalu kan? Kau sengaja membuat Naruto mabuk, kau tahu dia akan pergi ke rumahku, kau tahu dia memberikan surat ijin sakit ke Kakashi-sensei kemarin, kau tahu ibunya akan mengecek keadaan Naruto karena dia sebenarnya masih _sakit_!"

"Wah, kau memang jenius Sakura. Atau kau memang bisa baca pikiranku?"

"Jadi benar kan, kau menjebakku?"

"Ngapain aku menjebakmu, nona? Aku terima kok kekalahanku yang lalu itu. Lagian mana ada yang bisa mengalahkan monster?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Seringai Kiba semakin menjadi. "Monster," jawabnya santai.

Darah Sakura yang semula mengalir sempurna di dalam pembuluh darahnya kini seolah-olah naik ke kepalanya, membuat wajah gadis itu memanas mendengar kata-kata Kiba barusan. Sebuah sudut siku-siku entah dari mana muncul seenaknya di pelipis Sakura.

Gadis itu dengan garangnya tanpa sisa kesabaran yang ada di lubuk hatinya menarik kerah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Mau bertengkar, hah?" ancam Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kau berani?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kau berani memukuli perempuan sepertiku, banci?"

Kiba mendengus. Apakah sudah disebutkan bahwa kedua anak manusia yang menyedot perhatian banyak pasang mata yang berada di kelas dan di luar kelas –mereka berhenti sejenak saat melewati kelas Sakura- itu adalah pemegang sabuk hitam di sekolah karate yang sama. Yap! Dan Kiba tahu persis kekuatan gadis di hadapannya itu yang sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Kiba pernah mencoba berkelahi dengannya dan kalah. Semenjak itu dia dijuluki banci dengan teman seperguruannya karena berani memukul seorang perempuan. Kedua dia dijuluki 'pecundang mulut besar' oleh anak-anak yang sama karena kalah dari perkelahian dengan seorang gadis. Memalukan sekali memang, tapi ia memang tidak bisa menolak fakta yang ada. Berani macam-macam dengan Sakura, kau tidak akan tahu tulang mana yang akan dipatahkan gadis itu.

Hanya saja Kiba terlalu gengsi mengakui kekuatan gadis di hadapannya itu. Sehingga dia selalu menjuluki Sakura monster.

Biasanya tanda-tanda jika akan ada perkelahian di kelas akan segera dihentikan oleh siapa saja. Namun kali ini, tidak seorangpun ambil resiko menghentikan kuda-kuda Sakura untuk kapan saja mendaratkan sebuah tonjokan indah di wajah mengesalkan yang selalu dibuat Kiba. Oke, Shikamaru menularkan teori masa bodoh dan _I-don't-care-because-it's-so-troublesome_nya itu ke seluruh pemilik pasang mata yang sedang menyaksikan Kiba dan Sakura dengan santainya.

"Kau ini cantik Sakura, tapi kenapa jadi mengerikan seperti itu?"

"Heh, bodoh, jangan coba-coba untuk merayuku!"

"Merayu bagaimana? Orang kenyataannya begitu, kok."

Wajah Sakura merah padam sekarang, tidak jauh beda dari tomat yang Ino beli untuk dibuat jus kemarin. Entah karena marah atau tersipu dengan pujian Kiba barusan. "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Tidak, manis," Kiba mengelus wajah Sakura. Gadis itu kontan saja 'membuang' lawan bicaranya itu kembali ke kursi. "Hei, pelan-pelan dong! Kau mau mematahkan tulang ekorku?" keluh Kiba.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus dan indahnya di pipi kiri Kiba. Meninggalkan jejak menganggumkan berbentuk kelima jari Sakura di sana.

"Dengar," Sakura menodong Kiba dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sekarang aku yang bertanggung jawab karena sikap bodohmu kemarin. Tapi kuperingatkan kau agar tidak mengulangnya karena orang tua Naruto sudah mengetahui nama yang membuat anaknya tepar. Jadi, bila kau masih berani melakukannya sekali lagi, siap-siap untuk dieksekusi."

Kali ini ancaman Sakura sukses membuat Kiba tutup mulut. Seringaian yang sepanjang waktu bertengger di wajahnya pun menghilang. Sakura melaporkannya? Padahal jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjebak gadis itu. Atau tepatnya, ia tidak berpikir sampai situ. Tapi alasan apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mempertahankan diri? Tidak ada. Jelas dia adalah tersangka di sana, dan argumen yang disampaikan Sakura tentang Kiba yang menjebak Sakura lebih kuat daripada –mungkin akan jadi- alasan bahwa dirinya tidak bermaksud menjebak Sakura. Kiba menelan ludahnya. Sukses membuat Sakura yang sekarang menyeringai puas melihat wajah ketakutan pemuda di depannya.

"Satu lagi, jangan coba-coba membuat Naruto menjadi sepertimu!" gadis itu menegakkan posisi berdirinya kemudian bersiap melenggang pergi keluar kelas setelah menarik Ino dari tempat duduknya. Sepertinya segelas _strawberry milkshake_ favoritnya di pagi hari akan menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

Namun langkahnya berhenti karena sepertinya Kiba tidak benar-benar kehabisan kata.

"Hei, Sakura!"

Sakura membalikkan badannya, memberi tatapan membunuh kepada Kiba. "Kenapa kau peduli dengan Naruto?"

"Apa urus–"

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang kehabisan kata-kata, sukses mengembalikan seringaian Kiba yang sempat menghilang. Skak mati. Sakura mematung. Bingung menjalari otaknya, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Bibirnya terbuka, bergerak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, hanya saja ia ragu.

"Jangan sok tahu!"

Kalimat bernada datar penuh tanda tanya, pertahanan terakhir Sakura sebelum ia dan Ino akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruang kelas.

* * *

Ino memandangi sang sahabat yang kini mengaduk-aduk isi gelasnya yang berwarna sama dengan rambut gadis itu dengan sedotan. Ia yakin benar dengan apa yang sedang bertengger di pikiran Sakura kala itu. Pasti perkataan Kiba tadi masih terpikirkan olehnya.

"Kau suka dengannya?"

Sakura hanya menoleh, mengendikkan bahunya kemudian memainkan isi gelasnya lagi dengan sedotan. "Entahlah, Ino. Kalau iya, wajarkah?"

Ino tersenyum manis. Ia membelai _ponytail_ Sakura yang sama persis seperti miliknya, hanya saja lebih pendek. Ditambah menurut Ino, Sakura lebih cantik dari dirinya jika diikat seperti itu. "Wajar dong. Memangnya ada yang melarang?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Ia kemudian menyentuh bibirnya ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin sore yang menimpa dirinya.

"Suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih layak dari itu, _forehead_."

Sakura hanya terdiam ketika mendengar sahabatnya terkekeh. "Diamlah, _pig_!"

"Tapi kau senang kan, Sakura?"

"Senang apanya?" Sakura kembali menyeruput _strawberry milkshake_nya. "Aku harap jangan sampai kau dicium oleh seorang yang sedang mabuk."

"Kenapa? Bukannya malah jadi tantangan baru? Akuilah, Ra!"

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. Ino memang genit, dan tak akan ada yang dapat mengubah sifatnya itu. "Kau ini memang ya."

"_Anyway_, _is he a good kisser_?"

Sakura kembali mengangkat kedua bahunya. Membuat Ino malah semakin penasaran dengan jawaban Sakura. "_Quite…_"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ino penasaran

"_Quite skilled_…"

Ino kini tertawa puas ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah berubah merah karena malu mengingat peristiwa kemarin sore.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga, _forehead_!"

"Aduh, kau diam saja deh, _pig_!"

* * *

Ruangan dokter Hanare sudah merupakan ruangan kedua favoritnya selain kamar tidur ala 'pangeran' di rumah. Uzumaki Naruto, sudah tidak menghitung lagi waktu yang ia habiskan untuk menenangkan diri di ruangan tersebut hari itu. Meskipun dokter yang merupakan psikiaternya tersebut sama sekali tidak keberatan, tapi Naruto sebenarnya tahu ia sudah sangat merepotkan wanita tersebut. Semenjak Naruto memutuskan kabur dari kemarahan besar ayahnya ketika ia sudah 'waras' empat jam yang lalu dan menjadikan ruangan psikiaternya sebagai tepat untuk berlindung, sang dokter sampai-sampai harus meminjam ruangan koleganya yang berada di lorong yang sama dengan ruangannya tersebut.

Untung saja pria bernama Kotetsu-san yang juga merupakan psikiater tersebut sedang mengambil cuti untuk bulan madu dengan istrinya. Sehingga dokter Hanare bisa meminjam ruangan tersebut tanpa harus merepotkan pemilik ruangan sebenarnya.

Dokter Hanare memandang Naruto dari balik koran yang sedang dibacanya lima belas menit yang lalu setelah ia selesai menangani pasien. Meskipun Naruto sibuk dengan game yang ia mainkan dari ponselnya, pemuda itu sebenarnya tahu sang dokter sedang menatapnya heran. Dari semua tempat indah yang bisa menenangkan dirinya di kota ini, Naruto hanya memilih ruangan dokter Hanare sebagai benteng.

"Kau tahu Naruto," wanita tersebut menurunkan korannya ke atas pangkuan. "Lari dari masalahmu itu bukan pilihan tepat."

Dokter tersebut benar. Hanya saja, Naruto seperti tidak memiliki opsi lain selain ke tempat dokter Hanare untuk diceramahi dan berlindung. Aneh saja, ia tidak mau diceramahi ayah dan ibunya namun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan wejangan setebal novel ke lima Harry Potter yang diberikan dokter Hanare kepadanya. Ia bahkan lebih leluasa mengungkapkan seluruh cerita, rahasia dan pengalamannya ke dokter ini daripada ke ibunya yang selama dia hidup merupakan pendengar terbaik di dunia.

"Sama sekali tidak akan membereskan masalahmu, nak."

Tidak ada jawaban. Masih sibuk dengan permainan di ponselnya.

"Seharusnya kau hadapi saja ayahmu, bicara baik-baik kan bisa. Tidak harus ada acara melarikan diri segala. Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau _bodyguard_mu sampai datang menjemputmu lagi, aku tidak ikut-ikut," dokter Hanare kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan koran.

"Terserah," kata Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dokter Hanare menyibakkan sebelah halaman korannya untuk melihat reaksi Naruto. Ia kemudian terkekeh sampai membuat bocah tersebut menoleh.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanyanya sebal.

"Ya kamu lah! Siapa lagi?" canda sang dokter sembari masih tertawa.

Naruto semakin sebal dan semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponselnya lagi, kemudian melihat pemberitahuan bahwa permainan tersebut sudah 'Game Over'. "Tuh kan, aku kalah! Dokter sih!"

Dokter Hanare hanya menjawab dengan gelak tawa. Naruto mengunci layar ponselnya, menaruh benda tersebut di atas meja kemudian memberikan pandangannya kepada objek di atas tempatnya berbaring. Langit-langit ruangan.

"Kenapa sih kau lari dari rumah?" tanya dokter Hanare tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada koran yang sedang ia baca.

"Entahlah, dokter sendiri tidak keberatan kan kalau aku di sini? Tidak usah banyak bertanya, deh."

"Hei," ia meletakkan koran tersebut di atas pangkuannya lagi. Kedua tangannya masih memegangi dua lembar halaman koran tersebut. "Aku ini doktermu. Aku harus tahu alasanmu, semua tentangmu yang berkaitan dengan apa yang kamu rasakan."

"Aku tahu, dok."

"Ceritalah!"

"Aku sudah cerita kan tadi."

"Tapi kau belum cerita kenapa kau memilih tempat ini."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan, mengabsen setiap detail ruangan tersebut.

"Aku hanya suka ruangan dokter Hanare. Itu saja. Kalau di kamar terus akan selalu bosan, dan yang pasti terlalu dekat untuk kembali diceramahi oleh ibu yang di rumah hari ini."

"Kau tidak sayang dengan ibumu?"

Pandangan Naruto berhenti pada sosok wanita yang duduk di sofa cokelat di sebelah kirinya tersebut. "Memangnya aku bilang begitu?"

"Aku kan hanya menebak."

"Atas dasar apa?"

Dokter Hanare memainkan bola matanya sambil berkata,"Yah, kalau kau sayang, kau pasti tidak akan keberatan mendengarkan celotehannya kan?"

Naruto kembali terdiam. Ia melihat senyuman yang mengembang di wajah ayu dokternya.

"Kusarankan. Kembalilah ke rumah. Selesaikan masalahmu dulu!"

"Aku bosan. Berikan aku waktu di sini dulu dokter."

Hanare menghela nafas panjang mendengar jawaban kekanak-kanakan bocah yang menjadi kliennya itu. "Terserah saja, deh," katanya kemudian sambil menarik korannya dan kembali membaca isi lembaran tersebut.

* * *

A/N: Uwaaaa! Jelek yah chapter ini? *pundung di pojokan*

Gimana menurut readers sekalian?

Saya sudah berusaha keras nih buat munculin karya terbaik demi NaruSaku archieve! Argh!

Yosh! Tapi terimakasih atas review, favorite dan follow readers tercintaaa. Apalagi untuk readers semua jadiin Flo sebagai author favorite :3 Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!

Keep review ya Minna-san! Kalau bisa sih jangan favorite doang, kasih reviewnya dong! Biar Flo tahu ukuran chapter ini gimana, sudah bagus atau malah makin jelek?

ATTENTION PLEASE *pake toa*

Sekedar promosi. First, Flo bikin fic ShikaIno judulnya 'Can I Marry Your Daughter', made by heart for those who love this pair so much! Mohon review dan kritik karena cuma two-shot hehe :D

Second, GIMANA MENURUT ANDA TENTANG COVER BARU "RED" YANG FLO BUAT? *teriak pake toa* Bagus kagak? Hihihi. Credit goes to , tempat saya menemukan amazing fotonya yang akhirnya saya edit.

Third, ada perbaruan untuk setiap chapter. Sekarang Flo kasih warning beserta tetek bengeknya, biar agak rapi. How?

So finally, reviews, critics and all you need to say to this chapter, type it in the box below. Don't forget to click the Favorite/Follow too okay? Arigatou gozaimasu!


	8. Library Shebang

WARNING: This fanfiction may contain inappropriate words and adult things. Readers whom age under the specified story rating are not allowed.

Some typo, OOC type of characters, AU is the part of this fanfiction.

* * *

All characters in this story is a part of Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

This story, the ideas, the tittle inspired by Taylor Swift's song © Flo Deveraux

* * *

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan keluar dari lapangan parkir. Iris safirnya menyapu pandangan halaman sekolah yang tidak begitu ramai dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Dua buah kabel _headset_ bermuara sampai ke telinga. Rutinitasnya setiap pagi, mendengarkan musik.

"Hah~ _What a lovely day_!"

* * *

An Indonesian NaruSaku fanfiction

RED

* * *

Memang hari itu adalah hari favorit Naruto. Apalagi jika suasana sedang cerah begini. Sambil berjalan, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya, sementara deretan gigi putih di dalam rongga mulutnya sedang mengunyah permen karet. Bocah jabrik tersebut terus-terusan saja mengeluh dalam hati, ini hari Sabtu, tidak ada pelajaran dan besok hari Minggu. Kenapa dia tidak meneruskan acara "ijin"nya saja? Jika saja kehadirannya di sana tidak diabsen, pasti ia lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan saja di rumah.

'_Nanggung sekali…_'

Ia celingukan mencari seseorang yang dikenal di halaman sekolah tersebut. Nihil. Tentu saja! Lagi pula mana mungkin bocah rambut nanas itu mengadakan ritual di halaman seperti ini? IQnya berkurang apa? Shikamaru pasti sedang menikmati ekstrakulikuler _shogi_-nya yang bagi Naruto sangat membosankan atau malah sedang melakukan ritualnya. Tidur.

Naruto kemudian menggesekkan kartu pelajar ke sebuah mesin absen di lorong yang hanya berisi ruang tata usaha dan ruangan kepala sekolah yang saling berhadapan tersebut. Ia tersentak beberapa saat ketika seorang menyapanya dari arah belakang.

"Rupanya sudah sehat ya?"

Naruto memasukkan kartunya ke dompet kemudian membalikkan badan untuk melihat seorang yang sepertinya sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"Ah, Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Pria berumur 29 tahun yang merupakan wali kelasnya itu terlihat tersenyum meskipun bibirnya tidak terlihat karena sehelai masker menutupi. Naruto tidak pernah tahu sebenarnya fungsi masker tersebut untuk apa. Sama seperti fungsi baju olahraga yang ia kenakan sekarang. Mana ada guru bahasa inggris yang pakai baju olahraga? Seharusnya pria tersebut berada di ruangannya memeriksa lembaran-lembaran ulangan para siswa kini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya pria tersebut ramah.

Naruto mengangguk,"Baik. _Arigatou_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ekstrakulikulermu badminton kan? Sebaiknya bersiap-siap."

"Sayangnya hari ini kami tidak ada latihan, _sensei_. Malah rencananya saya akan menonton tim basket yang latihan saja."

"Oh, begitu," Kakashi manggut-manggut. "Kukira kau akan mengunjungi pacarmu."

Kini Naruto tampak bingung sekali. _Come again_? Pacar? Pacar siapa? Ia mengangkat sebelah alis dan memberikan tatapan bingung. "_Gomen ne_, Kakashi-_sensei_. Pacar siapa maksudnya?"

"Loh? Bukannya kau dan miss Haruno –?"

Guru bahasa inggrisnya itu berhenti, nampak berpikir sejenak. Kata-katanya menggantung selagi Naruto berpikir keras dari mana _sensei_-nyamendapat gossip.

"Tidak, tidak!" kata Naruto sembari mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya ketika Kakashi belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Kata siapa? Gossip itu, _sensei_!"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum canggung. "Wah, _gomen_. Habisnya banyak siswa yang selalu menggoda Sakura kemarin waktu kamu tidak masuk. Kukira kalian pacaran."

"Sudahlah, _sensei_. Lupakan saja!"

"Baiklah. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ke mana?"

"Aku akan melatih tim basket putra."

"Melatih?"

"Ah!" _sensei_ berambut keperakan itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Aku ini juga merangkap sebagai _coach_, Naruto."

"Wow, keren!" seru Naruto takjub. Tidak disangka gurunya itu multi-talenta.

Naruto mengiyakan ajakan Kakashi. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan bersama menuju ke stadion.

* * *

Tidak ada hari yang lebih baik selain hari Sabtu dengan suhu normal Tokyo, senormal kegiatan yang berjalan di sekolah elit itu. Konoha Senior High. Elit? Bukan dibilang sekolahan elit karena biaya masuk ke sana mahal, yah, kau tahu, asal bermodal kreatif dan pintar saja sudah bisa masuk ke sana dengan beasiswa. Hanya saja karena sebagian besar siswanya berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas atau merupakan anak pengusaha dan pejabat. Kalau ditelusuri, sejumlah nama seperti Uchiha, Hyuga dan Sabaku yang merupakan nama keluarga terhormat di antara masyarakat Tokyo, telah mempercayakan sekolah tersebut selama bertahun-tahun sebagai tempat keturunan mereka menimba ilmu.

Gedung sekolah seluas istana Buckingham tersebut memang tidak seramai biasanya. Karena hari Sabtu adalah waktunya siswa hanya masuk sekolah untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler wajib. Satu-satunya ruangan yang paling ramai dikunjungi hari itu adalah stadion _indoor_. Kelompok pemandu sorak dan anggota tim basket yang merupakan penghuni tetap ruangan penuh dengan tribun tersebut, memang selalu mengundang banyak manusia –siswa Konoha High untuk betah berlama-lama di sana. Jika mereka laki-laki pasti mereka sedang melihat kelompok pemandu_ sorak_ yang beranggotakan gadis-gadis cantik. Jika mereka perempuan, apa lagi kalau bukan menyaksikan liga kecil-kecilan sebagai bentuk latihan para anggota tim basket putra sekolah tersebut, _Konoha Blaze_.

Jam digital yang terdapat di papan skor masih menunjukkan pukul 08.27 pagi. Namun lantai lapangan basket yang diintari oleh tribun bertingkat tersebut sudah semakin licin akibat tetesan peluh yang dihasilkan oleh seluruh anggota tim basket yang sedang berlatih. Terlihat jelas, sang kapten tim, Inuzuka Kiba, memberi komando anak buahnya yang sedang latihan dari pinggir lapangan. Wajahnya tampak serius kali ini. Pelatih tim berhalangan hadir, membuat Kiba harus susah payah melatih timnya tersebut.

"Sasuke, _Focus, dude_! Jangan lupakan startegi!"

Pemuda raven yang merupakan _shooter _terbaik yang dimiliki tim basket sekolah itu terlihat mendecih. Ia kehilangan fokus lagi dan lagi. Semenjak rasa tidak nyaman yang menjalari dirinya karena sang pelatih menyerahkan seluruh tugasnya kepada si kapten yang super menyebalkan.

"_Shut up_!"

"Kau yang seharusnya diam, Sasuke _no teme_! Kau ini _shooting guard_! Bola masuk ke dalam keranjang dan mencetak tiga poin adalah harapan tim kepadamu!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Benar bukan? Kaptennya itu sungguh sangat benar-benar menyebalkan. Memangnya mudah? Kalau teori saja sih Sasuke juga bisa, ahlinya bahkan.

"Sombong sekali kau, mentang-mentang kapten," sahut Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar! Kita ini latihan, bukannya mau ribut-ribut," seorang bertubuh atletis namun lebih pendek ketimbang anggota tim yang lainnya angkat bicara. Sabaku Sasori, si lincah yang dipercaya menyandang posisi _small forward_ mencoba menenangkan Kiba dan Sasuke.

Mereka melanjutkan sesi latihan tersebut. Semuanya berjalan lumayan mulus sebelum suara dengan oktaf tertinggi sekelompok gadis menggema dan menghilangkan fokus para pemain tim yang sedang berlatih.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Kumpulan siswa yang berada di jarak terdekat dengan gadis-gadis tersebut menutup telinga mereka dengan dua tangan.

Sosok _Gary stu _memasuki arena tribun dengan disambut oleh teriakan-teriakan para siswi yang ia lewati. Kali ini bukan satu orang. Tetapi _Gary stu _kuadrat. Kiba sampai menutup telinganya yang sakit karena mendengar suara nyaring tersebut.

Ia menolehkan pandangan ke atas dan mendapati sang pelatih bersama… Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang membuatnya ditampar seorang perempuan dua hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, _mister_ Inuzuka? Lanjutkan latihannya!" perintah Kakashi ketika sampai di sebelah Kiba. Melihat anak didiknya itu memberikan pandangan membunuh kepada orang yang berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju tribun. "Sasori, Deidara, saatnya kalian bertukar posisi dengan tim cadangan!"

"Bagaimana dengan saya, _sensei_?" tanya Sasuke yang masih berusaha mengatur oksigen yang masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Kakashi hanya memberikan pandangan datar. "Kau tetap main. Tidak ada waktu seorang _shooting guard_ bersantai-santai."

"Tapi dia–" Sasuke menunjuk seorang cadangan yang duduk sambil menatap arena.

"Dia akan bergantian denganmu lima belas menit lagi. Setelahnya aku akan melatihnya sendiri selesai sesi ini, _mister_ Uchiha. Cukup adil kan?"

Rangkaian kata barusan membuat Sasuke terdiam dan dengan pasrah kembali ke arena lapangan.

Sementara anggota tim di bawah latihan, Naruto dengan santai menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas salah satu kursi tribun. Pandangannya langsung menuju ke sekumpulan siswi yang tergabung dalam tim pemandu sorak, mencari seseorang di sana.

Merah jambu dan '_Bingo!_'

Gadis yang terkunci dalam pandangannya tersebut nampak semakin cantik dengan rambut _ponytail_ serta seragam baru tim pemandu sorak yang berwarna merah dan putih. Ah, bidadari itu. Melihat wajah Sakura berhias senyuman membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah. Ia sadar apa yang telah dirinya perbuat pada gadis itu. Mencuri ciuman sang gadis. Bahkan Naruto tidak tahu persis apa yang telah dia lakukan kemarin jika tidak mendengar cerita dari mulut besar Ino yang pandai bergossip. Gara-gara Naruto meminta penjelasan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi semalam, ia jadi berpikir apakah semalam itu ciuman pertama Sakura. Marahkah ia Naruto telah merebutnya dengan cara 'tidak hormat'?

Pandangan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu beralih kepada kapten tim basket yang sedang berlari menggiring bola. Memang sialan sekali orang tersebut, berani-beraninya membujuknya merasakan cairan bernama alkohol dan memaksanya memasukkan cairan tersebut ke dalam tubuh Naruto berkali-kali. Cairan yang mengambil alih kesadaran Naruto. Setelah dipikir ulang, dia kemarin telah menyetir sejauh enam kilometer dengan kecapatan tinggi dalam keadaan mabuk, dia juga telah…

Gadis itu…

'_Argh!_'

Naruto berdecak. Sekarang otaknya memprovokasi bahwa memberi Sasuke julukan _teme_ adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Dialah _brengsek_ yang sebenarnya. Naruto memilih mengacak rambutnya asal karena frustasi sebelum mematikan musik dan melepas _headset_nya. Dia harus bagaimana sekarang?

Nafas Naruto tertahan ketika indera pengelihatannya berpapasan dengan emerald Sakura. Ia ingin memalingkan wajahnya saat itu juga namun tidak bisa. Gadis itu menatapnya dingin, benar-benar nol persen _emoish_. Kini Naruto sudah mendapatkan jawaban, ya, gadis itu pasti marah. Itu artinya Naruto harus segera bergerak melakukan sesuatu.

"Kukira kau tahan banting, tapi ternyata bisa sakit juga," sindir sebuah suara dari arah belakang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, mendapati Shikamaru sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Pandangan temannya itu menelusuri jejak arah pengelihatan Naruto. "Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, nanas."

"Tapi menurutku pangeran tidak ada yang tidak sempurna."

"Berarti teorimu salah," sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apa kabar?"

Shikamaru melompati sandaran kursi tribun yang untuk akhirnya mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto. "Baik. Sudah sehat?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. Ia yang kemudian teringat sesuatu langsung mengeluarkan bungkusan-bungkusan kecil yang berisi berbagai macam pil dari dalam tasnya.

"Aspirin?" tanya Shikamaru sembari memandangi benda kecil-kecil yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Ini obat asma bodoh!" sahut Naruto kesal.

"Kau asma?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja kejadian kemarin membuat aku _shock_ dan sesak nafas," jelas Naruto sambil memasukkan tiga butir pil ke dalam mulutnya. "Dokter memberikan ini," kata bocah itu sambil menunjuk pil-pil yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Naruto kemudian membuka tutup botol minumnya yang baru saja ia ambil dari tas dan menghabiskan seperempat isinya.

Shikamaru memberi pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kau tidak pernah baca asma dapat berawal dari tekanan psikologis?" terang Naruto.

"Aku tahu kalau yang itu."

"Lalu kenapa memasang wajah susah dideskripsikan begitu?"

"Kejadian kemarin yang mana? Bersama nenek Tsunade atau bersama Sakura?" sindir laki-laki bermarga Nara tersebut seraya tersenyum simpul.

Mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna. '_Shikamaru tahu_?'

Sepertinya memiliki IQ yang di atas rata-rata membuat Shikamaru mengerti alasan Naruto berekspresi seperti itu. Dia pun berkata,"Ino cerita."

"Oh," gumam Naruto sebelum akhirnya membelalakan mata lagi. "J-Jadi kau sudah ta-tahu?" tanyanya histeris.

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bola yang terpantul di atas lapangan basket. "Lagian kau ini curang."

"Curang bagaimana?"

"Bukannya tidak masuk untuk istirahat malah mabuk-mabukan."

"Aku tidak mabuk-mabukan tahu! Hanya minum beberapa gelas."

"Memangnya berapa?" balas Shikamaru bertanya.

"Lima," jawab Naruto sambil _sweatdropped_. Akhirnya dia sadar juga bahwa meminum lima gelas berisikan cairan bernama bir itu sebenarnya tidak waras.

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hening kemudian sempat menjalar di antara dua bocah tersebut.

"Kau tahu cara meminta maaf pada seorang perempuan dengan baik, Shika?"

Shikamaru sejenak tampak berpikir. "Entahlah," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, ragu. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti perempuan, Nar. Apa lagi tipe seperti Sakura."

"Kau ini sahabatnya, setidaknya beri tahu aku sesuatu!"

"Aku memang sahabatnya, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah ibunya sendiri saja tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otak Sakura, apa lagi aku?"

"Kalau begitu, _give me some idea on how to make it up for her_, bantu aku biar tidak jadi brengsek, Shika."

Shikamaru mendengus, ia kembali tampak sedang berpikir setelah mengucapkan kata andalannya,"Merepotkan…"

"…"

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto beberapa saat kemudian ketika ia rasa cukup waktu membiarkan Shikamaru sejenak berpikir.

"Yang aku tahu dia suka bioskop dan pertandingan basket."

Naruto membungkukan badannya sambil menoleh kea rah Shikamaru. "Kau yakin?"

"Dia memasang seluruh tiket pertandingan basket yang pernah ia tonton di sebuah figura."

"Bioskop?"

"Ino pernah bilang. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dan ajak dia ke bioskop, memetik stroberi di kebunmu dan meminta maaf lalu meluruskan masalahnya dengan nenekmu baru kemudian kembali mengajaknya ke pesta dansa itu karena waktumu hanya tinggal dua bulan."

Naruto malah terkekeh. "Kukira kau tidak akan memberikan ide sepanjang itu."

"Aku hanya prihatin."

"Kepada?"

"Kalian."

"Kenapa?"

"Hah, kau jatuh cinta, Naruto _no baka_!."

Naruto memandang Shikamaru tidak mengerti. "_Why so sure_?"

Telunjuk Shikamaru mengarah menunjuk ke arah di mana para tim pemandu sorak sedang berkumpul.

* * *

"Kukira dia memandangimu, Sakura," celoteh seorang anggota tim kepada Sakura ketika sesi pertama latihan tim pemandu sorak selesai.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura setelah meneguk minuman isotoniknya.

Gadis di sebelah kanan Sakura itu menoleh dan malah membalas tatapan bingung Sakura dengan tatapan bingung pula. "Naruto. Dia menatapmu sedari tadi."

"Ada yang bilang Naruto?" sahut seorang gadis lain yag rambutnya dicepol dua.

Sakura menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"Kudengar dia sudah masuk hari ini," sahut TenTen lagi.

"Memang sudah," jawab Ino yang baru saja ikut bergabung. Ia menunjuk seorang yang duduk ditemani cowok terjenius di sekolah itu pada salah satu tribun.

"KYAAA!" bersamaan ketika para anggota pemandu sorak menjerit melihat Naruto yang sedang meneguk air minumnya setelah menelan beberapa pil.

"Kau itu beruntung ya Sakura? Bisa dekat dengan Naruto!" seru salah seorang teman Sakura.

Sakura hanya menyengir saja.

"Bahkan dia minum obat saja cakep ya?" celoteh TenTen santai sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_He's looking at you_, _Sakura!_" goda Ino.

"Dia tidak-" Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto.

_Blush_

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika menangkap basah ujung mata Naruto yang memang sedang memandanginya.

Ino terkekeh puas. "Dia tidak apa?"

"Sudahlah, Ino!" jawabnya sambil berpaling, menyembunyikan wajah putihnya yang memang sudah dihiasi semburat kemerahan.

Langkahnya sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan arena lapangan yang semakin ramai saja. Ia butuh ketenangan, buku-buku referensi untuk menyelesaikan tugas rumahnya dan semua orang yang tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Perpustakaan. Namun seketika berhenti, Sakura membalikkan badan untuk menyimak sesuatu yang akan disampaikan sang pelatih.

"Perhatian, _cheerleaders_!" teriak seorang wanita bernama Tayuya yang menjadi pelatih tim pemandu sorak selama ini. "Jaga kesehatan kalian karena akan ada seleksi yang aku lakukan untuk 8 orang, mewakili sekolah lomba pemandu sorak tingkat nasional. Aku juga akan memilih satu kapten tim untuk salah satu dari kalian yang terbaik. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap!"

"_Hai_!"

Sejurus sang pelatih mengakhiri kalimatnya, wanita itu melenggang pergi. Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar dari mulut para gadis itu, menebak siapa yang kira-kira akan terpilih.

"Ini kesempatanu unjuk bakat, _forehead_!"

Sakura melompat kegirangan,"Aku tahu, _pig_!"

"Aku yakin yang terpilih pasti Sakura-chan!" celoteh seorang lain.

"Sakura kan keren."

"Iya benar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura!" puji teman-teman Sakura.

"Ah, tidak. Ada yang lebih baik kok," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Iya benar!" suara seorang gadis yang paling Sakura benci melebihi semua yang ia benci di dunia ini masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. "Aku lebih baik darimu, _pink_. Selama masih ada aku di sini jangan harap kau bisa masuk."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri sulu, Shion," sahut Sakura sambil mendekat ke tempat di mana Shion berdiri.

Shion berkacak pinggang. Gadis itu memamerkan segala keangkuhan yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya kemudian menyeringai. "Dengar Sakura," katanya tajam. Kini semua pasang mata indah milik anggota pemanduk sorak itu tertuju kepada mereka semua. Shion bergerak mendekati Sakura. "Kau sudah merebut Naruto dariku, meskipun kau tidak akan pernah memenangkan hati neneknya, kau tahu? Dan kali ini," Shion menunjuk lantai di bawahnya ketika sampai pada kata "kali ini".

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merenggut kebahagiannku lagi."

Sakura geram. "Aku tidak pernah merenggut Naruto darimu, nenek sihir. Dia sendiri yang datang kepadaku."

"Oh, ya? _Are you feel so powerful right now_? Bukan berarti dia menyukaimu kan?"

"Oh ya? Kau merasa dia jatuh cinta pada makhluk sepertimu? Melihatmu saja dia sudah muak!"

Bola mata Shion membulat sempurna. Sakura menantangnya. "Makhluk sepertiku kau bilang?" tanya Shion geram.

"Lihat dirimu! Bahkan kau lebih rendah dari makhluk sepertiku! Makhluk sepertikulah yang membuatmu tetap bisa bersekolah lewat biaya beasiswa di sini, jidat!"

Sakura terbelalak dengan kalimat bak pisau yang menancap tepat di dadanya, membuat seakan saluran pernapasannya menyempit sehingga tenggorokannya tercekat. Otak Sakura mulai bekerja, dia sangat salah bicara, apa lagi menggunakan kata 'makhluk itu'. Apa yang dikatakan gadis di depannya ini adalah nyata adanya.

"Kau pikir aku makhluk seperti apa Sakura sayang?" tanya Shion dengan nada sakarstik. "Kau pikir tanpa kami kau bisa sekolah di sini, ha?"

_Deg!_

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia berharap bisa menonjok gadis itu sekarang juga.

"Kau itu sudah beruntung _makhluk sepertiku_ mau membayar lebih untuk sekolah ini demi kalian yang minta beasiswa. Begitu kau masih berani menghinaku? Lihat dirimu! _You're more pathetic than us_, _forehead_!"

Sakura kalah telak. Sebegitukah Shion berani merendahkannya di depan semua teman-temannya? Memang Sakura bukan orang kaya seperti kebanyakan siswa di sini. Ibunya pernah menangis kepada ayahnya demi memasukkan Sakura ke sekolah ini, orang tuanya berjuang keras di tengah persoalan keuangan yang ada demi mewujudkan keinginan Sakura bersekolah di sini. Orang-orang seperti keluarga Shion merelakan uangnya demi mereka yang bersekolah di sini karena beasiswa. Ya, semua yang dikatakan Shion memang benar. Tapi mengapa itu membuatnya sangat sakit? Ia tidak masalah sebanyak apapun Shion mengoloknya, tapi tidakkah ia tahu bahwa gadis itu menyinggung persoalan yang menyangkut keluarganya?

"Kau boleh kapan saja meghinaku Shion, tapi jangan sekali-kali mengungkit masalah yang menyinggung harga diriku, menyinggung keluargaku! Kau memang kaya tak berarti dapat memiliki semuanya. Jika kau memang mampu, kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin beli saja cintanya Naruto?"

Shion terdiam sesaat. Tapi ia tidak putus asa rupanya.

"Kau menantangku? Kuberi tahu satu hal, kau tidak ada apa-apanya di mata Naruto-kun, Sakura. Kau tidak pantas bersamanya. Seharusnya kau malu padanya!"

_Deg!_

"Gara-gara kau Naruto-kun jadi terbebani sampai psikiaternya berkata dia mengalami depresi, dia semakin jauh dari neneknya. Tidakkah kau sadar Sakura, keberadaanmu di dalam hidup Naruto hanya akan menghancurkan hidupnya!"

Sakura menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan pedih yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini, pedih bernama air mata yang sanggup jatuh kapan saja. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat sekarang. Tapi ia sadar, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk menjadi gadis cengeng. Kini ia sadar, surat ijin Naruto yang sampai ke sekolah tempat hari berturut-turut adalah karena dirinya. Jika saja ia menolak saat itu. Jika saja ia tidak luluh dan menerima permintaan tolong Naruto. Jika saja ia sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak akan pantas bersanding dengan anak dari orang terhormat macam Naruto. Jika saja…

"Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu, Sakura. Setelah pesta dansa berakhir, semuanya akan berakhir. Naruto akan kembali padaku."

"Dia tidak mencintaimu!" teriak Sakura dengan wajah yang ia dongakkan. "Itulah alasannya untuk lebih memilih aku yang menemaninya ke pesat daripada kau! Berhentilah bersikap bahwa kau seakan-akan memilikinya, Shion!" katanya membela diri.

"Apa dia mencintaimu?"

Sederhana. Pertanyaan yang sungguh sangat sederhana. Namun mulut Sakura tetap bungkam, tidak bergerak. Tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Jangan merasa puas karena dia memilihmu Sakura!"

'_Cukup!_'

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri!"

'_Cukup!_'

Sakura tidak mengindahkan kata-kata selanjutnya yang dilontarkan oleh Shion. Ia langsung membalikkan badan tanpa peduli pandangan 'kasihan' yang menyelimuti dirinya. Gadis itu berlari keluar arena, menuju ke tempat yang sudah menjadi tujuan berikutnya selesai latihan tadi.

"_Run! You loser!_" olok Shion.

"Sakura!" Ino mengejar sahabatnya yang sudah mendahului.

* * *

Sunyi dan tenang merupakan atmosfer yang tercipta di ruangan berisi rak-rak mahoni besar itu. Buku-buku tersusun sangat rapi sesuai abjad judulnya di rak-rak besar tersebut. Aroma lembaran kertas yang sudah menua umurnya menjadi aroma terapi khas bagi setiap siswa yang menjadi langganan tetap ruangan itu.

Jemari putih Sakura sudah menelusuri isi rak-rak itu sejak dua jam yang lalu, kini di sinilah dia, salah satu lorong yang berada di antara dua rak besar, membaca buku sejarah setebal muka Kiba yang tak tahu malu. Masih dalam balutan seragam pemandu soraknya Sakura mengabsen setiap tulisan yang ada di dalam buku tersebut untuk ia rangkum di dalam otak dan dijadikan pengetahuan baru.

Masih ia ingat betapa Ino sangat khawatir setelah peristiwa menyebalkan di lapangan tadi. Hanya saja ia ingin sendiri saat ini, dan suasana perpustakaan selalu mendukung. Ah! Ini gara-gara nenek sihir itu. Andai Sakura dapat menonjok wajah sok polos Shion tadi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lagi setelah agak lama bersandar di rak buku di belakangnya. Ia mengembalikkan buku tebal itu pada tempatnya dan mulai mencari buku lain. Emeraldnya tertarik dengan warna pink yang berada dua blok dari tempat buku sejarang yang baru saja ia kembalikan. Ia berjalan mendekat kemudian membaca judul buku pink yang tertera pada bagian buku tersebut di jilid. Rupanya sebuah novel. Sakura menarik buku tersebut untuk dibaca. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak ketika melihat orang yang sedang tersenyum di seberang rak.

"Naruto!"

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mengembalikan buku yang ia tarik tadi ketika ia memang berupaya membuat Sakura kaget. Naruto berjalan mengelilingi lorong di mana ia berada kemudian menuju ke lorong tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Tumben sekali kau di sini?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu," jawab Sakura sama berbisiknya seperti Naruto.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu aku sering ke sini."

Sakura mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya dari buku yang baru saja ia buka untuk menatap Naruto. "Kau? Perpustakaan? Tidak mungkin." Sakura kembali ke fokusnya tadi.

"Terserah deh," kata pemuda di samping Sakura sambil menelusuri pandangannya ke buku-buku. Ia meraih salah satu buku yang berada di deretan atas kemudian sejenak membaca resume yang berada pada cover belakang. Sejenak hening menyelimuti dua anak manusia itu.

"Jadi," kalimat menggantung Naruto membuka pembicaraan. "Kau tidak marah kan Sakura?"

Keduanya tidak saling menatap, hanya fokus pada buku yang mereka pegang.

Sakura diam.

"Hei, Sakura_-chan_, kau tidak marah kan?"

Sakura bungkam.

Naruto mulai kesal karena yang ditanya malah terlihat cuek. "Aku bertanya, nona," katanya sambil mengambil buku di tangan Sakura.

"Hei!"

"Jawab aku!"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Seharusnya kau tidak berada di sekitarku, Naruto. Aku sudah cukup puas membenci Shion dan aku tidak mau terlibat masalah dengannya atau bahkan keluargamu."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Shion lagi. Sudahlah, jangan hiraukan dia."

"Apakah kau akan menghiraukan seorang yang menghinamu, Naruto?"

"Memangnya Shion menghinamu?" tanya Naruto balik ketika mengerti pertanyaan tersirat Sakura.

Sakura berusaha mengambil buku merah jambu yang di tangan Naruto tetapi bocah pirang itu malah mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sakura mendengus.

"Jawab aku dulu!"

"Oke! Aku marah, puas?"

Dengan tangan lesu Naruto menurunkan tangannya. Sakura menarik kasar buku merah muda itu dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Sakura kali ini benar-benar serius. Ia benar-benar marah.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menaruh buku abu-abu yang tadi ia ambil di raknya. Ia berlari kecil kemudian memutar tubuh Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku lepas kendali. Aku-"

"Kalian orang kaya memang sombong!"

"Bukan. Aku hanya-, aku tidak- Ahh! Aku tidak bermaksud, Sakura. _Gomenasai_!"

"Aku memang perempuan biasa, Naruto. Tapi gadis mana yang tidak merasa harga dirinya jatuh gara-gara dipermainkan seorang dalam keadaan mabuk?"

Air muka Naruto terlihat sedih sekarang. "Kumohon, maafkan aku," mohonnya sambil melipat tangan di dada, berharap Sakura berbelas kasih."

"Kau pikir mudah apa memberikan maaf?"

"Kalau begitu aku harus melakukan apa supaya kau memaafkanku."

"Aku tidak mau menuntutmu macam-macam, sudahlah!" Sakura berbalik dan bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan itu ketika Naruto memanggilnya. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya sekali lagi untuk menatap pemuda pirang.

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, Naruto."

"Aku hanya minta kau memaafkanku, Sakura. Ayolah~"

"Begini, aku yang minta maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi partner pesta dansamu. Kembalilah kepada Shion."

Naruto terbelalak dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Kau tidak serius kan? _You've promised me_."

"_I have never make a promise_, Mr. Namikaze."

"Biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, Sakura. Asal kau mau tetap menolongku."

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Maaf." Sakura kembali memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh dari Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tidak pernah kalah cepat. Ia menarik lengan Sakura, membalikkan tubuh gadis itu hingga dada mereka hanya berjarak satu sentimeter. Hijau emerald bertemu biru safir. Terulang lagi. Entah mengapa Naruto selalu meyukai situasi ini, ketika mata mereka bertemu dengan intens sementara tubuh mungil Sakura terlihat lemah ketika mata mereka terkunci.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku berusaha agar kau merasa harga dirimu tidak jatuh," ujar Naruto berbisik.

"_How_?" tanya Sakura sederhana yang juga berbisik, malah lebih pantas dikatakan mendesah.

"Mengulangi kejadian semalam."

Sakura memasang wajah bingung. Namun sesenti pun tubuhnya tidak bergerak ketika wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Sekujur tubuh Sakura kaku di tempat. Otaknya menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi meninggalkan Naruto, hanya saja Sakura terlalu menikmati nafas Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya, aroma maskulin pemuda itu dan belaian lembut jemari kekar Naruto di pergelangan tangannya.

"Boleh?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Yang ada ia malah mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto, menghapus jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Dan ketika bibir mereka bertemu dengan manisnya, novel yang tadi hanya menggantung di tangan kiri Sakura kini sudah terjatuh.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan memindahkan tangannya untuk kemudian memegangi pundak bocah beriris safir tersebut. Tangan Naruto memegangi pinggul Sakura, sambil masih mencium aroma buah yang ada di bibir Sakura, sementara yang sebelah menyibakan anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga gadis itu. Dengan perlahan, Naruto membelai lembut wajah Sakura.

Sakura tidak berkutik. Ia belum membalas ciuman Naruto. Tetapi ia sungguh menikmatinya. Ia merasa bahwa Naruto tidak menciumnya karena nafsu, karena ia murni mendedikasikan ciuman itu untuk si merah jambu. Ia kemudian berjinjit, berusaha membalas Naruto. Tetapi pemuda itu malah mengarahkan punggung sang gadis bersandar di rak yang berada di sebelah mereka.

Merasa sudah terlalu _mainstream_, Naruto melakukan aksinya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir bawah Sakura, meminta ijin untuk mengeksplor lebih dalam. Sakura merespon dengan baik, ia memberikan ijin kepada Naruto untuk mengabsen deretan bibir putihnya. Gadis itu tak mau kalah, ia 'menyapa' daging yang sedang bergerak di dalam rongga mulutnya itu dengan miliknya. Nafas mereka semakin tersengal-sengal. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto memilih untuk kembali hanya menciumi bibir Sakura sebelum akhirnya melepas ciuman itu.

Wajah Sakura terlihat memerah.

"Apakah itu sudah cukup untuk memaafkanku, Sakura-_chan?_"

"Entahlah." Sakura meremas pegangannya di kemeja seragam Naruto.

Naruto memasang wajah yang pura-pura sedih.

"Kurasa ini takkan membantu menyelesaikan masalah."

Kini Naruto tersenyum, mengangkat wajah gadis itu untuk dapat menatapnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan cari cara untuk menyelesaikannya. _Dattebayo_!"

Sakura kini tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, cium aku lagi," ujar sang gadis sambil menarik kerah Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto menyeringai. Ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Melanjutkan kegiatan itu sampai keduanya puas, sampai Sakura memaafkan Naruto, sampai pustakawati yang sedang berkeliling menegur mereka untuk tidak berciuman di perpustakaan.

* * *

_To be continu_ed...

* * *

A/N: HUWAAAAA! GOMENASAI MINNA-SAMA! :(

Flo baru bisa update sekarang dan membuat semuanya menunggu. Seminggu ini dipenuhi dengan tugas! Sementara kemarin Sabtu mau nglembur tapi Flo malah sakit (sebenernya sekarang masih sih). Tapi ngeliat 3 mention baru dari **penggemar gratisan, Yellow'Pink Konoha **dan **Water** Flo jadi merasa bersalah ga segera update dan bangkit lagi semangatnya untuk nulis RED yang sempat stuck idenya.

Ada saran ga nih? Aku tahu chap ini jelek banget dan pasti konfliknya ga begitu kerasa :( Well terserah senpai dan readers semua deh tanggapannya apa *pasrah* *nangis di pojokan*

Cuma Flo harap ada ide-ide dari Anda semua untuk next chap *ngarep* *puppy eyes* Pokoknya chap depan Naruto akan mulai cari cara untuk menyelesaikan konflik antara nenek dan Sakura. So, any ideas? What are you guys wanna read from next chapter? Just tell me by write on this beautiful box below.

Arigatou! REVIEW! :D


	9. Gingerbreads

Seorang gadis menabrak temannya yang berambut cokelat gelap dari belakang.

"Kau tidak akan percaya padaku!"

"Ya Tuhan! Kau tahu tidak kalau jantungku hampir saja copot?"

Tanpa sebuah perasaan bersalah gadis berambut pirang itu menggeleng. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah foto berlatar belakang perpustakaan, tepat di depan kedua mata si rambut cokelat bercepol dua.

Mata Tenten lantas membulat. Ia berkali-kali menerjapkan matanya sebelum merebut ponsel Ino dan kembali meyakinkan dirinya atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat. "_What the h- Where did you get this_?"

"Kau tak akan percaya."

"Perpustakaan? Dia- Kenapa Sakura tak pernah cerita?"

Dengan senyum nakal yang masih terpampang di wajah Ino gadis itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Sekalipun tidak pernah padaku."

Dengan mulut yang terbuka, mata yang melotot memandangi ponsel Ino, Tenten berkata,"Dia benar-benar gadis beruntung."

"_I know, right!_ Hanya saja, kenapa dia tidak cerita?" Ino mengendus sebal.

* * *

**RED**

**Flo Deveraux's NaruSaku Fanfiction**

* * *

Suhu kota Tokyo mulai mendingin kala sore itu. Pejalan kaki terlihat mulai berhamburan ke segala arah melihat cuaca yang sebentar lagi tidak akan membaik. Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak ingin baju kantor _high-branded_nya terguyur air hujan yang akan turun kapan saja. Mungkin mereka berpikir lebih baik menghindar dari cuaca tersebut, memilih naik taksi untuk segera sampai ke tujuan mereka.

Tidak sama seperti Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di atas sofa kecilnya yang nyaman. Emerald sang gadis menatap langit yang mulai mengeruh.

"Mendung?"

"Pemanasan global membuat musim jadi tak tentu, kau tahu."

Percakapan itu sesekali diselingi suara _espresso _yang disesap dari tempatnya. Setelahnya akan terdengar suara lega seorang perempuan yang puas terhadap hidangan sorenya itu.

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari _espresso_," ucapnya memuji isi gelas kertas yang baru saja ia kurangi volumenya.

Memang benar, tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada bersantai di sudut ruangan sebuah café sepulang sekolah, menyesap secangkir yang menjadi favoritmu dan menikmati hawa dingin yang mulai dirasakan semenjak langit menampaknya kelabunya. Hanya saja tidak bagi si pirang, Ino.

Seratus dua puluh menit sudah ia menemani Sakura duduk di sofa kecil yang diletakkan berhadapan, dekat sebuah jendela besar yang memisahkan ruangan ber-AC dengan dunia luar, menghabiskan dua gelas _iced vanilla caramel_ dan sebuah _red velvet_. Tak henti-hentinya sang sahabat pamer tentang bagaimana baiknya Si Pangeran Sekolah –di mana gelar itu kini disandang oleh Naruto- memberikan dua lembar _voucher_ gratis café itu spesial untuk si merah jambu yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbagi _voucher_ itu dengan dirinya. Tidakkah Sakura sadar Ino sedang kesal?

"Yah, itu kan yang kau pikirkan."

Sakura mengalirkan isi gelas ke dalam kerongkongannya lagi. Ia menarik sebelah alisnya, meletakkan gelas di hadapannya kemudian bertanya,"Maksudmu?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Semua hal, _espresso_, voucher gratis, apalah terserah kau."

Sakura mengerti sifat Ino. Dia sedang marah padanya. Tapi karena apa? Ia pun melipat tangannya di depan dada kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Gadis itu butuh seorang pendengar saat ini. "_I'm listening_."

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau dan Naruto," Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?"

"Tidak ada."

"Di perpustakaan."

"Tidak– tunggu dulu, apa?"

"Apa?" tanya Ino mengulangi kata terakhir Sakura dengan nada dibuat-buat. "Ayolah, Ra!"

"Gossip menyebar ya?"

Ino merogoh tas ungunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Beberapa saat menggeser-geserkan layarnya, kemudian berhenti sebelum memperlihatkan layar tersebut kepada Sakura. "Apa ini gossip?" taya Ino dengan nada sakarstik.

Sakura terbelalak kemudian mencoba meraih ponsel Ino meskipun tidak berhasil. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Dari kamera ponselku."

"B-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Cerita sekarang!"

"Eh– Tidak bisa begitu! Bagaimana mana bisa kau dapatkan itu?!"

"Tidak sampai kau cerita. Kau ini katanya sahabat, buktikan dong!"

"Baiklah," Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya. "Dia menciumku. _Real kissing_. Tidak seperti malam waktu dia mabuk itu. Jangan marah Ino, kumohon," jelas Sakura dengan mata yang dibuat-buat seperti anak anjing.

Ino mendesah. Ia tidak pernah menjadi orang yang memohon kepada Sakura agar gadis itu becerita kepadanya. Entah mengapa kali ini Sakura menyembunyikannya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan nafas panjangnya.

"_Bad kisser or good kisser_?"

"_What do you expect me to answer that question_?"

Ino tertawa sedikit terbahak. "_Well_, kusarankan jangan katakan kalau dia adalah _good kisser_."

"Kenapa?"

Ino mengendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum genit. "Yah kau tahu, aku akan penasaran dan mencobanya."

Kini tawa Sakura yang meledak. Ia melempar kertas stuk pembelian yang kini sudah lusuh ke wajah Ino sembari masih tertawa.

"Jadi kau sekarang sudah benar-benar melupakan Sasuke ya, Sakura?"

Tawa Sakura mendadak berhenti mendengar sebuah nama dari masa lalunya disebut kembali. Melupakan Sasuke. Semenjak Naruto menjadi bagian dari cerita dongengnya, nama Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah muncul sedetik pun di kepala Sakura.

Tapi mengapa? Mengapa Sakura semudah itu melupakan Sasuke? Impiannya, harapannya, masa depannya, segalanya bagi Sakura? Bukankah selama ini laki-laki itu tidak pernah lepas dari memori otaknya?

Rangkaian pertanyaan sederhana namun terlalu rumit untuk di jawab.

"Aku rasa…"

Ino memajukan tubuhnya, memastikan ia mendengar suara sahabatnya itu. "Ya?"

"…aku menyukainya."

* * *

Telepon kediaman Haruno sudah bordering ketiga kalinya, namun belum seorangpun mengangkatnya.

"Ah, berisik sekali!" keluh Konohamaru sambil menuju ke tempat telepon tersebut. Mengambil benda nirkabel itu kemudian menekan tombol hijaunya. "_Moshi-moshi!_"

Suara di seberang menjawab.

"Ah, _ano_ Naruto-_niisan_, _oneechan _masih tidur tuh. Ada pesan?"

Konohamaru mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya ketika Naruto menyampaikan pesannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jam tiga ya? Oh, oke. _Jaa_."

Sedetik setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Konohamaru langsung menuju ke lantai dua dan memasuki ruangan kakak perempuannya. "_Neechan_!"

Sakura menggeliat di tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada orang yang berani mengganggu acara tidur-siang-di-hari-Minggunya kecuali Konohamaru. "Jangan masuk kamarku!" teriak Sakura dengan setengah nyawanya masih di alam mimpi, menunjuk tepat ke arah Konohamaru yang sudah memasuki areanya.

Anak laki-laki tersebut hanya memutar mata sambil menirukan suara kakaknya barusan dengan dibuat-buat. Larangan itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_ untuk ia dengar. Ia tidak pernah mengerti alasan mengapa kakak perempuannya itu selalu membuat larangan untuk masuk ke kamar serba pink itu. "Dasar galak, persis sih sama singa betina. Barusan ada telepon dari Naruto-_niisan_."

Sakura langsung bangkit duduk mendengar nama Naruto disebut. "Kau tidak ngomong macam-macam kan? Sudah bicara apa saja padanya?"

"Aku tidak bicara macam-macam kok. Hanya bilang kau tidur tidak pakai celana saja, dan mengirimkannya foto _nee-chan_ waktu tidur."

Kesal menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun gadis pemilik rambut merah jambu itu. Memang sih yang dikatakan adiknya benar, tapi Naruto tidak perlu tahu kan? "Kemarikan ponselmu!"

"Tidak- tidak! Aku becanda kok. Lagian apa sih enaknya tidur cuma pakai _underwear_ begitu?" tanya Konohamaru, _sweatdropped_.

"Konohamaru!"

"Iya, iya aku diam."

"Sudah bicara apa aja kamu?"

"Dia tanya _oneechan _kemana saja, kok smsnya enggak dibalas. Aku bilang _oneechan_ tidur. Setelahnya dia bilang akan menjemputmu jam tiga nanti, nyonya besar Uzumaki mengundang tuan putri ke istana," ujar Konohamaru dengan nada yang dibuat-buat pada kalimat terakhir.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke jam dinding merah jambunya. Dengan secepat cahaya ia menyingkapkan selimutnya, turun dari kasur dan terhuyung ke kamar mandi.

"Haah~ Giliran masalah cowok saja rajin dia."

"Aku dengar, Konohamaru!" teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sang adik menepuk jidatnya dan meninggalkan kamar kakaknya itu kemudian.

* * *

"Ibu," panggil suara lembut dari belakang tubuh wanita yang kulitnya sudah mulai berkerut itu. "Aku yang mengundang gadis itu kemari jadi kumohon jangan salahkan Naruto. Beri aku kesempatan memperbaikinya," lanjut Kushina sang pemilik suara meskipun tak seinci pun ibunya menoleh ketika dipanggil tadi.

"Memperbaiki?"

"Iya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu diperbaiki. Aku, anakmu dan gadis itu," nada bicara wanita tua itu selalu sama. Datar, dingin dan tanpa emosi.

"Ibu-"

Kushina tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika wanita yang ia panggil 'ibu' itu menoleh. "Kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, Kushina Uzumaki, kelakuan Naruto semenjak kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu gadis itu."

"Ibu aku-"

"Apa aku pernah mengajarinya berteriak kepada orang tua? Atau kau yang mengajarinya?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada sarkasme.

Kushina menghela napasnya sejenak. "Jika kami tetap membiarkannya di London, dia akan lebih parah dari ini Ibu."

"Jadi kau sadar kan kalau kelakuan putramu sudah menginjak level parah?" Kushina terdiam. "Kushina, anakmu memang lebih baik di sana. Aku bisa mengatasi masalah kau tidak dapat mendapinginya."

"Aku tahu, Ibu, tapi-"

Tsunade menatap lurus mata Kushina. "Kau terlalu memanjakan dia, memfasilitasinya agar dia bebas mengajak gadis manapun untuk pergi ke bar, mabuk-mabukan-"

"Ibu, cukup. Aku mohon. Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku mengatasi ini. Shion adalah gadis terbaik untukmu, untukku dan Minato, bukan untuk Naruto. Dia berprestasi, jadi materi hanyalah perbandingan yang sepadan untuknya. Aku percaya bahwa temannya yang membuat dia mabuk kemarin, aku sudah menemui saksi di bar itu, melihat rekaman cctv. Aku percaya padanya. Kita tidak selamanya bisa memaksakan kehendak, Bu."

Bagaimana pun Tsunade juga pernah menjadi seorang ibu, bagaimana pun wanita itu pernah berada di posisi di mana Kushina sekarang berada. Ia membalikkan badannya, berpaling dari sang buah hati dan menatap biru cerah yang terpampang jelas di cakrawala. Air wajahnya tampak sekali ia memutar rencana, meskipun ia tahu pada akhirnya keputusannya telah bulat. "Baiklah…"

"Hanya sampai setelah pesta dansa itu usai, aku janji."

"Hanya sampai setelah pesta dansa usai."

* * *

"Dulu rumah kami dekat dengan rumah seorang _pastry chef_. Semenjak kehamilan Naruto makanan yang sering aku makan sebagai camilan adalah pastry buatan koki tetangga kami itu," ujar Kushina sambil memasukkan beberapa bahan ke dalam mangkuk adonan kemudian mengocok campuran itu. "Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Naruto sekarang penggemar pastry."

"Jadi itu yang menyebabkan bibi mengoleksi semua buku tentang pastry ini?" tanya Sakura sambil mengabsen buku-buku yang ada di sebuah rak kaca tak jauh dari dapur.

Kushina tertawa renyah. "Yah, begitulah."

Gadis berambut pink itu kemudian kembali ke dapur, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kushina yang sudah lihai dengan alat-alat dapur itu. Kushina kemudian mengambil beberapa telur dari kulkas dan menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk. Ia lalu mengambil satu, meretakkan kulit telur dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk adonan tadi dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Hal yang membuat Sakura berdecak kagum.

"Bibi sudah seperti professional saja ya?"

Kushina kembali tertawa. "Kau mau coba?"

Sakura mengambil butir telur, memecahkannya dan memasukkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Tidak sempurna seperti Kushina karena beberapa keeping kulit telur jatuh masuk ke adonan tersebut. "_Ouch_, salahku!" kini ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa, seperti itu harus latihan, kau tahu?" sahut Kushina sambil mengambil serpihan kulit telur yang mengotori adonan itu.

"Aku tahu bibi, hahaha. Akan lebih baik kalau belajar dengan ahlinya."

"Memang siapa ahlihnya?"

"Bibi Kushina, siapa lagi?"

Kushina dibuat tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau ini! Sakura-_chan_ gantikan aku menguleni adonan ini ya, aku akan menyiapkan untuk _plating_nya."

"_Hai_!"

Kushina mengelap beberapa piring dan Loyang. "Bibi tidak mengerti," ujarnya sambil tidak beralih dari piring yang sedan ia bersihkan. "Sebenarnya kau dan Naruto itu pacaran tidak sih?"

"Kurasa tidak dan tidak akan."

"Kenapa bilang begitu?"

Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Kushina. "Bibi tahu, aku dan Nyonya Tsunade punya hubungan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik."

"Lalu?"

"Kalaupun iya kami adalah pasangan, tidak mungkin Naruto tidak cerita."

"Jadi?"

"Teman. Teman baik, sekedar itu kurasa."

Seraya mengambil sebuah Loyang dan mulai mengelap permukaannya, Kushina yang tertawa kecil kala itu berujar,"Anak muda memang punya banyak cerita ya? Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura, bagaimana setelah membuat pastry ini kau bantu bibi membuat kue jahe?"

"_Gingerbread cookies_?"

Kushina mengangguk.

"Kalau itu sih sudah jadi keahlianku," kata gadis itu bangga.

"Oh ya? Sempurna!"

"Tapi, bibi, memangnya Naruto suka dengan kue jahe?"

"Bukan untuk Naruto _kok_."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu untuk siapa?"

"Tsunade-_baachan_."

* * *

"_Hello ladies_!"

Bocah berambut pirang yang baru saja memasuki area dapur tersebut mencomot sepotong kue jahe yang masih bersuhu panas.

PLAK

"Aduh, Ibu!" keluhnya sambil mengelus-elus punggung tangan yang tidak selamat dari pukulan ibunya.

"Cuci tangan!"

Dengan wajah yang sengaja ditekuk, tuan muda berbalut kemeja biru langit itu berjalan malas menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Sakura yang sedang menghias kue terkikik.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Lucu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

"Apanya yang anak kecil?"

"Masa mau ngambil kue begitu saja harus ada acara diingatkan bibi Kushina?"

"Memangnya salah?"

"Ya salah lah, kau ini sudah besar Naruto."

"Bukan urusanmu!" selesai mencuci tangannya Naruto mendekati Sakura kemudian mengambil satu kue dari Loyang. "Enak," komentarnya _simple_. "Aku baru tahu kalau ibu bisa buat kue jahe."

Kushina kini hanya memasang senyum di bibirnya. "Itu buatan Sakura _kok_, bukan ibu."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura dan memasang tatapan aneh seolah tak percaya. "Kau buat ini?"

Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu seraya memasang senyum sombong. "Menurutmu?"

Naruto mengambil sebuah lagi kue yang baru saja Sakura hias itu. "_Well_, harus kuakui kue buatanmu ini enak."

"Oh ya? Jadi sekarang tuan muda mengakui bahwa seorang biasa seperti saya bisa melebihi tuan muda?" tanya Sakura sarkastik tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kue-kue yang sedang ia hias.

"_Kinda_. Jangan besar kepala dulu!"

Sakura tertawa lepas. Ia kemudian mencomot lelehan coklat dari mangkuk adonan yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menghias _pastry_ dan malah 'menghiaskannya' pada pipi Naruto. "Satu kosong!"

"Hey!" protes pemuda itu, cepat-cepat membersihkan coklat itu dari pipinya. Kini tanpa berpikir panjang ia menghadiahkan Sakura serangan balasan tepung pada wajah gadis itu. "Satu sama!" serunya.

"Hey! Balas dendam!"

"Memangnya salah?"

"Iya!"

"Lalu apa pedulimu?"

"Jorok tahu! Tepungnya kan masih akan dipakai."

"Salah siapa yang duluan tadi?"

"Coklatnya kan sudah tidak terpakai, mau aku makan sendiri. Beda _dong_!"

"Ah, tetap saja kau juga jorok!"

"Kau yang jorok!"

"Cerewet deh, sudah selesaikan dulu itu menghiasnya."

"Apa kau bilang? Cerewet?"

"Bukan. Bawel sekaligus cerewet."

Kushina yang tertawa mendengar Naruto dan Sakura beradu argumen mengenai hal sepele kini menengahi. "Anak-anak, sudahlah! Kalian ini."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Saat ia hanya bermaksud menoleh, dirinya malah mendapati Naruto yang sedang menikmati lelehan coklat dari mangkuk adonan. Pemuda itu mencolek coklat menggunakan jari telunjuk kemudian menjilatinya, berulang kali. Saking asyiknya pemuda itu tak sadar bahwa emerald Sakura sedang menatapnya. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa dirinya sudah terbius oleh bocah itu. Ia semakin merasa nyaman setiap kali berada di samping Naruto, ia semakin dapat benar-benar menghapus nama seorang pemuda yang menyandang nama besar Uchiha dari daftar kekasih idamannya. Sasuke memanglah ciptaan sempurna. Tapi entah dari segi mana Naruto mempunyai nilai lebih dari bocah beriris hitam pualam itu. Ada satu sisi di dalam sosok Naruto yang tidak ada dalam diri Sasuke, hanya saja, Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu sisi manakah itu.

Dia tidak merasakan dirinya sedang jatuh cinta –atau tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi setiap detik Romeo di hadapannya itu berujar, memanggil namanya, tersenyum padanya, perutnya serasa dipenuhi jutaan kupu-kupu. Apa lagi semenjak ia tahu bahwa Naruto sebenarnya menaruh hati padanya (1) ia jadi semakin senang. Keinginan untuk memiliki pemuda itu menjadi semakin kuat.

'_Jangan bodoh, pinky! Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta, Sakura_' sebuah kalimat meluncur di otaknya.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Sebuah suara yang benar-benar tidak Sakura dengar akhir-akhir ini tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sakura kini terdiam melihat nyonya besar _mansion_ itu datang karena terganggu. Ia tidak mau lagi-lagi menimbulkan masalah. Cepat-cepat dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade, gadis merah muda itu meneruskan kegiatan menghias kuenya.

"Kami hanya bercanda, _baa-chan_," jelas Naruto.

"Tidak perlu teriak kan?"

"_Gomenasai_."

Mata Tsunade kemudian tertarik dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakan Sakura. Seketika pupilnya membesar melihat kue beraroma jahe itu. Sekejap pula ia mematung, membuat Sakura heran.

"_Gomen_, Uzumaki-_sama_, tapi.. _Ano_, err.. Apa ada yang salah?"

Kushina yang menyadari keadaan itu cepat-cepat menyingkir dari dapur sembari membawa _pastry_ ke ruang tengah.

"Kue jahe?"

"Iya, benar."

"Kau yang membuat?"

"Iya, bibi Kushina membantuku sedikit tadi. Ia cerita kalau ini adalah favorit Uzumaki-_sama. _Kebetulan aku sudah sering membuat kue jahe di rumah jadi ya… dicoba," tawar Sakura dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan karena takut sikapnya salah dan kembali menimbulkan masalah.

"…"

"_Baa-chan_?" panggil Naruto ketika neneknya tidak memberi respon.

"Kau," Tsunade kini menatap Sakura. "Mencoba membuatku kagum?"

"M-Maksud Anda?"

Tsunade memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam dari jendela dapur tersebut. "Kue itu bukan favoritku."

"Ah, _gomen_, Uzumaki-_sama_. Kalau begitu biar saya buang sa-"

"Jangan!"

Gerakan Sakura saat akan membuah kue hangat itu terhenti. "Jangan buang!" Tsunade menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mendekati Sakura dan mengambil sepotong dari atas loyang yang sedang Sakura pegang. Tampaknya wanita itu menikmati rasanya. "Ini memang bukan favoritku, hanya saja ini kue yang sering aku buat saat suamiku masih ada. Kue ini adalah favoritnya."

"_Baa-chan..._" panggil Naruto lirih.

Tsunade tampak menerawang ketika mengingat masa lalunya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul di bibirnya. "Aku tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan, kue itu juga yang menjadi kue terakhir yang ia makan sebelum kembali kepada _Kami-sama_."

Sakura menyimak cerita itu dalam diam. Tanpa terlihat sedih atau bergetar, wanita itu menlanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia selalu berkomentar betapa enaknya kue jahe yang aku buat, meskipun bagiku, rasanya sama saja seperti kue jahe yang biasa dibeli orang di toko roti. Tak ada yang spesial. Tapi dia selalu berkata '_Cinta membuat segalanya menjadi indah, resep rahasia yang toko roti mana pun tidak memilikinya_', setiap kali aku berkata bahwa kue itu tidak spesial, rasanya sama dengan kue-kue yang lain." Tsunade memilih menatap Sakura sekarang. "Kau mengingatkan aku padanya, Sakura."

"Eh? Apakah i-itu buruk? K-karena saya juga t-tidak bermaksud membuat Anda kagum, nyonya. Saya kira ini adalah-"

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih sudah membuatkannya untukku," ujar wanita itu seraya tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang baru kali pertama ini Naruto lihat semenjak kematian kakeknya.

* * *

_Apakah kue jahe itu adalah awal Tsunade untuk –setidaknya- menerima Sakura?_

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Minna-san! Gomennnnnnnn Flo harap semuanya mau maklum. Sebulan ini Flo memutuskan hiatus sebentar karena harus berurusan dengan tugas yang sedemikian banyaknya Setiap ada email yang masuk tentang ada review baru dari chap sebelumnya (kan bisa tuh diliat dari hp) Flo jadi ngerasa bersalah belum bisa update kilat.

Anyway, arigato gozaimasu untuk _**akasuna no hataruno teng tong**_yang sudah menyumbang usulan tapi kurang cepet tuh reviewnya :p jadi cerita ini dapet inspirasi dari usulannya _**Hime no Liberta**_(thanks a lot ya).

Dan untuk semua yang sudah membaca, review, kasih saran, kritik, follow, favorite dan setia menunggu fic ini... arigato gazaimasu!

Any advice? Any critics? Any words you wanna say? Just Review!


End file.
